The stone army's revenge
by Bluegirl8
Summary: *this is a sequel to Ninjago: next generation* Tiana,Ben,Annabeth,and Roy are back with a new adventure that awaits them with new rivals,new emenies and new surprises! Will they discover who is the new ninja in the team? And when will they unlock their full potential? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(heeeeyyyyy everyone! This is the sequel to Ninjago: next generation,there will be new rivals,new enemies and new surprises! Enjoy!)

sensei kai's pov:

me and my brothers got in position for mediating,as the smoke vision appeared. I got intrupped by my nieces voice "Roy what are you doing!? Your wasting your special move!" I opened my eyes,stood up and opened the door to the deck. Empty. "oh my gosh, is that the best you can do?" asked Tiana's voice. I entered the game room,there stood my students playing the video game that they played yesterday "not yet Ben! I'll finish the final blow!" said Tiana. I quickly pulled the plug... "Awwwwww!" they wined "why did you did that,why?!" yelled Annabeth "just because the darkness escaped,doesn't mean you can enjoy months of peace!" I sighed "father,peace is boring! I want to beat skeletons butt again!" said Ben cracking his knuckles "well,train!" I replied. Tiana laid back "we can train tomorrow!" sighed Tiana and picked up a slice of pizza "never put off tomorrow what can become today!" I said, "well I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow,so if that's the case...!"

SMACK!

"no pizza for you!" I yelled as I smacked a slice of pizza off her hand "if you want to reach your full potential,you must train!" my son laid back "um do you remember the thing called 'tornado of creation'? I thought that was pretty insane!" he said and grabbed a bite. I shook my head "*sigh* you four had nearly reached your full potential yet! And never unlocked the secrets that your platinum weapons hold!" I sighed "you want to see serects huh? Check this out!" said the young wind ninja,grabbed the plug and well...you know the rest. The played the game for the fifth time,I pulled on my whiskers of my beard (not mentally).

"don't worry sensei,we will be ready when the darkness returns," said Roy and got back to the game.I heard footsteps coming...there who burst through the door was my young nephew EJ "guys! The bridge just picked up evidence of you who! In jumanikai village!" cried EJ.

(LOL voldemort! XD)

my four students gasped "the darkness!" they quickly got to their feet but they fell by tripping over wires or the ,Cole,jay,Nya,and Sasha joined in the room to see what's going on. I sighed and shook my head of embarrassment. Annabeth struggled to get her staff,but her little brother helped her "er-" "hurry!" cried EJ "alright!"

we followed them to the deck where their dragons were waiting. Some failed to get on their dragons and landed face first on the ground,EJ came up to Ben "um,can I help?" he asked "sorry little guy,this a job for the ninja! Um...a little help?" Ben asked and tried to get the handle that controls firestorm. EJ got on his tippy-toes and got the handle for him. Ben and his friends took off to the sky... "will they ever reached their full potential?" asked Nya "*sigh*in time. Maybe in a long time but in time." I mumbled

(done with chapter 1 will the young ninjas unlock their full potential? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2: enter maddie and the stones!

(wasssabbiii everyone this is bluegirl8 here with chapter 2! Somebody new will show up,enjoy!)

Tiana's pov:

ah,flying though the skies again... Man,I should go out more often "just like old times eh aqua?" I said and patted her,she roared in response "hey guys,do you wonder what sensei said about unlocking our true potential?" asked Ben. Annabeth joined in "well ever since we got these platinum weapons,I always wanted to know what they do?" wondered Annabeth and pulled out her Bo staff of winds "I say look forward to the future. If their's more for us to accomplish,let it be!" said our nindroid brother join the conversation "I dunno about you,but isn't anybody excited about battling the darkness again? I've been looking forward for doing new spinjitsu moves! Could be a perfect opportunity!" I replied and went farther. Annabeth gave a smirk "heh, race ya there?" and took off first. No fair! "C'on girl!" I yelled and took off,the boys followed,as we dodged trees,mountains,and nature stuff. I can see a small village in the mountain "jumanikai village...first ninja there wins!" I said and dived down...

FROOSH!

"ha,ha I win!" I cried and brung my fist to the air "no,my feet were on the ground first!" said Annabeth in usion "wrong,I won!" tisked Ben "no,no it's all an illusion,it was clearly me!" replied Roy.

suddenly,cries and screams echoed the village "it's coming!" one man yelled. We hurried to the small village,the villagers hid in there houses and closed their windows shut.

A big shadow cast down,I pulled out my daggers that I hid in my sleeves "stay sharp fellas!" I warned. An evil laughed crackled but for odd reason,it sound...like a girls laugh.

"it is I,the darkness! I demand all the candy you got!" said the girls voice,what appeared behind the fountain,was a blonde haired girl who was hung by pig tails,she was probably the same age as EJ but taller. She wore a green t-shirt with torn jeans that reached to her knees. "Maddie garmadon?" asked Ben and put away his platinum sword "you know this kid?" I asked "she is the only child from the legendary green ninja! Looks like she escaped out of the orphanage!" explain Ben "she is the daughter of the green ninja!? What ever happened to her parents?" I asked in usion "her family died when a storm struck in Ninjago,she was brought out to live with sensei kai's teacher,sensei wu." explained Annabeth folding her arms "what ever happened to sensei wu?" I questioned and tilted my head. Ben and Annabeth eyes grew wide and covered my mouth,good thing I had my mask on "don't say his name!" they both hissed. What are they hiding from me?

"give me your candy or else I'll release the stone army on you!" ordered Maddie,the villagers came out and threw her left over food waste. She pulled out a small figure of a stone monster "no,not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" cried Maddie until she fell into the fountain.

I picked up the small statue "she has to do better than that to tell some bed time story," I said examine the figure "the stone army are real Tiana,their not something to joke about." said Roy "it's just a dumb wise tale,to teach kids not to steal! Don't you think it's a little weird that nobody recreated them?" I asked "uh... if the two kinds unite,they will rule the surface once again and get their revenge on us!" said Annabeth with a worried look on her face. "because you'll be a fool to recreate them!" said Ben and we picked up the candy loving girl "let me go! I'll give you the count of three! One! Two! Two and a half!" "what are we suppose to do? Spank her?"

"let me go! I'll get you for this!" yelled Maddie in range,everybody laughed,Ben kind of...wedgied her to a sign and for our prize,Roy bought us candy "crime doesn't pay amigo,you can take that to the bank!" I grinned licking my cherry flavored lolly pop "mmm...cotton candy!" taunted Annabeth. Why do I feel so bad about doing this?

I was almost finish saddling aqua,until an unknown bag dropped on the ground "this is sensei's bag,you must have taken it in the rush," said Roy picking it up,the bag had flame designs on it "I don't remember grabbing this..." I said and opened the bag wondering what's inside. It was a scroll,I unrolled it. Ben and Annabeth joined "what's that?" asked Annabeth "it's a scroll dummy." said Ben rolling his eyes "course,*pfft* I knew that!" laughed Annabeth "I know it's a scroll but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch!" "not chicken scratch,the old language of our ancestors," said Roy "well,can you read it?" I asked "um...I'll try,this symbol means 'propercy'." "and what does that mean?" questioned Ben "it's mean it tells the future charcoal brain!" smirked Annabeth,Ben glared at her. "I think I can translate this, 'one ninja will rise above the others and become the yellow ninja! The ninja destined to defeat the evil!'" translated Roy "hey look a picture!" gasped the purple ninja and pointed down below the scroll.

there were 5 ninjas,4 had weapons and the last one had none but wore a yellow ninja suit "whoa...so I'm the yellow ninja!" said ben in awe "well,the color suits me,so I'm the yellow ninja!" snapped Annabeth "tenacity,I am the best!" clarified Roy. I rolled up the scroll and yelled "guys,guys! Remember why sensei formed us in the first place! Maybe were not able to see this. C'on let's go home!" I can hear my friends mumbling under their breaths and took off to the bounty "could I be the yellow ninja?" I asked to myself

Maddie's pov:

the sun was about set over jamunkai village,I manage to get out of my wedgie. I snuck out of the village and up the mountain where my home lies "stupid ninja,why are they always good! Someday,I will be like my grandfather (lord garmadon) and create Ninjago in my own image!" I yelled to the sky,my voice echoed through the mountain.

the ground started to shake,I look up to the peak...avalanche! I spun on my heel and turned back,here I am running for my dear life.

WOOSH!

that's it...I'm dead...my eyes fluttered open and I got up slowly,it's like all of my bones were broken! I stumbled to a cave 'finally,shelter!' I thought and ran in.

the cave colder than I thought,I got out my flashlight and looked around... I bumped into something,I shined my flashlight to the object. I screamed. It was a statue of a monster with one eye,made out of stone "whoa..." I shined the flashlight everywhere. There were stone monsters with different appearances, "the stone army..." I said in a hush tone. I swear,I saw the monsters move! No,screw that...they ARE moving! The stone Cyclopes came up to me "you had recreated us with your magic,what shall we do master?" it asked. A evil grin skinned through my face "my own army of stone! Muahhahahaha!" I laughed, "oh this is going to be good!"

(dun,dun,dun! Maddie has found the stone army! What will happen to our heroes? And who is the yellow ninja? And why am I asking these questions!? Find out next time in Ninjago: revenge of the stone army!)


	3. Chapter 3: first train,now stone

(hey everybody! Now here's chapter 3,enjoy!)

Ben's pov:

the whole 'yellow ninja' thing was stuck in my head yesterday,maybe everybody else was thinking about it too!

after breakfast,I went to the upper deck to train,Tiana was sparing with Annabeth with hand-to-hand combat and Roy was mediating. I punched the sand bag multiple times until an idea popped in my head "hey guys-!"

THWACK!

I didn't see the sand bag coming again,Annabeth giggled and helped my get up "what's up fire dork? Mr. sand bag beating you up again?" she asked and burst out laughing "ha,ha very funny wind bag," I said and rolled my eyes to the ocean "enough of the name calling and tell us what you want?" asked Tiana folding her arms "well this 'yellow ninja' thing was stuck in my head,and maybe we can do a competition who's the best! The last ninja standing will be the yellow ninja!" I explained "sounds fun,let the competition begin!" cried Tiana. Wow,they agreed so fast...

Roy handed me my kendo armor and I put on my helmet "alright,it's Ben vs. Annabeth, ninja-go!" said Tiana. I pulled out my sword of fire and strike

CLASH!

Annabeth twirled her staff around my fingers and countered with a low sweep,I jumped and launched a fire-ball at her...

FROOSH!

she fell on the ground, "winner!" announced Tiana and raise my hand in the air "you got luckily,that's all..." my cousin mumbled and got up.

Tiana's pov:

now it's my turn to battle "next is Tiana vs. Roy! Ninja-go!" I pulled out my daggers from my sleeve and chucked one of them at Roy. He swiftly dodged it.

( A/N: i know that i didn't explain this, but when Tiana throws one of her daggers. it returns back to her sleeve)

the dagger that I threw magically appeared back in my sleeves,his star hammer flew over my head. i ducked just in time "no bad," i said with a smirk

I threw off some punches and kicks until he landed with a thud! "winner!" said Ben and did the same to him last time.

"the best ninja... Blah,blah,blah ninja-go..." said Annabeth in depression and sat next to the slunk Roy. My and Ben pulled out are platinum weapons and attacked. After minutes of clashing,punches,and kicks I was almost about to give up. Ben swung his platinum sword...until he screamed "it-it's to hot!" said Ben and dropped it,the sword ignite with flames "quick! Somebody put it out!" cried Annabeth. I heard the door to the bridge burst open. There stood our family members with shocked expressions on their faces. "Zane!" cried sensei Kai "I'm on it!" said Zane and threw his golden shurkins of ice to the sky, I watched it fly and dropped down snow. The fire died down "what were you thinking!?" yelled sensei Kai as venom was coming out of his mouth,none of us didn't move or nearly talked "w-we were figuring out who was the y-yellow ninja..." gulped Annabeth and stepped back "none of you were not suppose to see the scroll," said dad shaking his head "father, we want to know,who is the yellow ninja?" asked ben "none of you! not until you unlock our full potential." sighed sensei Kai "but father,did you see me sword? It was so bright! Is this what you mean about unlocking our golden weapons?" questioned Ben "*sigh*your only at the beginning,The road and winding but,yes. This is what I ment." explained our sensei "But none of you are the level of the yellow ninja..."

EJ's pov

I headed to jumanikai village with mom and Mrs. Brookstone for grocery shopping,they were a lot of fruits shops around this village "mom,is this good?" I asked and held up a cantilope,mom picked it up and raise it to the sun "yeah,it's good! Maybe I can make this into a smoothie for dessert!" she said with a smile on her face. I always loves moms cooking! "we better go now,the sun is about to set." said Mrs. Brookstone.

screams cried over the village, "take all the candy in town!" ordered a voice. I turned my head to the voice,it was a blonde hair girl who was pushing a wheelbarrow full with sweets. Right behind her was... 'no,this can't be!?'

sensei kai's pov:

me and my brothers set position again,I close my eyes... The smoke vision appeared...

jumanikai village...

Nya,Sasha,EJ...

the warriors made out of stone...

my brothers gasped in horror "we must tell the others!" said Cole,I nodded in response. We burst in the deck and jay cried "the stone army are back!jumanikai village is in danger!" the 4 ninjas stopped training and look at us with confused looks "relax dad,we were just there,it was just some kid!" said Annabeth "a ancient evil has been released!" I cried "wait! Aunt Nya,Mrs. Brookstone and EJ are there!" shrieked Ben "what!?" cried and Annabeth and jumped off the deck,called her dragon by whistling and flew off "c'on!" said Tiana and the rest fallowed.

Tiana's pov

I followed my sister to jamuaikai village,a few minutes we landed as quickly as possible "what in the name of the elder gods!?" I cried.

(A/N:some of u people who play mortal kombat might recognize that quote!)

I was so shocked,that I dropped my weapons on the ground hopelessly on the ground "th-the stone army!? The-their real!?" I shrieked. They were all over the place,grabbing candy in every direction "oh,I never got this level of sugar high WOO HOO!" cried Maddie in excitement. I snuck up behind her and gave her a head lock "sorry to bust your buzz,little garmadon!" I said "yeah,it's already past your bed time!" cocked Annabeth in fighting stance "gr...get them!" ordered Maddie and pointed at us. "get them!" yelled the Cyclopes with a tiki necklace

(A.N:the one that has a tiki necklace (monster) or skull (human) is the general)

I punched one of the minions in the chest and pain exploded in my fist "ow!" I grunted and shook my fist. They laughed at me "oh,you want to play rough huh? NINJA-GO!" this was my first spinjitsu move in 3 months... I tried to menover myself...

SMACK!

I smacked myself into a wall,I fell down...I think I'm seeing stars... Annabeth watched me on top of the roof "okay,we REALLY out of shape!" she sighed and shook her head,I quickly got over my confusion and slashed the minions with my daggers.

We flee behind a wall where this strangest encounter met us...there stood mom,Nya and EJ "you need to get out of here!" hissed Roy "but I want to help!" cried EJ "mom,Mrs,Brookstone. You go Back the bounty. Said Annabeth,Nya nodded "if your brother wants to help,let him help and take care of him!" said Nya,grabbed moms arm and pressed her red jewel bracelet. In a second,they vanished "*sigh*alright,EJ you can be the honorary member of the team!" said Annabeth and ruffled her little brothers inky black hair "gee...thanks..." he mumbled.

we jumped out and "ninja-go! Huh?" the stone army and Maddie were gone,but they left the candy "what happened?" asked Ben looking around the village, "they retreated..." said Roy "my sensors don't have anything left from the stone army," "then,who made the stone army retreat?" I asked "I don't know,let's go home you guys..." mumbled Ben and headed to firestorm

Maddie's pov:

soon enough,I was forced to retreat because of that thing... I rolled around the icy ground of the cave "candy...I need candy!" I moaned "general,why are we following a child?" asked one miniature (the monster that is half bull half human) "because she set us free from our spell!" growled the general Cyclopes "if it wert from that thing that attacked us,the master will have her candy!"

sensei kai's pov:

meanwhile at the destiny bounty...

the night had fallen again in the sky,I walked to my bedroom that was next to EJs "uncle,when am I getting a dragon?" he asked "patience EJ your time will come..." I said and put my hand on his shoulder

(there ya go folks! I have bad news,Since the school is here my chapter updates will be slow but I'll update them ASAP! And their canceling Ninjago in cartoon network and replace it with Lego friends! I wish we can give the CN producers a piece of our minds! Anyway,I hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4: the stone games part 1

(hey there my peeps! You might be wondering,what ever happened to Ben's mother...a OC will come... Enjoy!)

Ben's pov:

ah Friday,my favorite day of the week! You might be thinking,why do I love friday as much as the next guy,because it's the day that sensei doesn't let us train! It was a rainy friday day. My friends or "siblings" were in the game room "ka-boom!" said Tiana as she ended the game "Tiana,your to good at this!" I yelled 'I can't believe it,I got beat up by a girl,in my own game!'

(fist to face 2 XD)

"looks like the master of fist to face 2 has been defeated!" teased Annabeth,trying to hold her laugh "shut up! I got distracted!" I yelled. "yeah,because you **LIKE** her-" I quickly covered her mouth before she could finish and I was hoping that Tiana didn't hear that...

"alright,alright,you got me. Just want her to be my girlfriend,that's all..." I whispered "suuuuurrrrrreeee you do!" she said and wore a goofy smile on her face. I cursed under my breath "hey Ben can you get the remote!" said Tiana's voice "Yes de-I mean,fine." I replied oh why did I say that!?

we end up watching titanic the movie to end the night. Man,that movie was really sad...

(A/N:if you watched it,you might feel the same way...)

I couldn't sleep that night,I did my 100th toss for the 2nd time. That's when I gave up,I got out of bed and look at my sleeping teammates,course Roy was in his sleep mode,Annabeth was inhaling in and out her blanket and Tiana was sound-

"Hey!"

"GAH!" I jumped "it's me Tiana! Can't sleep?" whispered Tiana, I sighed and shook my head "nope,next time don't scare me like that." she giggled,man I love that cute laugh! "alright,I'm gonna whip up some warm milk,want some?" "sure!"

I closed the door behind me and followed the girl of my dreams. When I hit on girls in my school,I always ended up rejected,like one time in 7th grade,a girl threw mashed potatoes at my face or when...ah screw it...

I followed her into the kitchen,she started the stove "so... Oh come on!" yelled Tiana and banged her fist on the stove "C'on work!" "let me,dad taught me this when the stove is like this..." I said,she gave me some room. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the stove...

FROOSH!

the fire went to its normal state "nice trick," said Tiana elbowed me on the arm, I rubbed my arm. I got out two cups from the cabinet "so,how are things?" I asked "can you get the cinnamon?" asked Tiana as she pours the milk in the hot water,I took out the cinnamon.

it took Tiana 6 minutes to make the milk "mmm...I love how you add the cinnamon!" I moaned and drank the rest of my cup "I wanted to make it a little sweet!" she said with a wink. Silence. "hey Ben,do you...er,like me?" I nearly choked on my milk "you mean as a best friend?" I asked "no,I mean as love." she said and her emerald-green eyes met my flaming amber eyes. Oh crap,what am I going to say!? C'on just say it "ye-"

BOOM!

"what the!?" cried Tiana and stood up "it came from the deck!" I cried. I bust out the door,the rain was pouring down,thunder and lighting cracked the sky, "Who's out there!?" I yelled. Tiana got out her daggers I created a flame and look around...A figure vanishes... "show your self!" yelled Tiana I throw the flame that I created and chucked at the figure...

it grunted and fell on its knees. We walk up to it,it turned out it was the minion of the stone army "great,another minion. Better drop him to the ground!" said Tiana "I came here to send a message..." hissed the Cyclopes "queen Maddie is hosting a tournament. The prize is special..." "what kind of prize?" I asked folding my arms "she said it was just for the ninja in the last battle,it might be special to you Benjamin." snickered the Cyclopes. Only father calls me that name when I'm in trouble.

Tiana look at me and gave me a nod, "alright we participate," I said, the Cyclopes gave me a toothy grin and vanished...

my red pjs were soak and wet from the rain. Tiana's teal nightgown was wet as well.

wow...Tiana is really cute when she is wet...what the hell I'm thinking!? I tried to hide my blush "what's wrong?" asked Tiana and gave me a worried look "I-I...y-you look really cute when your wet." I stuttered and brushed her raven haired bangs from her eyes. I can tell her face was burning...

"you think I'm pretty?" she asked and blushed harder. "ye-yes,you're the most beautiful girl I ever met in my entire life. You're a strong,calm,cute. I think your my just my type." I said with a smile "oh Ben..." she moaned.

this is my chance...

I wrapped my arms around her waist...I closed my eyes and our lips met... my first kiss...

**(A.N: OMG! you go ben! 3)**

Tiana's pov:

my frist kiss... dad might kill him if he finds out that I kissed his friend's son... We broke apart "wow... you don't feel like my pillow..." he said, I giggled. "c'on, let's go to bed." our hands were locked together

"well, look at that Roy..." said a familiar voice, I slowly opened my eyes.

I was sleeping next to ben!?

I quickly got up,my siblings were in front of us "H-How long were you watching us?!" I cried, "since when we saw you guys sleep together," said Annabeth with a sly smile on her face "I'll make breakfast." said Roy and left the room,soon followed Annabeth "what happened?" asked ben and got up "your cousin... well you know the rest." I sighed "don't worry, I'll deal with later..."

(Later that night...)

when everybody was asleep,me and ben snuck out to the deck and met the same cyclops that we encountered last night. it led us underground...

there stood in front of us,was a giant battlefield. some stone monsters crumbled of defeat, I swallowed thickly. "look who's here," whispered ben and pointed to a familiar pig tailed blond girl sitting on a throne "Damn it..." I mumbled

"welcome one and all to the stone army tag battle royal tournament! There will be Two rounds,when the two compadres face round two,this is going to be good begin!" yelled Maddie.

for round one of us,it didn't go as planned,there were a lot of dust and blood. We finally made it to round 2,the last round of the games "this is the final round! Bring in the next fighter! And can someone get me some candy!?" cried Maddie. The steel bars opens... I heard Ben gasped "what is it?" I asked in usion. What appeared in front of us was a women with a torn silver ninja suit,blue eyes and light brown hair. The only word that came out of his mouth was...

"Mother..."

(dun,dun,dun cliff hanger! Now introducing ninjagosilverninja1's...Amanda! Why is she competing the games!? Will Ben and tiana defeat her!? Find out on the next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5: the stone games part 2

(wasabbi everyone! This bluegirl8 with chapter 5! A epic mother vs son battle,enjoy!)

Ben's pov:

"Mother..." I said in a hush tone "Both of you will be my next punching bags!" she said cracking his knuckles "Mother...we don't to fight you,it's me Ben!" I cried "you liar! You are not my son,your just an illusion in my head. Now enough talk!" yelled my mother and pulled out two steel fans,I pulled out my sword of fire. "Begin!" cried Maddie's voice. The crowds cheered and roared.

my mother charged at us. We dodged the attacks from her steel fans. Man she is good with those things! Both me and Tiana striked...

CLANG!

"Give up!" growled mother and kicked me in the chest. I coughed out some blood. She soon started to attack Tiana. "Tiana,hold her off!" I cried and charged at them "Got it-! Rruugh!" grunted Tiana,her left arm was slashed with the fans that started to bleed.

I kicked my mother on the head and blocked her moves "Tiana,get out of here! I'll take care of her!" I yelled and did an upper cut. "And what? Let you have all the fun!?" tisked Tiana and supported her left arm "your hurt! You need to escape go!" I ordered "alright! I'll be waiting outside,good luck!" she cried and bust her way through the stone soliders.

"What a bad choise,your friend is your backup for the battle!" hissed mother "Mother...I don't want to fight you?! please snapped out of it!" I begged. She complete ignore it and gave two roundhouse kicks and punched me in the eye. I toppled to the ground and my platinum sword flew off my hand. "Heh it's easy why you fell to the ground that easily,your pathetic and weak!" mother mumbled. I slowly try to get to my feet but...

WHAM!

she kick me in the face again! "I had enough with you boy!" she yelled and slashed her fans at me. I blocked the attacks with my arms,my sleeves were already torn. "Mother please! Remember father! Your family!" I pleaded "Your not my family,your just a-huh?" she stopped.

I got up and gripped on my right arm that was covered with blood "No...it can't be.." she muttered. Mother came up to me and grabbed my bloody arm,she quickly cleaned the blood that reveal my birthmark that was the fire symbol in chinese.

"You-your telling the truth... Your are my son... Benjamin!" she cried and gave me bear hug "Heh,it's about time you came to senses!" I smirked. "Hey! Why did you stop fighting!?" yelled a miniature "This match is over! We for fit!" cried mother "No! I'm the leader of this competition! I say how things go around here!" growled Maddie.

Mother threw her steel fan near her head "Get them!" ordered the blond pig-tailed girl. The statues raised up from their seats and charged... I grabbed my platinum sword from the ground and attacked "Hurry outside!" I cried and smashed a three-headed dog. A strong gust of wind blew behind me, Mother slashed her fans at the statues.

I nearly forgot she was a master of wind just like Annabeth...

"NINJA-GO!"

We slashed our way out. as we reached to the entrance, I can see Tiana and my dragon Firestorm. "Hurry get on!" ordered Tiana and grabbed my hand,I grabbed my mother's hand... Firestorm took off to the starry night sky...

Sensei kai's pov:

I coughed for the 5th time,did I catch a cold?

The sun raised in the horizon, Ben and Tiana went missing, How am I going to tell Cole about this?! Roy and Annabeth returned with their dragons, "Any luck?" I asked,Annabeth and Roy shook their heads "I'm sorry uncle, we can't find them... We failed you..." said Annabeth and look down to the ground. I sighed and shook my head with concern. Where can they be...

"Father!"

I could had sworn that I heard Ben's Voice...

"Kai!"

Okay, I think I'm hearing voices! I turned my head to the sky where... "What in the name of the elder gods,there you are!" I cried. Ben and Tiana suits were covered blood,torned and dirty. Firestorm landed on the deck. "Benjamin James Flamey, Where in the world have you been!? I yelled furiously. Ben got down from his dragon "I'm sorry father,we had to rescue a certain someone from the stone army," said ben and stepped to the side. behind him was... Oh my gosh...

It was... my wife...

her silver ninja suit was covered in blood and dirt as well, "Amanda..." I said and looked at her blue eyes,she ran to me and gave me a hug! "oh Kai, I miss you! what happened to you?!" she cried and buried her face to my chest "what happened to you?" I asked back. My four students smiled at me. Amanda spoke up "Oh no..."

oh no?

I coughed again,this one was a bad one. "Father!" cried ben and came to my side "don't worry,I'll be okay," I coughed again. "we don't have that much time! oh c'on,where is that damn potion!" cursed Amanda and digged out her pockets "what potion?" asked Annabeth "Here it is!" said Amanda and pulled out a small bottle with purple liquid in it "whats that?" asked Tiana "this potion will make your father make back to his normal age again! 11 years ago he was tricked to drink tomorrows tea! it made him grow old by 20 days every day!" explained Amanda. she gave the potion to me. My shaking hands grabbed the potion and I dranked it...

I couldn't feel my body... soon, something inside me changed... everybody gasped in awe "father... your young again!" cried ben. Tiana gave me those pocket mirrors that girls carry these days.

My hair wasn't white anymore,it had turn back to my spiky brown hair. my beard was up to my chin, the years under my eyes were gone (but I had a little bit). I was back to my normal age again!

my family hugged me. "welcome back aunt Amanda," said Annabeth with a smile. "students can you leave us alone for a moment?" I asked "yes sensei," they said in usion and left. "is their something wrong?" asked Amanda.

I gave her a surprise kiss "what was that for?" she asked "that's for restoring to my normal age." I smirked. Amanda giggled and we returned to our kiss.

Ben's pov:

well,my family is back together again. As we left my parents on the deck I followed Tiana to the hallway "so,do you want to do something tomorrow?" I asked nervously "sure you don't need to ask!" smiled Tiana and kissed me on the lips "I'm going to freshen up,wait here?" "sure!" this must be my best day ever!

**(awwwwww what a happy ending! btw, if you're wondering how old are the characters,here it is!**

**kai: 42 (normal age) 88 (when he drank tomorrows tea)**

**Amanda: 41**

**Ben: 17**

**Cole: 42**

**Sasha: 42**

**Tiana: 16**

**Jay: 41**

**Nya: 41**

**Annabeth: 16**

**EJ: 9**

**Zane: none**

**Roy: none**

**Maddie: 9**

**stay tuned for the next chapter! ;D )**


	6. Chapter 6: My first date

**(Sup! this is chapter 6 of ninjago: the stone army's revenge, I dunno if this chapter will mushy or something, please review! Enjoy!)**

Tiana's pov:

"OW!" I grunted "I know this hurts dear,but you must face it." said mom as she washed my cut that I got from Amanda, damn she use those steel fans well! I gave a little squeak of pain, "done! your ready to go now," said mom and wrapped my arm with bandages.

Today was the day that I will hang out with ben, not like a date, but just like a friend hang out. Many things were running in my head like what should I wear? put my hair up or down? makeup? I ran my hand through my long black hair, "something wrong dear?" asked mom and put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed "can you keep a serect?" mom raised an eyebrow "Ben kissed me two days ago,and he asked me if we want to hang out with him." I said praying that she won't get mad at me.

"You mean like a date?" she corrected "no! just a friend hang out!" I flushed "it's just that, I have no idea what to wear or hair,makeup?" "Sweetheart,just be yourself. That's the girl he fell for." said mom with a smile, I hugged her "thanks mom,you're the best!" I said "your serect is safe with me." said mom I winked at her and left the room.

Ben's pov:

"so Tiana,after this do you want to go on a ri- Oh Ben..." I mumbled and face palmed myself, firestorm snorted at me "Hey,it's not my fault that your our ride!" I complained and folded my arms, can't belive I'm talking to a dragon... "sup gooface, talking to Firestorm again?" I turned my head to the entrance, Annabeth. "how long were you- ah screw it..." I mumbled "Something gone wrong?" Annabeth asked and saddled up Breeze "I don't think I can trust you.." I said folding my arms,Annabeth cocked her head. Well, here it goes... "you can keep a serect,right?" I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth nodded "I kissed Tiana two days ago and then I asked her if we want to hang out, and do you know what she said!?"

(Fashback...)

Tiana: sure! you don't need to ask!

(End of Flashback...) XD

"Sure! you don't need to ask!" I answered trying to mimic Tiana's voice. Annabeth gasped in excitement "I knew it! You love her! Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!" jumping up and down and pointing at me "Oh hey what's that?" I asked and pointed to the wall "huh?" I got a pile of hay and put it on top of Annabeth's head. "This serect is between you and me!" I cried and ran out of the dragon's keep.

THUD!

"Hey watch where your going ma- Oh hey Tiana!" I said and stuttered. It was so odd that I bumped into Tiana, "Hey, so where should we go to our da- I mean,hang out?" she asked and helped my get up, "Mega Monster Amusement Park doesn't sound bad!" I clarified. Tiana smiled "Sounds fun! 3:00 right?" I nodded, "See ya then!" said Tiana and went inside. "what WAS that?" elbowed my cousin "oh shut up,besides, were just hanging out." I sighed and ran my hand through my spiky brown locks. "It's a date," corrected Annabeth "Don't make me punch you in the spot again!" I yelled. Annabeth nodded mutely and left.

Tiana's pov:

I went to my room and dug out my closest, what the hell am I suppose to wear! Mom's voice was echoing in my head...

_Just be yourself,that's the girl he fell for!_

That's it! Just be yourself! I grabbed my blue T-shirt,jeans,and my DC shoes.

(5 minutes later...)

Someone knocked on the door "Come in!" I answered "Er...Tiana?" It was Ben,he popped his head and entered the room. "I was checking in if you are ready," "Alright,I'm coming!" I exited the bathroom. Ben blushed the color of his sweater. "I'm in your hands," I said and hold his hand.

******  
As we entered Mega Monster Amusement Park,we head to the arcade first,we made a contest that who wins every game in the whole arcade,that the loser will have to buy the winner a prize. And of course, I won!

Ben bought me a stuffed half panda and half duck it was really cute, I named it Perry!

**(A.N: I got the stuff animal from gravity falls episode 9! and the name from phineis and freb!)**

"This is the best prize ever,thank you ben!" I said and kissed him on the cheek,I can tell that his face is in heaven. At the end of the day,we rode on the fares wheel, when we reach the top,I clutched on Ben's arm because I was afraid that we might fall.

'Best date ever!' I thought. That's right, I change the hang out thing to a date! "Thanks Ben I had fun time!" I said and clutched on perry, "I had a great time as well,Tiana." He replied with a smile. I closed my eyes and kissed him for the 3rd time,his arms were around my waist... I wrapped my arms around his neck... Strawberries exploded in my mouth... soon oxygen became a problem. I let out a small moan and yawned. "I'll carry you to bed." said Ben and carried me bridal style. My sleepy head fell on his warm chest. "I love you Ben..." I moaned and fell asleep. "I love you too Tiana..." replied Ben and carried me to our shared room...

**(Do you think that was mushy? Please R&R!)**


	7. Chapter 7: we make truce

**(hello everyone this is bluegirl8,this chapter might be long... er, enjoy!)**

Roy's pov:

_"Wake up Roy, I know what happend to your past,"_

_I banged my head on the ceiling of the bunk bed. What a strange dream... I was dreaming of the falcon again... The odd part is that I have been dreaming of the falcon lately. I grabbed my ninja suit and headed to the bathroom._

_I headed to the bridge where my normal aged sensei and Annabeth's little brother EJ was, "The hunt starts early today," I said with a bow "well, a watchful eye never sleeps." said Sensei Kai "As long as Maddie and the stone army Rome freely,nowhere in Ninjago is safe," warned EJ "Where are the others?" I asked "Training in the upper deck," replied Sensei._

_I entered the deck,the cold wind blew._

_SQUAW! SQUAW! SQUAW!_

_my eyes scanned the sky,it was the falcon. It perched on top of the pole "you were in my dream my mysterious friend,why did you come?" I asked with a smile. My body sensed dark energy..._

_I whipped around and saw behind me... The Darkness!? "*gasp* Darkness!? but you were banished!" I cried. The shadows mouth curled into a smile. "Foolish child, I was banished because I wanted the platinum weapons of spinjitsu. And when I have them, I shall destroy Ninjago once and for all!" he yelled. I did a backward somersault and pulled out my star hammer. "Give me your star hammer of ice!" ordered the darkness, " You have to take them from me! NINJA-GO! Gack!" he grabbed me by the neck._

_"Stupid boy..." he growled and threw to the ground, "so long,ninja!" grinned the darkness. I didn't see a cargo box hanging on top of my head, The shadow pulled out a knife and cut the rope that holds the box. "Oh no..." I said and closed my eyes shut to end the dream._

"_Ow! huh?" I... didn't feel the cargo fall on me. I dared to open one eye... it was the yellow ninja?! he created a bubble of water around us when the cargo dropped. soon the bubble evaporated, the yellow ninja nodded at me and attacked the darkness._

_I watched in awe._

_His moves were amazing! To flips,to jumps and attacks, he was amazing! For an odd reason, he pulled out Annabeth's weapon: The Platinum Bo Staff of winds and used it to thrust the shadow. The darkness grunted and try to attack, the yellow ninja... is it Annabeth? or Tiana? With one punch, the darkness fell overboard... I quickly got up and look at the mysterious yellow ninja. he had the falcon on his left shoulder,his fist were on fire,around him I can feel wind and air of the water srounded me. millions of falcons srounded us "What's going on!? Ben, is that you?! What's the meaning of this?! **WHO **are you yellow ninja!?" I asked._

(later in the real world...)

I banged my head on the bunk bed once again. Annabeth looked at me "Sleeping in huh? Your going to miss training!" she said and tug her purple sash. "why didn't anybody wake me?" I asked "well you having some dream,we don't to wake you!" said Ben with a smirk on his face "how do I know that this a dream?"

THWACK!

Tiana hit me with my pillow, "does that feel like a dream?" grinned Tiana "No, thank you though," I replied. My siblings laughed.

that morning. I was feeling slow, are my energy level going down? "looks like somebody is slow this morning,what exactly did you dream about?" asked ben we met our sensei on the deck to do our daily stretches "first the crane."

I stand on one feet and raised my arms as if I had wings "but this dream is weird guys,I saw a falcon." I whispered "a falcon appeared in your dream?" asked Annabeth "but I have some connection with the falcon,as if it trying to tell me something." I whispered trying to hold my balance "what did it show you?" asked Tiana "this time...it showed my the yellow ninja!"

"THE YELLOW NINJA?!" said my siblings in usion

sensei turned around and look at us "that looks like the shock monkey,bad form, more focus!" said sensei and turned around "Roy! You can't just drop a bomb like that, spill the beans!" scowled Annabeth getting back to her position. "Yeah, what else did you see?" asked Ben "He was fighting the darkness," I replied "that's what the scroll said, that the yellow ninja will defeat the dark lord's shadow! but did you see who was the yellow ninja?" asked Tiana "I could not tell, he shared our elements," I whispered.

"Now,pinching crab." Ordered sensei and changed position,I copied the same position as he did. "Well tell us everything! And don't spare any details, there has to be a clue that tells us which one of us is the yell-OW! OW! OW!" grunted Ben as his father grabbed on his spiky brown hair. "What was so important to ignore my teachings?" asked Sensei Kai

"Er, nothing father!"

"It was nothing sensei,"

"um, yeah we don't talk while you teach!"

"Everyone was paying attention!"

"*sigh* since you all lack in focus,you can all share the punishment!" said sensei and folded his arms.

"WHAT?!"

"Punishment?"

"It was all Roy!" blamed Tiana "I was mearly answering their questions!" I cried "No free time and no video games! The rest of the day will be used as training, and tomorrow! for that matter..." punished sensei "Training! for how long?!" whined Annabeth "Until the four of you can answer this simple question 'what is the best way do defeat a enemy?'" asked Sensei Kai and walked inside.

"Easy, with a sword!"

"Your fist!"

"Spinjitsu!"

"Tornado of creation?"

"*sigh* pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you, make sure you sharpen your mind as well as your spinjitsu." explained our teacher and left.

Maddie's pov:

(later of the night of Amanda's rescue)

"I told you idiots to guard me, not let the lady cut off my head with a fan!" I growled "Were sorry master Maddie..." said the statues that look kinda like Medusa and bowed down to my knees. "You should be a shamed of yourselves... now get out!" I ordered and pointed to the door. They quickly scrambled to the door, I sighed and collapsed on my throne, why does being the leader of the stone army has to be so hard!?

"General, why are we still following this child?!" hissed the second in command miniature "Because the child has set us free for the last time Baraka! now get the master's water, she is very tired!" said Ishi. I can here Baraka cursing as he left. "forgive me master,Baraka has been...stubbern lately..." mumbled Ishi,I shook my head.

"here you are master... oops!" said Baraka

SPLASH!

"I'm very sorry master the tray slipped..."

he... he splashed water on my face!

"Ishi get that cyclops and execute him!" I ordered and tried to wipe the water off my face. "I'm no longer serving you! I should be in control!" yelled Baraka. Some stone monsters gathered around. "battle! battle!" cried one of the stones. "this shall be a battle for the necklace! If I win, Maddie shall be the leader. And if you win you will have the necklace and Maddie will leave the throne!" explained Baraka.

I was later taken prisoner, "fighters ready? GO!" hearing clashing and grunts, I struggled to get out. I should be good with knots by now!

**(A.N: Maddie is tighed to a chair,just like Lloyd in episode 16! :D)**

"Go Ishi,GO!" I cheered. Their was a giant THUD! no... Ishi fell! the statues had cried Baraka's name,the referee put the tiki necklace around him. The solders realised me "You! leave and never return!" Ordered Baraka. I gave a little squeak and ran out the arena...

Tiana's POV:

We entered Sensei's room,I can smell smoke from that smoke fortune teller thingy. Sensei,Jay,Dad and Zane were gathered around it. the 4 men opened their eyes, "Have you 4 figured it out?" asked Zane getting up "Indeed we have, together guys. 1...2...3... **TEAMWORK!**" "Is this what you think?" asked Dad.

"Heck yes!" we all said in usion.

Awkward silence. "sadly, no. that is not the answer..." said Sensei kai's as he shook his head. Annabeth sighed "how can teamwork not be the answer?" We went back to our punishment, training all day. "Speaking of which,what about this dream?" asked Ben to Roy. "Let me just say, that the yellow ninja is awesome!" Said Roy in excitement.

(After explaining the dream)

"...With his fist on fire..." explained Roy,the three of us gasped in awe. "So I'm the yellow ninja!" said Ben in awe for the second time "Hey what are you talking about? he had my skill of water! It's ME!" I clarified to my boyfriend "Did you see when he pulled out the staff? **I HAVE THE STAFF!**" yelled Annabeth and pulled out her platinum staff extending it to her hight. "I think you miss the whole point of this dream,the falcon landed on his arm,and it was my dream! so it's me!" said Roy crossing his arms, "I think that we can cross Annabeth off the list,I got more power than her!" Said Ben "That make like,zero sence dumbass!" replied Annabeth. "**YOU **make zero sence!"exploded ben and shoved her until it end with a fight. Roy and I broke them apart, "Guys! let's just get back to training!" I ordered. Oh why does the leader has to make choices for this team?!

(later that night...)

I spent the night with Annabeth,trying to think of any answers. "Can't belive we have to this! Were ninjas,not high school students!" I grumbled "Don't worry sourpuss,were smart. We can figure this out!" said Annabeth. I put my bangs behind my ear, "let's see...how about 'training'?" I suggested.

I can hear the rain outside tapping down the window, "we should check on the boys,they been on the bridge a little too long..." mumbled Annabeth looking at the door. "why are so worried about the boys? they can handle themselves!" I said. "Well you may never know if they get hurt,or get in trouble,or get robbed!" clarified Annabeth,I sweat-dropped "Its' not like something is going to fry the electricity or something!" I said.

ZAP!

Everything went dark, "Told ya!" said Annabeth. I cursed under my breath that my sister was right, "help me find the door!" I cried and used my hands to feel until I feel a cold,round knob.

(A few minutes later)

After from crashing to walls and some jars that I might pay for the damage,the 2 of us made it to the dinning room. my Friends and family were all there. Ben and Sensei Kai had created a flame in their palms to have light around the room. "When is the lights are going back on again?" questioned Annabeth "Your father is working on it,but we found out who started the this problem in the first place." Said Sensei Kai calmly and pushed a small figure.

EJ?

Ben chanted something in japanese to make his flame bigger. 'much better!' I thought. *sniff* I look down at the figure,it was... Maddie?!

She was covered with dirt and she had tears in her eyes. My mother instincts are kicking in...

Annabeth,Ben,Roy if you see me do this,kill me!

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay hon!" I cried and hugged her for some reason. Everybody had shocked expressions on their faces. "I hate the stone army! they kicked me out and I can't find my Grandpa!" Sniffed Maddie and cried in my chest.

Okay,I feel like Maddie is tricking me... is she playing a trick on us? "What are we going to do with this brat?! She nearly made her servers kill us!" exploded Ben "I know exactly what we must do..." Said Sensei in a serious voice.

"'and that's why luke the turtle,choose the frog as a friend not the stone. THE END'" Said Sensei kai and closed the story book. My siblings and I peered through the door. "I wish grandpa Wu had read me that," said Maddie "If he was here, I'm sure it will be the first book he read to you my dear," said Sensei and patted Maddie on the head. "Goodnight Sensei!" yawned Maddie as her yellow sunny eyes drift asleep "Goodnight Maddie,"

we waited for him in the hallway "I don't get father," mumbled Ben "Why is that brat being punished?!" said Annabeth "Yeah! we had to train all day! And she gets to read a bed time story?! It's not fair!" I yelled. "hmm..indeed! I nearly forgot,why are you 4 not training? have you solved the question?" asked sensei.

we all shook our heads "No sensei...we still don't know what is the best way to defeat an emeny..." And we walked back to our room in belief "It is to become their friend." corrected Sensei.

! oh...

As I followed my siblings,I stopped at Maddie's was sleeping peacefully... Things had got interesting around here...

**(*sigh* man, writing a story is hard! it took me 5 days to finish this or something! *collapses on the floor* btw a new character will appear in the next chapter, (not an OC!) that's all! ^-^)**


	8. Chapter 8: a new rival

**(Sup this is chapter 8! a new character will appear! Enjoy!)**

Ben's pov:

It was that morning that things got to a bad start,I went to the game room early in the morning to check on my high score for face to face 2. I heard whistling from the hallway "Hey Ben! I seen Annabeth beat your score,it was pretty sptactulare!" said Maddie as her blond head popped in the doorway "Heh, you must be talking about SA2 (sonic adventure 2),this is fist to face 2,nobody beats me in my game!" I chuckled.

**(except Tiana... XD)**

"Whatever,later bro!" said Maddie and skipped to the deck. My eyes widen,hoping that my score was still there.

My brain exploded...

On the screen was Annabeth's name in every box...

"...ANNA!"

Tiana's pov:

Well,today started badly...

I was in the kitchen cooking my culinary achievement,violet berry soup. Since it was my turn to make dinner around here,I shall test myself is my cooking is good. I sip a sample of the soup...Sourness exploded in my mouth. "Hey Tiana! By the way,I seen Roy adding something in there. He said your cooking can use it!" said Maddie and left.

My right eyes twitched and I screamed "ROY!"

Annabeth's pov:

"*sigh* It's finally done!" I said and wiped the sweat off my forehead. The sparing bot is done! I did a few tinkering with this thing for a week! I put on my kendo armor "Alright,let's try level 2 shall we?" I asked to myself. I typed in 2 on my phone.

Suddenly it was level 9 "Hey Anna! I seen Tiana trying to repare the sparing bot earlier,isn't that your expertise? Later!" said Maddie's voice as it faded away "Wait what?!" I tapped on my phone to shut the sparing bot.

'TARGET CONFRIMED. ATTACK!' commanded the robot and came closer to my "NO! TIANA!" I yelled.

Roy's pov:

Nearly morning,I got my fresh basket of my clean pure white ninja suit. I heard Maddie come over whistling "Hello Maddie,what brings you here this fine morning?" I asked with a smile "Ben asked me get his ninja suit,he said that he threw it in with your whites!" she said and opened the basket,pulling out a red gi.

"Here it is,thanks!" and skipped inside. My eye twitched when I pulled a pink shirt...

(a few moments later...)

"You couldn't be happy about the top score,**YOU HAD TO RUB IT IN MY FACE?!"  
**  
"You know how long it took me to make that! Three days,**THREE DAYS!"**

"It's an honest said law okay,**YOU DON'T TOUCH A PERSONS INVENTION!"**

"How am I suppose to strike fear in this...**IT'S PINK!"**

we didn't notice our sensei coming in the room,he opened the screen door that behind it was Maddie trying to hold her laugh,at the side of the laughing blond girl,layed a wench,laundry soap and some spice from the kitchen.

we all turned around and look at her "*gasp* YOU DID THIS!?" we all gasped in usion. "Guys,I get first dibs..." growled Tiana and was about to strangle Maddie "No dibs! I put her up to this for todays lesson,to show you the destructive powers of rumors and jumping to conclusions can only lead to trouble." said Sensei Kai "Did you every thought that the rumors were true?"

"Uh,no offence sensei. But I'm jumping to conclusions,todays lesson is lame," said Tiana "Yeah! Why can't you just parlized your opponent with one finger? Or tell a person is lying by the twitch of his or her nose?" asked Annabeth.

"Because not all lessons are not about fighting! And I miss placed my lesson book..." replied our sensei Scratching his spiky head. Ben went over to Maddie and pulled out a small book from her pocket "You mean **THIS **lesson book?" asked Ben holding it up.

"It was the perfect plan,until you have to mess everything!" Tiana closed the screen door before Maddie could finish. "ER,IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE FOOLING AROUND,WILL YOU COME UP TO THE BRIDGE. WE STILL HAVE THAT...STONE ARMY SITUATION THAT WE NEED TO ATEND TO,OVER AND OUT!" cried EJ's voice in the income.

"It's one thing that you let our enemy's granddaughter live here,and my little brother being here and our family members,I thought this was a ninja head quarters,I mean a ninja head quarters!" scowled Annabeth "YOU DUNNO I CAN HEAR YOU...OVER AND OUT!" said EJ's voice once again.

we met with EJ and Amanda on the bridge,a few days ago Maddie told us about the stone army that Baraka is general for the monster tribe. "I heard Baraka will realese the next caves,but I forgot the rest of them..." explained Maddie "There are 3 tribes: Monster,Humans and Animals." Said Amanda looking at the screen.

**(A.N: sorry I changed it to 3 instead of 2...)**

Ben's pov:

I was very surprise about my mother's answer,maybe she is smarter than Annabeth or Roy? "Maddie,where did you find the Monster tribe?" asked EJ looking at Maddie. Her face turned red "I er...I found them on top of the mountain of Juminikai Village." She answered,trying to hide her blush. "Well maybe I can reasearch the map!" said EJ and pushing back his glasses.

While my little cousin works on the map,I decided to take Firestorm for a ride. going down to the dragons keep at the bottom of the ship. "Hey there bud! want to go on a ride?" I greeted. Firestorm did a low growl,he make that sound when don't feel well "Something wrong big guy?" I asked and petted his head. A few of his scales were shedding off as well for the other dragons. My father walked in with a thromoniter in his hand "I guess it's that time again," he mumbled looking at Firestorm "The dragon scales are shedding,they must migrate east." explained Father,my siblings joined in as well "What? Aqua is going east?" asked Tiana looking at her dragon and patting her on the head. "Will we ever see them again?" asked Annabeth un-saddling Breeze "It is hard to say," replied Sensei.

We said our good-byes to the dragons as the flew away from the Bounty heading east to the unknown of Ninjago... "Take care Aqua!" I heard Tiana cried to her dragon. "What now? Our rides are gone,what will be our next rides?" asked Annabeth. I perked up and looked at my platinum sword of fire that reflected my face...

(Flashback...)

_"You 4 had never unlocked your true potential yet and you never unlocked the serects that your weapons hold!"_

_"But my sword,it was so bright! Is this what you ment about unlocking our weapons?"_

_"*sigh* your only at the beginning,the road is long and winedy,but yes this is what I ment..."_

(end of flashback...)

I swung my sword multiple times,traced a flame on the blade..._'focus...' _I threw it in the air...

FROOSH!

I was on a red motorcycle in a second! It cause everyone to noticed "What in the world?!" gasped Tiana "How did you do that?!" "Ben has unlocked his weapons serect,you must focus on your weapon!" Said Sensei. My waterbending girlfriend stared at her Platinum daggers...She did some thrusts and strikes,until the daggers started to glow...

FROOSH!

In a split second,it had turn into a aqua colored hoverboard! "Whoa! did I do that!?" she said in excitement. I turned my head to Roy,he pulled out his platinum star hammer of ice,he created a wall of ice around him... A light started to glow...

FROOSH!

As the ice shattered,it reviled Roy on a snowmobile I can hear the engine of it revving.

I looked at my cousin,she closed her eyes and twirled her Bo Staff like those marching band girls in school. Annabeth did a backflip and lights flashed...

FROOSH!

She was in a gray jet in one second,my fathers face was taken away by our weapon's serects. "Test run!" cried Annabeth and flew in the air like there's no tomorrow. She did so tricks in the air...I hope that idiot won't get hurt...

The alarm shook the ship,I quickly loss focus and fell on the ground,face first. Annabeth landed on the deck as well,but feet first...

My team rushed to the bridge,"I found the map of the stone army's caves! the bridge has tracked down Baraka's clan to the Animal cave and human cave!" said EJ pointing at the locations. "Then what are we waiting for? Ben and Annabeth,you take the Animal cave,Tiana and Roy,you take the human cave!" commanded Father,I cursed under my breath,I wanted to go with Tiana..."And take this," he gave a small whistle to her "I heard this whistle can destroy the stone minions," Tiana raised her eyebrow "Er...Thanks," she said.

"OH! can I go! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee! I'll be super good!" begged Maddie "No,you will stay with EJ and the others here," replied my father "*sigh* yes sensei..." sighed the 2 9-year olds.

Tiana's pov:

I think I'm getting the hang of this! we reached to the location of the human tribe,the cave was inside the mountain of a million steps. As me and Roy got off our new vehicles,Roy sighed when he looked at his pink suit...I try to hold my laugh... "well,our vehicles won't do any good,we go the rest of the way on foot." I said looking at the mountain "But this is the Mountain of a million steps,aren't we press for time?" asked my nindroid brother "Then we take a short cut..." I grinned and pulled up my mask.

(a few minutes later...)

Since dad taught me how to mountain climb without rope,I know how to do this. Roy was on my back,sheesh this dude is heavy...How big our his gears!? "I'm I too heavy?" he asked "Nope your light as a feather pinky!" I lied. I'm totally calling him pinky for now on...

As we reached to the top,I tried to catch my breath,we looked at the hole next to it was a rope "Looks like Baraka was already here..." "You go on without me I need to..." I huffed. Roy nodded and climbed down the rope...

I followed him,he lit a touch, and shined it around the underground cave. he walked up to a painted wall "Huh? didn't mama stone didn't tell them not to draw on the wall?" I joked "...These images tell that when the 3 tribes uniting..." translated Roy "Will,those statues had those war with each other for centuries," I said looking at the drawings "It says here,once they unite,they can find the four small monster statues that will awaken the great stone warrior. An evil that will destroy everything in its path..." translated Roy.

I looked at him "still,you get all that from those little pictures?" I asked. The ground started to shake under my feet... "This gives me great concern,if Baraka is not here and unties all of the tribes before Ben and Annabeth find them-!" "Relax Roy! Their just stupid dumb statues that belive in fairytale if anything,you got all the-!" I froze and looked around "did you feel that?" I whispered "I didn't feel anything," said Roy looking at me.

I kneeled and put my hand on the ground,its rumbling... "There's something on the ground...What ever you do,don't move..." I said quietly.

CRACK!

Something grabbed me,but I dodged it just in time. the arm grabbed Roy by the neck. My nindroid brother still had the tourch in his hand and shined it to the figure,it was a stone human that was very buff "mm...I have been waiting for you!" said the stone man with a big grin on his dusty face "Baraka since his regards!" "Did you sneak up on us to tell us that!? Pathetic!" choked Roy. The stone man laughed "Look who's calling 'pathetic' Pinky!"

"Hey! Solo io lo chiamarlo Pinky!" I yelled in Italian and pulled out my daggers.

**(A.N:Tiana is half italian, (cole's family side) what she said in Italian :Only I call him Pinky! XD)**

I slashed my daggers at him,that made a gush of water appear and splashed him...The buff stone man quickly let go of Roy and went underground. "Roy,go for the rope!" I ordered.

Roy dashed to the rope... I can feel the mans dirty hands on my neck "Tiana?" asked Roy "GAH! OW!" I grunted as I landed on my butt first. The rumble inside the ground was around Roy then came its way to me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and pulled out the whistle that sensei gave me...Oh drear god,please work!

I blew on the whistle hard. The buff man got out and clinged his buff hands on his ears "RRRUGH! My ears!" he cried and grabbed my by the neck again "GACK! -oy! -ach!" I choked and threw him the whistle. Roy dropped the torch and grabbed the whistle ad blew on it.

The stone man let go off me and covered his ears,"Wrap your hands around this! HI-YAH!" I cried and gave him two roundhouse kicks...He fell on the ground with birds flying over his head. "*sigh* good one!" said Roy,giving me a thumbs up. "Thanks,but he was expecting us...Ben and Annabeth must be walking into a trap!" I warned "C'on,lets get outta here!" We ran to the rope,oh I hope those two are okay...

Ben's pov:

I revved my new motorcycle farther,here we are,the toxic bogs,the next animal cave is... I jumped and catched my sword in the air. "Heh,nice trick cuz," Smirked Annabeth,that had her weapon in her hand. My cousin's right eye twitched and covered her nose with her purple mask and hand "Oh dude,if you cut the cheese,you could at least told me! EW!" she said "Hey it's not me!" I yelled "Were at the toxic bogs,this place smells worse than Mr. Brookstone's chilli!" I got a stick from the ground and dipped it to the green water... It made the poor stick disintegrated... Annabeth swallowed thickly and we jumped to tree,to tree.

We landed on a piece of land that had the biggest tree in the swamp. Annabeth examine the tree and knocked on the trunk... "Think this must be a...!" she opened the trunk that relived to be a door! Green smoke poured out of the door "Pee-u!" cried Annabeth. her voice echoed the inside tree... She laughed awkwardly.

"*sigh* let's get this over with before Baraka gets here..." I sighed and looked around "we must have miss them,check this out! _'_They say you're the yellow ninja,but I say **I** **am**!" she yelled into the tree "**I AM!**"

I looked around the swamp to make sure nobody spots us...

CROAK!

"Huh?" I pulled out my platinum sword in defence...nevemind it was just a toad... "You shouldn't sneak up like that little one! Heh,if I was a well-trained ninja I-" The toad spit something in my eyes,it stings so hard that my eyes were swelling tears. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again,everything was blurry...am I halustanting?

"Anna?" I called my cousin's name. Is it me or my eyes that are showing me this? no...NO! Gnomes and elves started to popped out of the ground! "Annabeth,ANNA!" I cried. My cousin gave me a confused look when she popped her head from the tree "There so many of them! Elves and gnomes everywhere!" I shrieked.

"Er...I have no idea what you're seeing,but I need ya partner!" Said Annabeth and extended her bo staff. I shook my head in frustration, "I-I never fought little people before! **WERE TOAST!**" I cried "Well,Well,If it isn't the ninja! My have you grown!" said a voice from the tree.

Annabeth's pov:

I whipped my head to the voice,it was my least favorite statue...Baraka.

"Baraka? But how...!" I stuttered. I think it was already to late...baraka has unleashed the tribes! "Foolish ninas,I was way ahead of you in the beginning!" said Baraka as the statue tigers came close to me...

FROOSH!

Two flashes of lights shined the foggy sky. It was Roy and Tiana! "Anyone order a little kick butt?" asked Tiana. Her voice echoed through the tree. I cried their names to help me,they slashed their way to me "What happened to Ben?" Asked Roy as we went back-to-back. I looked at my hotheaded cousin that was clinging to my left leg "I'll tell you later!" I replied and swung my staff at the stone animals.

The animals back us up to the acid water,good thing that there was a big log that might be able to carry the 4 of us.

"Quick,to the log." I ordered. I grabbed Ben and jumped to the floating log.

Tiana got out the whistle sensei gave her...she blew on it but the statue that look like mudusa snatched it from her hand. "Now,lets not sound foil our fun!" laughed Baraka.

The statues laughed at us,the log was sinking because of our weight... "Oh dear,I've got a sinking feeling... Looks like this will be the last I'll see you!" crackled Baraka.

"That's it,I officially hate dragons. But now,I officially hate Stones!" grumbled Tiana. Ben's blurry eyes widened "Wait...Do you see that? A magic flying rope! We can climb to safety!" and was about to step off the log,good thing I grabbed him. "Oh man! that Toad's venom is some powerful stuff!" I said. "Whatever it is worth,it was an honor to fight besides you..." clarified Roy,thinking this is the end. "Me too," said Tiana "Yeah...dittto." I replied.

If you call me crazy,but the flying rope that Ben seen had come to life,"Hey wha!?" "The magic flying rope!" gasped Ben "Everyone,climb over." I commanded. Baraka's minions looked up to the sky, what came down some big,red,robot? Oh my stars...IT'S SO BIG! The minions stepped back than ran off. The chest of the robot opened, It was a guy who had some samurai mask on "Baraka target confirmed,time to bag 'n tag!" The person said. he had a scratchy voice. he aimed a dart at Baraka's butt. Damn,that guy has good aim!

The miniature screamed and ran further into the swamp... The guy got down from the robot walking towards us "Who are you?" asked Tiana,putting away her daggers "WHOA! That was the coolest thing I ever seen!" I said in awe "*gasp* Santa!?" gasped Ben,still that venom is some powerful stuff! "Oh thank you mysterious warrior,I owe you my life for-!" Roy was cut off when the masked man sprayed him a blue gas.

My nindroid brother fell hopelessly on the ground "Hey what the hell are y-!"

BANG!

My head started to hurt from the boomerang that the man throw, "Anna-!" I heard Tiana's voice but had been quiet for a second My eyes closed and I can feel my body hit the ground...

**(oh man! that's gotta hurt! who is this mysterious person? is he steeling the ninjas thunder for now on? try to figure who is this man! stay tuned for the next chapter! shhhh...)**


	9. Chapter 9: The pink ninja saves the day

**(wasabbi ameigos! this is chapter 9 here,enjoy!)**

Tiana's Pov:

I opened my eyes slowly...Where am I? My head was throbbing with pain,what happend?

I got up, "Tiana!" I was than tackled by Maddie "thank god your awake!" she said "Maddie,what happened?" I asked rubbing my head "you were out be 2 hours,you parents are worried about you..." said Maddie and got off me. I got out of bed and checked on the others,first

I headed to the kitchen "mom? Dad?" I asked. A women with flaming long hair spotted me "Tiana!" mom had a reviled face on her and hugged me. "Are you alright hon? do you need a glass of water?" my mom worriely asked "No,it's just that my head hurts...ow..." I replied,rubbing my head. "I think you need lay down some more dear," said my mother "Not until what happened to my team,where are they?" I asked looking around "I dunno,I remember sensei and Ej found you in the Toxic Bogs..." said my mother.

I sighed and went to look for them... When I entered the hallway,it was cold. It's spring time in Ninjago,usually when the cherry trees started to grow. I stopped at the door where I heard Amanda's voice "Poor thing..." I entered the room,Amanda and Sensei kai was looking down at their son,who was in bed. "Ben's illness should wear off soon..." he mumbled. I was kind of heart-broken when I see the Flamey family like this... Sensei spotted me "Ah,your awake Tiana," he said "Will Ben be okay?" Amanda shot me a glare. "His illness should wear off soon,I'm going to meditate..." replied Sensei and left with me and Amanda.

I gulped "so..." I said awkwardly,rubbing my left arm that she slashed a few weeks ago. (it was still healing) "Are you in love in with my son?" Amanda asked and nearly pulling out her steel fan. "If I tell you...you won't kill me?" I asked. Amanda nodded in response. "Yes..." I said,blushing.

Amanda studied me for a while,then she smiled "I sure you two will make a great couple one day," she said. My face went red,what is she talking about? "Take care of him will ya?" asked Amanda and left the room. I looked at my hotheaded boyfriend... "Please be well soon..." I prayed and kissed him on the forehead. That feeling came to me again... I yawned and fell asleep on him...

(A few hours later)

Ben's pov:

I couldn't feel my body... am I dead? I opened my eyes and found myself in the bounty again?! Was this whole thing a dream? Or I'm still halusting? I sat up and felt something on my lap...Tiana!? My face went red,who!? But!? "nmm...Ben?" she asked rubbing her emerald green eyes of hers,Tiana quickly got off my lap. "Oh! Ben! I-I can explain!" she said. I looked at her for a moment "Er...good evining?" I replied awkwardly.

It's 7:35 almost time for dinner. "Tiana,where are the others?" I asked getting up "I don't know if their okay..." she said with a worried look on her face. "C'on,it almost time for dinner." I said and we walked to the dinning room.

What ever happen when we were knocked out?

"...And that's what happened," ended my father,sipping his tea. "So what you're saying is,you found us uncaonsus in the middle of the swamp?" questioned Annabeth "Yes dumbass..." I muttered under my breath. Does this girl ever listen?

"well,it wouldn't be for that huge mechanical robot!" snarled Tiana. "Samurai,It was samurai." corrected Roy, "A samo...what?" questioned Maddie scratching her head "Samurai,a highest level of warrior class. They will serve great honor on the battlefield," explained Aunt Nya.

I blinked,and everything went fuzzy... "It stood up to a hundred feet high! With weapons coming out of it! *gasp* Look at Sensei's hair!" I whispered to EJ next to me. I pointed to my father,Who's hair was moving like Medusa's snakes "It's moving like SNAKES!" EJ shook his head "*sigh* when is this venom thing wear off? It's starting to get annoying..." he sighed. Annabeth,Roy and Maddie stared at me awkwardly,did I just did something cool?

"Sensei,when me and Roy were at the mountain of a million steps, it said that when the tribes are unleashed,they will realse the stone warrior!" explained Tiana "The stone warrior?" asked EJ "Well whatever it is,it's a box of stones that I won't open..." she mumbled "*sigh* this is all my fault,If I didn't open the first one,none of this won't happen..." sighed Maddie. "We cannot change the past,but we can protect the future! At least we have the whistle I gave you," said father with a calm smile "Hehehe,It worked very well but about that..." mumbled Annabeth,playing with her food "Baraka sort of..._Took it..."_explained Roy

Father's smile turned into a frown "What the whistle!? Gone!?" He shook his head "*sigh* Your four are in Ninjago's last hope..." he sighed.

Suddenly,the alarm started to go on,EJ stood up. "The Bridge must have detected something! It might be the stone army!" We ran to the control room...

Roy's pov:

It showed the map of Ninjago City on the screen "Looks like they are meeting underground...Baraka must be uniting them..." I said "GO! we must not let the 3 tribes unite!" ordered Cole.

My siblings and I headed to the deck.

"NINJA-GO!"

When my spinjitsu stopped,I was still in my pink ninja suit that Maddie _made _me. "*sigh* I must get this taken care off..." I mumbled and shook my head. Ben was still doing his spinjitsu,fell to the ground. He might still have the venom thing. "Don't worry,it will wear off soon. But for now,your coming with me!" said Annabeth and helped her cousin up.

Annabeth and Ben went first,my brothers scream echoed the sky. Me and Tiana followed... The 3 of us transformed to our own vehicles... "I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!" cried Tiana. I nodded in response. I revved the engine and glided down a building.

I hit the breaks and stopped at an ally where me siblings met. I looked around "Wow...Ninjago City" I said in awe,clearly,Ninjago City is the most populated city in Ninjago, "I've heard stories about this place..." said Ben. The lights around us was very pretty,to lamppost,billboard and buildings every thing was shining like a star.

"It is the biggest city of all of ninjago,My home is around here," said Annabeth "I always imagine to be on a billboard here," "Oh! you two?" asked Tiana.

"Er,may I remind you that we must be under a massive stone army gathering," I explained trying to put my siblings on track, Ben looked around until he pointed to a sewer cover "This might be our ticket..." he smirked "Oh I hate the stone army!" shivered Tiana.

Ben opened the hatch,and climbed down "Oh hell no,I'm **NOT** going in that sewer,I just wash this suit!" nagged the water ninja folding her arms "Alright your highness,what's it going to be? Save Ninjago from an army made out of rocks? Or going down a sewer?" asked Annabeth. Tiana looked down and sighed "Saving Ninjago..."

(as they entered the sewer...)

We tip-toed,not even making a sound,until I heard a voice "Friends,enimes,and emines that pretend to be friends," it was Baraka's voice. Giggles echoed the stinky sewer... We watched over them "I welcome you-!"

"That's a lot of statues!" hissed Ben "What are we going to do?" asked Annabeth,Tiana's head perked up "I have an idea! fallow my lead..."

"What is with the humans saying...Let it go already!" joked Baraka,more laughs had echoed "It's funny,because it's so true!" giggled one cyclops. "Heh,any other seriousness, I gather all of you today to have revenge on the humans who had kept us still for generations!" said Baraka "And I want to return the favor..."

the statues cheered and roared "That's sounds like a great plan,but you know that a monster would screw things up!" cried Tiana "Who said that!?" yelled one of the animals.

"Those idiots can go to the underworld!" snickered Annabeth,behind the human group.

"I bet the humans are dumb digging underground!" said Ben,hiding to the side of a wall.

"All that digging must have giving the _dirt for brains_!" I cried,trying to hold my laugh.

The crowds started to fight with each other, "What's going on...why am I loosing them!?" growled Baraka to the animal general that was a lion,the big kitty shrugged. "*gasp* The ninja!" he hissed. Baraka spotted Annabeth "Don't worry,I'll take care of it!" said the human general and dug underground.

Ben looked over the statues and gave me 'it's working!' sign,suddenly he was pulled underground "WHOA!" Me and the girls were shocked and tried to escape, I hear Tiana's voice going down... Annabeth tripped and got surrounded be the human tribe "**RUUUUNNNN!**" she shrieked.

I sprinted to the hallway,which led to the train station. My head whipped around to see if the human tribe was still following me,I looked a poster that had the "Sitar Legend" logo,it was pink. I ran to it and closed my eyes "He went this way!" yelled a voice foot steps came closer...Than dissappeared. I opened my eyes and looked at my ninja suit,I guess that pink is a lucky color after all...

"Did you take care of them!?" hissed Baraka "All but one sir..." said the human general,opened a door that had Ben,Annabeth and Tiana wrapped in ropes "Search every inch of this sewer!" ordered Baraka. The servant's nodded and looked around,looks like this is my Q...

"Hey look,up at the air!"

"Is it a bird!"

"Is it a frog!"

"It's a flying pink ninja!" cried one of the statues

I swung on the rope a monkey... "GO PINK NINJA,GO!" cried my siblings. I kicked Baraka and the generals off guard,than headed to my teammates and cut the rope "Now,Let's get outta here!" I said. "Get them!" Ordered Baraka, I lead my team to the hallway "Let us...Blow this popsicle stand!" I cried "Popsicle stand... Heh,I love it!" said Annabeth.

I grab my star hammer and blasted the whole hallway with ice,than transformed into my snowmobile "Get on!" I commanded. Without hesitation,they got on. The engine revved and we rode to the exit "Do you think that it takes words to untie the stone army-" "GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!"

(Meanwhile at the Destiny Bounty...)

"I gotta say again,Pink is sure a lucky color!" smirked Ben at me. "You know,If it's not in a lesson book or not,we used the distracted power of rumors to our advantage," said Tiana,chomping down her rice, "And now the stone army will not untie for now..." warned Annabeth. "Well,it won't be without Roy saving us from them!" said Ben.

"Oh don't thank me,thank Maddie! I it wouldn't be for her "laundry skills" we would be all found!" I clarified,everybody laughed. I ears perked up when somebody opened the screen door "Phew! It took me 20 loads Roy,but your suits no longer pink!" said Maddie and hand me my pure,clean,white ninja suit "And to show that I'm sorry Tiana..." Tiana raised an eyebrow "I got you a can of nuts!" exclaimed Maddie and handed her a jar of nuts.

My sister chuckled "Oh! I see where this is going! When I open this a bunch of snakes is going to pop out! No thank you!" Tiana walked over to the refrigerator to get something,until rubber snakes flew everywhere. Annabeth giggled than everybody else. Still,these days are getting interesting...

**(aaanndd done! I'm sorry if this chapter is short... Btw,have any of u guys seen episode 20 yet? the island of darkness is now unleashed... stay tuned for the next chapter!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Iron sharpens Iron

**(sup everyone! this Bluegirl8 with chapter 10! This chapter will reveal who's the samurai! Yes,I know who is the samurai**

**Annabeth: C'on tell the story already! I'm dying right now!**

**Alright,alright, Enjoy!)**

Baraka's pov:

The heat poured down from the sun,I will never understand how humans face all this heat. Me and the animal general were digging up in the hot desert...Legend had said that a stone fortress has been buried somewhere in this dessert "We are wasting our time Baraka,there nothing here but sand and dust," replied Dobutsu,the animal general. "You pu too much faith in fairytale..." "I know what I'm doing! The lost fortress is around here...keep looking!" I ordered until me shovel hit something that look like a floor.

I bent down and turned the lever... The ground began to shake under our stone feet,and sand started to blow away leaving a big stone Fortress in front of us "Dobutsu,I give you,formally known,as the Stone Fortress!" I smirked... This is perfect...

Ben's pov:

"Mom,cut it out!" I grumbled "Now don't insult me when I'm fixing your hair young man,you know better!" said Mother,she was playing with my hair once again just like yesterday and the other day... "Why can't you play with Father's hair,or EJ's!" I declared and crossing my arms on my chest. "Because your father's hair and EJ's are fine! Your hair is messed up,maybe we should cut it..." she said,and got out hair gel. The cold and sticky substance was rubbed on my head,giving me a shiver down my spin. "Done!" cried Mother.

I couldn't really see because my bangs are too long from the hair gel,I quickly messed up my hair,having my regular spiky brown hair. Mother sighed and shook her head "*sigh* You look and act like your father,Benjamin..."

I smirked and went to the dining room where everybody was eating breakfast. I sat next to my Father and uncle Jay. "First,I'll stomp his tail! Then when he turns,I'll thunder-clap him to his ears! And when he's stun,I'll disarm-!" said Maddie but she was cut off by Cole,Tiana's father "Heheh, too late Mad,he has already taken control of your mind!" "Or has put you in a squeeze!" said Uncle Jay "Or had spit venom on you! Trust me,that is bad stuff!" said Father,laughing. "*sigh* Sensei Kai,how do you stun the snakes without being affected by their powers?" asked Maddie "Sadly,it was the whistle that you 4 had carelessly lost..." corrected Sensei "Hey! we didn't lose it! Baraka took it from us!" said Tiana. "Whatever the case,without it I fear have nothing to combat their powers," explained Sensei. "We may had stop them from uniting in the past,but they will try again. And one day,they will be stronger..."

"Don't worry uncle,I almost unlocked my full potential and when I became the yellow ninja,were not going to need some old whistle!"

I chuckled "Wait? you're going to be the yellow ninja!? Haha, **DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!**" To my cousin. "I thought it was decided to be me?" asked Roy "Oh Roy,the only thing about you is because you're a robot!" Tisked Tiana. The four of us started to argue.

"Kai,the parcel is here!" said Zane,holding a black foam box as he entered the room. Annabeth's head perked up when she saw it "What's in there Zane?" she asked and stood up. "Your new uniforms of corse!" said Sensei and opened the box. The four of us gasped and dug through the box. "Oh my gosh! I love the golden highlights!" Annabeth gasped "What should we say guys,can we try on the new suits?" I asked,my siblings nodded in response a huge smile curled on my face... "Oh...Nothing for me?" asked Maddie as her yellow eyes got watery "Well,um... You get...Uh...The box!" said sensei and slid the empty box to her.

(a few minutes later)

When I was up on the deck,Roy was already changed into his new uniform. It had gold shoulder blades and a few trimmings.

**(A.N:Roy has the same ZX gear like Zane,and Ben is the same like Kai...)**

"Does it take this long a female to get ready?" asked Roy,I sighed and looked at our home "I dunno dude. I'm not a girl," I replied. The door opened reviling two,slim figures.

"About time you two were-!" Holy dear god...

This is perfect! Oh man I wish I had my phone... I couldn't imagine the girls more... *gulp* Hot...

Annabeth had half armor with gold highlights like mine,a purple belly top under it with a few belts buckling her chest and light violet trimmings,long purple fingerless gloves that had a golden highlights each,her left arm to her chest was covered in bandages that looked like a of a t-shirt. She also wore purple torn shorts that was held by light violet sash (and was also holding her bo staff),and black tights.

And last without least,Tiana...oh man she is so... god,I can't even say it! Tiana had the a belly top like Annabeth but was the aquamarine color and teal trimmings and a few of the sleeves look like they were torn off,the left arm covered in bandages was still there but it went its way to her chest through her back,teal color fingerless gloves,a jelly bean blue sash holds a torn teal skirt,a weapon holder tied on her right leg,some silver shin guards to match her shoulder blades and had the same tights like Annabeth.

"Um...guys?" asked Tiana in front me waving her hand at my face. I quickly shook my head and lost my focus "Oh,I uh...Got distracted..." I said blushing and scratching my head at the same time. "You mean _I_distracted you?" corrected Tiana with a sly smile on her face blushing like me.

I chuckled,turned my head to the window of the bridge. Cole was looking at me,he pointed to me than Tiana and brung his fist to his palm. I swallowed thickly "Uh,we should meet up with Annabeth and Roy know!" I said and pushed my girlfriend to our siblings.

Cole's pov:

I look over to the window where Tiana,Annabeth,Roy and Ben were. I glared at Ben and brung my fist to my palm,he quickly flinch and push Tiana to the purple ninja and white ninja. "Dammit Kai,why does your son always had to flirt with my only daughter..." I grumbled and cross my arms on my chest, Kai smiled "What are smiling about?' I asked "Oh nothing... Maybe that our children are growing up," he said. I smacked him at the back of the head "What kind of answer is that!?" I yelled.

Suddenly,the alarm sounded the ship. We rushed to the bridge just like everyday. "Looks I don't want to break up the moment kids,but your statue buddies are stirring up trouble at mega monster amusement park," said Nya pointing to the screen. "Oh man! this the perfect time to test out the new uniforms!" cried Annabeth "Amusement Park!? can I go! PLEASE! PLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!" begged Maddie "I'm sorry dear,but you must stay with the others,where it's safe." Replied Kai. "AW! Ninja get all the fun!" grumbled the young girl.

Annabeth's pov:

My siblings rushed to the deck,I look down at the big amusement park below us, "This new outfit looks like it's going to protect our skin!" I said,rubbing my golden shoulder blade "Yet it is light and breathable!" said Roy. "Oh stop walking down the catwalk and let's go down already so we can go on rides!" cried Tiana and pulled out her twin daggers from her weapon holder. "I love an old fashion roller coaster,but nothing beats this!" said Ben excitement.

I was the first one to dive down,I twirled my bo staff and transformed to my hurricane glider (jet)

FROOSH!

We reached down to the amusement park,with a flip to the ground "Hah! not even a scratch on me!" smirked Tiana. Screams came over "Heh,people please calm down,were already here!" I said. A group of people cheered around a couple of stones monsters,already in knots.

"Uh...Hey,what the hell just happened?" asked Ben to a lady "OMG! You like,totally missed it! There was like,Icky monsters and then this cute samurai came here and captured them!" explained the teenage girl "He was soo dreamy!" said another teen girl "You saw his face?" "No,but we can like,tell!"

EJ suddenly appeared out of nowhere,with Mom,Dad and Sensei Kai. "Oh! Mom,Dad,EJ! Your here! Wait,How did you get here so fast!?" I cried. Ben joined in. "You just the whole thing! he just got them and flew off!" Said EJ and cleaned his glasses with his shirt "It was really cool!"

The word 'samurai' was rumoring the park "rrugh,Who is this guy?" growled my hotheaded cousin "Whatever he is,he's steeling our thunder!" said Tiana. "And we just these new outfits! Oh that's it,I'm going to say it,I hate the samurai!" I grumbled stomping my foot on the ground.

"Oh! do I hear a hint of jealousy?" asked Sensei and taking a piece of cotton candy from Dad's hand "This might be a lesson from you," said Dad with a smirk on his face. How the hell do they get here so fast!?

"The lesson is,Iron sharpens Iron." explained Sensei "I do not fallow,sensei?" asked Roy "Healthy competition can help reach your full potential faster,do not be jealous of this samurai, let it inspire you-! *gasp* Rollar Coster!"Cried Sensei and dashed off to the park.

"Inspire?" I asked,scratching my head "Wait a minute,maybe my old man is right!" clarified Ben "You want us to compete with the samurai!? He get's all the cool gadgets,we don't stand a chance!" said Tiana "No not with him,US! I say we turn this into our own competition! Which ever of us is skilled enough to catch this mysterious samurai is probably the best of the bunch!" Ben exclaimed,swinging his platinum sword nearly cutting of a guy's head.

"So who learns the identy of this guy...Will be the destined yellow ninja! Hah! I love it!" I said and twirled my platinum staff "Then it's a bet,may the yellow ninja win!"

"NINJA-GO!"

**Author's pov:**

**And with that,the competition to catch the samurai had begun! the 4 young ninjas had tried to catch it,but had failed.**

**one was trying to attack him with brute force without even thinking... (Ben: HEY!)**

**One had got there 1 second late before he could get him... (Roy: HEY!)**

**One hadn't thought twice before smacked to a wall... (Tiana: HEY!)**

**And one tried to act like a dumbass in distress... (Annabeth: HEY!)**

**Onto the story! *hides from the ninjas***

Maddie's pov:

I clinged on Ben's back when he gave a ride to the nearest arcade around him,I got down from his bike, "Alright,I know that's its my turn to look after you. But just play a few games and stay put while I look around okay? I have a felling that the samurai might show up..." said Ben and handed me some coins "Maybe I can help!" I exclaimed.

"NO!"

"C'on! at least drop me off to a decent arcade!" I tisked "Sorry squirt!" replied Ben and went off,leaving smoke behind him "Ben wait!" I coughed. I was about to enter the arcade until I heard a familiar voice "I hear they found it... and everybody is scattered again!"

I hid behind the wall to get a closer look... the stone army! "Impossible! The lost fortress does not exist!" said a stone monkey "Well it isn't lost anymore!" replied a statue that look like a half human and half horse "And I hear that there's going to be a fight!" the monster walked into a green bus "Fight? Count me in!" said the monster and got in the bus.

I counted the coins that Ben gave me, 25 coins...that will do! I ran back to the arcade and spotted a skull mask with two plastic bones "Hey mister! how much is that?" I said and pointed to the costume "5 coins dude," said guy that look goth and was chewing gum. I threw down all the coins at the counter and grab the mask and bones "Keep the change!" I cried and headed down the door.

I quickly put on the mask and sprinted to the bus,"Hey you!" yelled the bus driver that look like a squirrel.

**(LOL)**

"Last one in,closes the door!" said the stone squirrel "Oh! Of corse!" I said and close the bus door. We took off...

A few moments of riding a bus,the sky has turned into night. I fell asleep the whole ride until the bus came to a stop.

there stood was a big fortress probably the biggest one I ever seen! "the stone fortress..." I said in hush tone. As we got out, we walked in the fortress,there was training grounds and fighting stuff in there. We all gathered to a big circle that look like a fighting arena. I scenes the area for baraka or the other generals.

what came out was baraka and the human general,they were talking about something and put something in their stoney ears. The Animal general came,yelling something. "Fight,Fight!" yelled the statues around me. Baraka had pulled out a bronze,small whistle. The animal and human screamed and covered their ears

*gasp* he using the whistle against his own! Baraka than attacked the animal and human general till they fall to the ground. He pick the 3 necklaces and raised it up.

**"ALL BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER,STONE ARMY!"**

the statues around me bowed,I tried to bow as well,but I felt I was loosing my grip on the plastic bone...

it made a clucking sound as they fell. The stones started to complain around me. I turn on my heel and was about to run,but it was too late,I was already grabbed by a statue that look like an ape. He removed my skull mask and showed it to Baraka "Maddie!?"

Annabeth's pov:

After I almost got run over by a train,I went back to the bounty in disbelief. My 4 siblings had frowns as well,but not EJ. "Any luck?" I asked them,they shook their head in response. I sighed and sat next to my cousin,playing with his bowl of steaming rice, "have an odd feeling that somebody is making fun of me..." said Ben. "*sigh* Trying to find out the identy of the samurai is harder than finding a needle in a haystack!" sighed Tiana "Any luck with you?" "The dude is good. He's like a ghost! I nearly got run over a train because of him!" I exclaimed.

"I am starting to believe that we will never catch him," replied Roy "I think it's hard to say, none of us is closer becoming the yellow ninja..." mumbled Ben.

Sensei Kai entered the room with a smile on his face "hmm... I guess that iron is sharpening iron!" he said with a calm smile "I feel that you're getting closer to your true potential..." he patted Tiana's left arm which was the one that Aunt Amanda cut "OW!" grunted Tiana and rub it. Sensei Kai look around the room with a confuse face "Oh...Where's Maddie? I thought you were looking after her Benjamin," and turned to his son.

"I thought Tiana was going to pick her up," said Ben turning to Tiana,"Well I went to the arcade,she was not there..." replied Tiana "Anna was-!"

"Hey,don't bring me into this! I looked after the little squirt yesterday!" I countered "Sensei,we have not seen her..." said Roy "...You four must find the little one,I fear she is in big trouble..." ordered sensei.

*****  
We went back to the small's town arcade "Are you sure you left her here?" I asked my cousin pointing to the arcade "Yeah,I'm not a dummy Annabeth," replied Ben "Maddie? Maddie!" called Tiana as we entered the arcade. I looked at the counter and saw a goth dude chewing gum,looking at the window "Hey,have you seen a girl who is about yeh high,Blond hair in pig tails and has a number 5 on her shirt?" I asked. He ignored me. My right eye twitched and I grab him by his collar "Listen gothy,we can do this the easy way or the hard way! Answer me or I'll make you a half mast out of my staff!" I yelled at him,dead in the eye "Okay! Okay! She bought a mask and some plastic bones and ran out!" he gulped.

I let go of him "You make it too easy..." I said and went back outside. "What now?" asked Roy,Ben looked up at the lamp-post,hanging on there was a video camera. "Roy,can you get that camera and hack it?" asked Ben pointing to it. Roy nodded.

**(A few playbacks later...)**

We followed Maddie's footsteps leading to a road that had bus tracks "Guys, we got a bus to catch!" said Tiana,threw her daggers in the air and transformed to a aqua hover board. She jumped on it and rode off... we followed her to the unknown of Ninjago...

*****  
The four of us rode across a desert,what is that? in the distance was a big stone building "It looks like a marble house!" said Ben "Whatever it is,Maddie's in there and we need to rescue her!" exclaimed Tiana. As we got off our veichals,we sneak in...we jumped to column to column and traveling by shadow.

I nearly slipped be Roy caught me in time,the four of us reached to a large battle pit,I can hear cries and shouting around us "It appears that Baraka has already united all of the tribes!" whispered Roy "Huh,I remember we ruined their last '_get together_' that's not a reason they didn't hand out invations,my feelings are hurt!" said Tiana "Maddie!" hissed my cousin and pointed to Maddie in a cage "Damn,and look who they worship!" I replied and pointed to a giant statue with four arms "The great stone warrior..." said Roy.

"all the more reason to get Maddie out of here!" said Ben "This comes to an end...**TODAY!**" and pulled out his platinum sword. we jumped down...suddenly,a cage went over our heads as we fall. I lost my grip on my platinum bo staff,it was out of the cage "Why hello,ninjas!" crackled a scratchy voice...Baraka... "Looks like we caught the main event..." he snickered as a he gritted his stone teeth (some of them were lost).

*****  
I cursed under my breath,the statues that look like cyclones had made us walk to the battlefield. "Big event!? what do they he mean main event!?" I cried sarcastically "My analysis tells me that WE are the main event!" explained Roy "Or the main course!" said Tiana "Roy,you maybe right. It might become the end today," replied Ben "uh...you mean WE as in US are going to end today!" I corrected.

"Stone Army! I alway's wondered to know,who would win in a fight? Ninja? Or samurai?" yelled Baraka to the crowds around us. "Samurai? We have to fight him!? he got that hulking thing of armor and we don't have our platinum weapons! that's no fair!" I yelled in frustration "Oh I got a bad feeling about this..." mumbled Ben,the iron bars opened...I gulped... "Stay together!" warned Ben "Prehaps he will join our team! I mean,he hates the stone army as well!" suggested Roy

There,in front of us,was a big mechanical red robot,the Samurai. His big hands were in chains and they soon realse him. "Begin!" commanded Baraka. The samurai threw a boomerang at us... "DUCK!" cried Tiana. We followed her command. The boomerang returned to him "Oh screw that,he is NOT on our side!" said Ben.

he came over and tried to grab us,but we jumped over him... The robot ran back and threw his boomerang at me,I ducked "Haha,Miss me!" I taunted.

CLANG!

Pain exploded on the back of my head and I fell on my knees,the crowds cheered "Annabeth! Are you okay!?" asked my sister and helped me up. "I'm good," I replied. The 4 of us stared at the samurai for a moment.

Suddenly for a second,he pulled out a big katana and striked... we dodged the attack but we were scattered around, we met with each other in the middle of the battlefield "Tornado of creation?" suggested Roy "This could be a good chance! right about now!" said Tiana.

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"WIND!"

**"NINJA-GO!"**

The samurai stepped back...he lost grip on his weapon... everything around us was sucked in our tornado...

As our spinjitsu died down,we turned everything around us into a huge sling shot! we pulled back...

The spiky ball hit the samurai,than collapse under the Stone Warrior.

he was soo close for getting baraka! "Get 'em!" I cried and ran to the lying robot. Baraka pulled a switch that had activated spikes popping up the arena, "Rrrruuugh! Why can't anyone play fair!" I yelled at Baraka. A smile curled on his stony face "I think you should be going down now!" he laughed,Baraka pulled another lever. This time it made the battlefield tilting. I grabbed on the spikes "Could this get any worse!?" screamed Tiana,the samurai manage to hang on to the spikes as well.

"We must continue to be fake fighting for real," said the samurai in a scratchy voice. "Were fake fighting?" I asked him "Keep up the sharade hold on to my Exco suit!" he replied

"Why should we trust you!? You nearly killed us with your sword!" uproar Ben "We don't have a chance Ben!" I cried. Ben shook his head and jumped on the samurai and we soon followed. The samurai's rockets light up and we head to the ceiling...

CRASH!

We busted through,Is it me? Or is this suit going down "There's too much weight!" said Roy,The suit's chest opened and popped out was the samurai. He dived down to the fortress "I can't believe he just saved us!" said Tiana "He just stole our thunder again!" yelled Ben,angrily "OH I HATE THAT SAMURAI!"

The suit whizzed around "How do you turn off this thing!?" I cried. My eyes widened when I saw the ground "Mayday! Mayday! Were going to-!"

CRASH!

I was flung off the suit and landed head first to the ground, "C'on..." I grumbled... *pop* My head got out and I started to cough out sand from my mouth "Guys?" I cried as I got up. My voice echoed the dessert when I called my siblings names, "Oh...I wish samurai will help..." I prayed. Something whizzed on top of my head, I look up... The samurai!

His jetpack started to malfunction and landed,I ran after him...The samurai shook his head and removed the big red helmet... Who in the world!? He had short black hair and was his height was up to my stomach.

"EJ?" I asked and walked up to him. The boy looked back and immediately put back on his helmet "Stand back ninja! Don't look at-!" he sighed and reveled his face "Me..." I was in shock with my little brother "I...I don't understand...Your the samurai!?" I said. EJ sighed "It was always a big kids club,you never let me try to help,so... I found my own way to be a hero..."

"Are you mad?" he asked "Mad? Of course not! It's just-! All this time,I was trying to protect you,mom and dad! And you never needed it... Your amazing!" I said to him "It's the brains big sis!" said EJ,tapping his head. "Your not going to tell the others are you?" EJ questioned "But we have a bet! We said that who will learn the identy of the samurai is-!" EJ's eyes started to water... "*sigh* no,of course not..." I mumbled. His frown changed into a smile "Thanks Annie," he replied and gave me a tender hug. I returned it back "By the way,where did find or make all this stuff ?" I asked and pointed to his jetpack "You have no idea what things are in the attic back at the body shop!" he smirked "Anyways,you should get back to the others before any of them gets suspicious... We need to rescue Maddie another day..." EJ handed me a cloth wrapped in a shiny medal...The platinum weapons!

"EJ,whenever I get into trouble,Ben,Tiana,and Roy got my back. Just...Just be careful okay?" I promised "I promise," He replied back "Then how are going to get home?" I asked back "oh,I have my ways..." said EJ and press his watch...

Tiana's pov:

CRASH!

I rubbed my head when I got up,looked over to the to the sandy ground where I only seen Roy and Ben "Where's Annabeth?" I cried to them.

The boys and I yelled our sister's name.

"Anna?"

"Annabeth?"

The suit stared to operate and flew to the sky... "Wait! The suit-!" All that was left was a speck of it... "Great! Annabeth is missing,we don't have our weapons and the samurai suit is gone! How worse this day can get!?" yelled Ben.

"Guys!"

We turned our heads to the voice,It was Annabeth waving our weapons...

(Night,Destiny's Bounty...)

Sensei kai's pov:

"...He said nothing,he just handed me the platinum weapons and poof..." explained Annabeth as they ninjas were brushing their teeth, "Wait,he just...poof?" Tiana asked "Whoa,wait a minute Annabeth,if the samurai had the most powerful weapons on earth,why did he just gave it back to you?" asked Ben. My niece looked at EJ that was passing by in the hallway.

"Mm...I dunno,maybe E- I mean, he not so bad after all," said Annabeth "All I dunno that we owe him our lives,maybe he made us all better." "I sence that the bet is off.." predicted Roy "More importantly,Maddie has found her way into the stones grasp. I fear there is no way that we will never rescue her..." I intrupped "Father,there's always a way!" said Ben "And don't worry,we will find her!" said Tiana.

I left the room closed the door behind me,and entered the hallway,I stopped at EJ's room where has about to go in "I believe this belongs to you?" I asked and handed him a S-shaped boomerang. He was surprised and took the weapon "Iron sharpens iron,and sibling,sharpens sibling..." I said with a smile. He smiled back and close the door.

I knew from the very beginning that he was the a new rival to my students.

**(Done! phew! this chapter took long! I put my heart into this chapter, please R&R!)**


	11. Chapter 11: the switch

**(hey everyone this is Bluegirl8 with chapter 11! A ninja will unlock their full poential... Enjoy! :D)**

Roy's pov:

"20 minutes! He just broke his own record,the guys in human!" Said Ben in awe.

(In the water...)

I continued to meditate... Being underwater feels like I can focus more...

huh?

Something has stroked my back. I turned around,it turned out to be a fish pecking me. I smiled and stroked it's back and I head up to the surface. I popped my head out of the water. My siblings we in awe and jumping up and down "Haha! were not worthy!" said Annabeth and bowed up down to my feet when I got to the deck. Ben handed me a fresh towel "Did I beat the record?" I asked to my brother "You destroyed it!" corrected Ben.

"Okay,okay,is anybody thinking what I'm thinking? We have been training for so long,I don't think we can't get any better! Just think that all we accomplish!" said Annabeth.

Ben smirked "Like the time you dared me to go into a volcano for an hour? Ha! I wasn't even burned!" "Or the time that Annabeth made the Bounty fly without even operating it?" asked Tiana "Or the time when Tiana created a HUGE whirlpool in the water?!" questioned Annabeth in excitement.

"The question should be raised,prehaps we have reached our full potential?" I asked,clenching a fist. The 4 of us walk back inside to meet our sensei.

"Well,every morning,I do five-hundred push ups!" I clarified to my siblings "Five-hundred? Ha! Try a thousand!" grinned Ben "I do a thousand and one!" said Annabeth "What is this ammature hour? Sounds like my warm up!" tisked Tiana

We entered Sensei's room "Sensei,what does true potential look like if-!" she paused when she seen sensei,back towards us,we quickly bowed "Are apologize sensei,we interrupted you..." I said. Sensei Kai put his katana in the scabbard and carried it on his back "*sigh* I'm very sorry I've been distant lately. My mind has been elsewhere since Maddie gone missing..." Sensei Kai mumbled,looking at the window. "What can I help you with?"

"Sensei,what if we done enough training? What if we reached our true potential? What if were ready?" asked Tiana "Mm...You may have reached top peak physical concision,but haven't reach _your _inner potential..." said Sensei Kai. "In each and every one of us,there are obsicales that hold us back. Only when you concur that fear,will your heart be free,only then when you reach your _true _poential...Only then we will have a chance to stop the stone army from unleashing the stone warrior..."

"There is more than the stone warrior that you had led on,isn't their father?" asked Ben,placing his hand on his shoulder "*sigh* I have my own obsicals within my own heart,there is a story I didn't tell you four..."

(flashback...)

_A few years ago... It was the final battle between the green ninja and lord Garmadon,your fathers and I were nearly becoming an end. Until,that when everything changed..._

Annabeth: Wait a minute! What happened?

Sensei Kai: I'm about to tell you! Now Shhh!

_Lord Garmadon had one single trick up in his sleeve. He bent his shadow... That had become the darkness we know today... But,Lord Garmadon hadn't had full control over his shadow,instead the shadow started to poest Lloyd for his strength and power. The green ninja struggled for his body to set free from the darkness grasp... It nearly drain Lloyd's power,Darkness made a curse on Lloyd so it had little control of his body,it said 30 years from now that he will return with Lloyd's body in his full control_

_Drakness fled and the green ninja defeated his father... I have a horrible feeling that the darkness will return with and have full control over Lloyd's body one day..._

(end of flashback...)

"So the darkness nearly had control over the green ninjas body put a curse on him!?" said Tiana "It was all garmadon's fault,if he hadn't created that damn shadow in the first place none of this won't happen..." replied sensei. "You four have finish your training,you must now focus on stopping Baraka from getting the four monster statues..." he ordered and walked out the door. "But never loose focus on the obsicals that lie on each of your hearts,that holds you back from true greatness. Unlock your true potential."

"But how can we do it sensei?" I asked "It is one of each of you to discover." he explained and headed out the door. "Wait,where are you going?" asked Annabeth "I'm going on a personal journey on my own." said sensei "If your going for Maddie,you'll never do it alone!" warned Tiana "I'm going to find someone who can be evaded. Annabeth,tell your mother to set the course to the peaks..." ordered Sensei.

Annabeth nodded and ran to the control room...

(After sensei Kai left...)

Baraka's pov:

Deep underground,well under the mountain of a million steps were my army of stones. My two generals gathered around a table like map of Ninjago. Dobutsu was the first one to speak "It says nothing where to find the monster statues are hidden! Did our creator left us nothing,Where is he!?" "This,here! This must be a clue!" I said and pointed to the painting on the stone table "'_When the three statues unite as one,the path towards the stone warrior has begun!'"_ I said as I translated the symbols "Yes! '_When the three tribes unite.'_We done all this! It says nothing!" growled Ningen,the human general.

"If you don't find out soon,the others we begin to ask questions! And soon they will think you don't know what you're doing!" hissed Dobutsu "I know what I'm doing fool! Time to bring back the stone warrior! Legend spoke of a map to where the 4 monster statues are hidden... Keep looking!" I ordered.

Roy's pov:

We started off to Jumanikai Village to hang up this silly poster of the monster statue "*sigh* This is silly!" I declared,nearly tearing up the posters "Do you have any other ideas?" countered Ben "Hey! Maybe sensei is going to find the samurai to help us!" suggested Tiana.

Annabeth and EJ froze "Oh! t-the samurai! I'm sure E-! I mean,he is looking for the monster statues as well!" Annabeth stuttered and bit her lip "Um... I everything alright with you two?" asked Ben.

"Yeah! Yeah! Why wouldn't it be!?" asked Annabeth in a sarcastic voice "One hundred percent! Were not hiding anything!" said EJ as a bright halo was on top of his and Annabeth's head. Ben's right eye twitched.

I began to hang up the rest of the posters...Until a feeling came to me...

"Hey,weirdo!" yelled a man "Your making a mess on my store front!" I complety ignore him and dropped the posters "You got a problem boy!? Maybe I should teach you some-!" "I'm very sorry sir! My friend sometimes stares off to space sometimes!" apologized Ben and bowed "He's littering all over the place!" the man growled "W-will pick it up. So sorry!" said Tiana "Roy? What's the big deal?" hissed Annabeth.

I pointed to the falcon that was flying in the sky "*gasp* It's the falcon! Oh my stars,every time we fallow it,it leads us to good fortune!" Annabeth gasped. I followed my feathery friend...

(after fallow the falcon...)

"Good thing... that were in... top... *gasp* physical condition! phew!" panted Ben behind me. Still,we kept falloing the falcon. I t has led us to a snow forest in Ninjago "Gosh,that bird just keeps going!" sighed Ben and collapsed on the snowy ground of tiredness.

"Uh,Whats that?" Ben pointed to a old sign that said:

**BEWHERE OF TREEHORN**

"I am not familiar with..._'a_ _treehorn'." _I said_ "_It just might be some wild squirrels," said Ben.

SQAW! SQAW!

"Well don't loose him,I'll wait for the girls to catch up!" He said and I nodded in response.

The falcon was still flying through the sky in ease,I ran to catch up "Where are we going,mysterious friend?" I cried to it.

The falcon whizzed around the sky like an airplane and crashed to the ground. I quickly removed my mask over my head and ran to the crashed bird.

When I look for a closer look,it had twitched out sparks as if...!

"Your... a robot!?" I exclaimed.

I picked up my friend and looked around "Where have you broughten me,my falcon friend?" I muttered.

The snow crunched under my feet. It was so silent that I could hear a thumping sound...

I layed my falcon friend on the ground and listen carefully around me... It's drawing closer... I went to my fighting stance... "INTRUDER! INTRUDER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Two red beams were on my chest and I pulled over my mask. It had revealed that it was a large pale blue robot right in font of my and started to shoot bullets.

I dodged the bullets with ease and transformed my starhammer into my snowmobile. I made a quick turn "COME BACK HERE!" yelled the robot.

That's it...

I made another turn straight at him,jumped up and my vehicle went back to its normal form (or a weapon XD) I threw a spare throwing star (in case of emergencies) it the hole of its gun. The robot tried to land a punch on me...I dodged it swiftly...

Wait a minute...that symbol... as my feet touch the cold ground,I turn to the robot and said to come here. The robot feamued smoke from its back and pointed its gun,straight at me. "SCANNING...SCANNING...SCANNING COMPLETE!" said the robot. I jumped and climbed up the nearest tree I can find,my light blue eyes scanned for the weak spot on the robot's back. There!

"NINJA-GO!" I cried and a cold,icy tornado surrounded my entire body. I froze the robot's feet as it struggled to get free,my spinjitsu stop and I sprinted to robot,flipped over him and pulled out a chained scithe blade from the platinum starhammer.

**(still,sorry I forgot to mention that...)**

I grab a hold on it's back and smashed it the control panel multiple times with the blade... "SYSTEMS DOWN! REAPEAT! SYSTOMS..." that was the last word the robot said and landed on the ground. I got off its back and my eyes glanced to its symbol...it has a Z on it!? I removed my black glove from my right hand,showing a 'Z' as well.

I walked back to the falcon,which was still laying there hopelessly on the ground. I cradled him on my arms,the falcon had a different from mine. My eyes scanned the snowy woods but something else caught my attention...

A big hallow tree.

Why does it feel so familiar... It had the same symbol as the my feathery friend,my hand glided on the tree's bark. Until I heard a long creak...

The bark I touched had turned to a door. My eyes widened when it opened in front of me... Something in my head says there someone might be inside,but I simply ignore it. A spiral staircase was led down. When I got to the bottom,everything around me was covered in dust and rust,I placed the falcon on the dusty desk. The odd part was,there was a blueprints of it on top of the desk. "So,this is your home my feathery friend," I said and scanned the blueprints...

I press a button the falcon's chest and the falcon came back to life,he perched on my shoulder. "You brought me here but why?" I asked. The falcon pecked my ear and picked up a brown,old journal from the drawer. "What's this?" The falcon cawed at me that should mean read it.

I opened the journal and read it for a few moments... "No! This can't be true! No! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!..."

Annabeth's pov:

"What in the world is this place?" I asked looking around "This was the last place that me and Roy stopped," said Ben. "Where is the falcon?" questioned Tiana.

*SQAW! SQAW!*

"The falcon!" I cried and pointed to a black speck in the sky "After it!" yelled Ben. The falcon flew down to a tree with an opening of a door,it cawed one more time. "Did that bird just...went to that tree?!" I said completely in awe. "Whatever it is,this could be interesting..." replied Tiana.

The 3 of us entered the cold,inside of the hallow tree which has led down a spiral staircase "Roy?" I cried and my voice echoed the tree. "Wow! Would you look at this place!" said Ben. The spiral staircase had come to an end when we seen Roy on his knees,we ran to him. "Roy? is everything alright?" asked Tiana and shook Roy's shoulder.

Roy held his head up with tears streaming in his ice blue eyes "Guys..." he mumbled "Are you hurt Roy?" I asked with my heart filled with worry. My nindroid brother stood up and handed us a brown journal "This journal... It explains everything..." Roy said. I opened the journal and began to read it...

_dear journal..._

_I have created a my very first clone of me! I shall name him... Robotic Operation Yenta! Or maybe Roy, for short. He shares my appearance as well,I should remember that next time to work on his motherboard..._

-Zane

"Is that it?" Ben asked,Roy shook his head and skipped a few pages "This one..."

_Dear journal..._

_I have created a monster! I did not see this coming,I was examine Roy one more time and... He started to went bezark! __Roy was infected with a virus I never knew of.. He had already destroyed some villages and towns. I had already switched of his memory switch and shut him down... I must take him to jumanikai Villages Orphanage tomorrow. If he figures out that he was a robot or flips his memory switch on... I fear that Ninjago will come to an end and the virus will come back... Farewell my son..._

-Zane

I can feel sadness and sorrow in my heart what I had read. I hugged Roy "Oh Roy... We never knew..." "It's fine Annabeth,I must get rid of this virus if it's the last thing I do!" declared Roy.

"WHAT!?" The three of us cried in usion "Roy are you crazy!? If you flip your memory switch on,the virus will return! I won't let you do this!" I pleaded and hugged him tight. My eyes started streaming with tears like Roy's,I can't lose my brother!

"Annabeth..." said Roy in a calm voice "You,Ben and Tiana must help me get rid of this virus." I looked at him,he had a serouis look on his face I could tell. "We will help you,your our brother. We shall not let any of our siblings die!" said Ben clenching his fist. I took a step back from my nindroid brother.

Tiana and I squeaked when Roy removed his top ninja suit. I quickly covered my eyes. "Ready?" asked Roy "Ready," the 3 of us answered.

I heard a click and everything went silent... "R-Roy?" I asked one more time. A laugh filled the room "Thhhhank you for flipping that foolish robot's switch,that was like prison for me..." said a screechy voice. I gasped. It was Roy that I never wanted to see,his skin was more pale,and his eyes were bloody red. "How do we get rid of this virus exactly?" hissed Ben as he pulled out his platinum sword "You think you children can stop me? I will kill you with this robots body!" yelled the screechy voice.

Roy's hand grabbed his head and started to shake violently "Get out of my body!" screamed Roy. All we just to was watch in frustration "Lisssten to me robot,these fools will betray you in the future! Just like your father did to you..." taunted the screechy voice. "C'on Roy! You can fight it!" cheered Tiana "My siblings will never let me down or betray me... You will not hurt my friends! All the people who had treated me in the past were like you! But my family had never treated me like that! Ninjago is my home,I will never let you destroy it!" Roy yelled.

His eyes started to glow and then his star hammer...

**"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PAST! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN HOLD ME BACK! I KNOW WHO I AM!"**

Suddenly, a light blue aura srounded Roy. The bright light had me shield me eyes "What's happening to him? Is he programmed to do that!?" asked Ben "I never seen a robot do that!" said Tiana in awe "You mean... A nindroid!" I corrected "Yeah...Whatever..." My hotheaded cousin replied.

That feeling had come to me...

_Only when you concor that fear,will your heart be free... Only then you will unlock your true potential...  
_  
My head perked up "Roy has unlocked his true potential!" I cried. Roy's body was being lifted into the air and then a dark smoke had escaped out of his chest "NO! This can't be!? I was supposed to control you!" cried the screechy voice.

A cold,strong wind sweped over my body... The black smoke smoked was blasted away to the sky "I'll get you for this! This won't be the last you see of me!" cried the smoke.

The blue aura stopped hade faded and Roy fell face first to the ground. We ran to his side "Wha-What happened...?" I asked Roy rubbing his head "THAT...WAS...AWESOME!" I cried in excitement "You should had seen yourself!" said Ben "Oh man,I never seen anything like that!" cheered Tiana "...This might be what sensei said about unlocking our hearts! I remember now!" said Roy,removing his mask "I remember everything! I remember Zane,and how he cared for me! And...I feel so strong knowing!" he explained "I'm so jealous! His powers are soo cool!" cried Tiana "We have our very own nindroid!" I squealed.

The four of us high-fived each other "Watch out Baraka,Were coming to get you!"

Baraka's pov:

Blast it! not even a single hint! "Where are the four statue monsters?" "What if there is no map?"

"I know! I know! But I don't know where to look!" I growled and slammed my fist to the stone table "Then I'm taking my necklace back!" said Ningen the human general "Me too!" said Dobutsu and accidentally hit Ningen by the back of the head.

They dropped their necklace and started to fight. My eyes widened when the necklaces brake and realse a color liquid. I push them over the side "That's it!" I cried "What's it!?" questioned Dobutsu "The map of monsters! It was right in front of us all this time! _'When the 3 tribes unite as one,the path of the stone warrior has begun!'" _I repeated and smashed my own necklace to the table,placed the two other necklaces over a piece of paper "It's not speaking of the 3 tribes! It the liquid in the three necklaces!"

The three liquids we spread through the paper and created a map of Ninjago and 4 monsters in the location. My mouth curled into a smile "Behold! The map of the 4 monsters statues!" I cried,The stone army cheered "Together, We will bring back the Stone warrior and rule Ninjago once again!" Cheers echoed the cave... Watch out ninjago... The stone army is back!

**(So,wacha guys think? R&R! btw,the guys who love the ninjago sets from lego here are some sneak peeks of the new sets coming in 2013!**

**1. Cole's power drill**

**2. Kai's fire robot**

**3. The samurai bike**

**4. The golden dragon *along with the golden ninja!***

**5. Garmatron *it's a tank XD***

**6. And last but least,the temple of light!**

**I seen this on YouTube btw so... Stay tunned for the next chapter! :D)**


	12. Chapter 12: NUSAGN city

**(alright everyone! This is chapter 12 of my story! enjoy!)**

Annabeth's pov:

I fanned myself from the heat,damn it's so hot! Me and Tiana were on the deck on a hot saturday, "Focus Ben!" said Aunt Amanda and countered with a side kick,Ben quickly dodged it and tried to throw off a punch. "When is your dad or your brother done fixing the air consinor? I'm dying from this heat!" complained my sister and shield her eyes from the sun "Girl,you the master of water,how about you just splash water on the both of us?" I said rolling my copper penny hair from my eyes "I can't,the water will be evaporate like a snap!" replied Tiana and snapped her fingers "Than remove your shirt then,if you want to cool of!" I joked.

Tiana stood up,I hesatated. She did take that too seriously!? "W-wait! I didn't mean that!" I warned,her hands reached the bottom of her yellow shirt...

Ben's pov:

Okay,how the hell did my mother convince me to spare with her? I dodged her side kick and try to throw off a punch... "W-Wait! I didn't mean that!" said Annabeth's voice. My eyes glance to the girls,and the most best/awkward moment I ever seen... Tiana nearly took off her shirt... Holy dear f-

POW!

"You let your guard down!" said mother as she kicked me on the cheek. I felt my body slammed into the main mast of the bounty "GAH! Ben are you okay!?" cried Tiana and came to me,oh dang it she had her shirt back on...

"Yeah,I'm fine..." I replied and rubbed my cheek. "I'll get an aid kit!" said Tiana and ran inside. "Need any help charcoal brain?" asked Annabeth's voice,I turned to the left. Annabeth held out a her hand to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Thanks wind bag..." I chuckled.

I went back to my bedroom that I share with my siblings and collapses on Roy's bed "So hot..." I mumbled. "Ben?" said a voice. I sat up,nearly hitting my head on the upper bunk. The door opened, it was Tiana with a white box with a red cross on it in her hands.

"Hey," I said and waved to my girlfriend "Did your mom knock out your teeth?" Tiana asked and plopped herself on the bed next to me. I chuckled "No,my father will get mad at her if she knocked out my teeth!" We both laughed.

"Speaking of your dad, I wonder where he's going anyway?" Tiana asked "He said he is going to find someone..." I said and looked up to the woody ceiling...

*alarm sounds*

The both of us got up,and ran to the control room.

Annabeth's pov:

I await my cousin and his girlfriend to come "The stone army is in mega monster amusement park,they would not be there for fun. I believe that monster statute is hidden somewhere in the park," explained Roy and pointed to the big computer screen. "Then why are we standing here for? Let's get moving!" I said and sprinted to the deck.

"WAIT!"

*****  
My feet came to a halt when EJ's voice cried. "Can I go with you guys?" he asked,Ben raised an eyebrow "What's the catch?" he asked "The catch is that I want to go with guys to help," said EJ and folded his arms back,smart move little bro.

"Alright,alright guys. Let's not start war here," said Dad and broke the boys up. EJ ran up to me. "We better not tell the others that I'm the samurai," he whispered to my ear "It's our little serect little bro,"

*****  
We dived down to my favorite place in Ninjago,Mega monster amusement park. And I course,I have to look out for my little brother. "What going on there?" said EJ and pointed to the unknown city surrounded with steel fences "I never seen that city before,are they building it?"wondered Roy "I bet 5 bucks that the stone army is there finding the first monster statue," dared Tiana.

"Alright then,let's split up. Me and Roy will investigate the park. Annabeth,Tiana and EJ will go to that..city." Ben ordered and he Roy left us with a second. "Jerks..." I mumbled.

My siblings started to climb over the fence "Anna! Are commin' or what!?" yelled Tiana's voice over the other side,I quickly climbed the steel fence "Uh...Just getting a foot hold!" I cried "Dude your brother did it!"

I jumped down and let the ground hit my feet "Let's go," I said,extending my bo staff.

*****  
"That's odd..." I mumbled "What's wrong?" asked Tiana behind me. "weren't cities suppose to be filled with people? Because I don't see any anybody here,just me you and EJ..."

"Er..Anna-"

"I mean,think about it! This place is like a ghost town or something!"

"Anna,I-"

"What? What is it?" I asked,turning my head to the water ninja. "EJ! He ran into the city!" "What!? Why the hell did you tell me that before! Oh man my parents are going to kill me!" I yelled in frustration "I was trying to tell you but-! Oh nevermind! Annabeth,find your brother. I'll find the stone army!" said Tiana as she put her hand on my golden shoulder-blade.

I nodded and sprinted to the unknown of this city. "NINJA-GO!" I yelled doing my spinjitsu. I levitated myself to a top of a building "That kid can be anywhere in the city!" I said and clench my fist and pulled up my mask. I lunged forward and jumped "He's gotta be here somewhere..."

I landed,feet first to an ally way "If I was him where would I-!" my feet began to ache like crazy! I kneel down to my feet and rub them to make the pain fade away.

"Wait! Come back!"

I stood up and grab EJ's shirt collar. "And where in the world are you doing?" I asked "Did you see that soldier?" said EJ and pointed up ahead,but I didn't see anything "Dude,did you clean your glasses or something?" I replied. "B-but! The-How?" A strange presence had whipped through me...

I felt my something pinch my back...

"GET OVER HERE!"

I lost grip of EJ and felt myself being dragged "EJ!" I cried to my little brother "Anna!" My body was strap to something,I turned my head to a bald man on my right "Welcome to NUSAGN city," he said like a tank shooting "Who are you and what do want with us!?" I yelled and struggle to get free, "We the people of this city is a government of ninjago that tracks down aliens and ghost,and you 2 are under arrest for trespassing here." explained the bald guy.

"Let go of my sister or else!" warned EJ and pulled out a fist "Or what little boy?" laughed the bald man. EJ growled and pulled out his watch and press it,his body transformed into red and black armor including a samurai helmet on his head "He's an alien! Get him!" Cried a soilder.

EJ tap his watch again and a giant exo suit zoomed through the sky. The solders including the bald guy duck down. "Get him!" he ordered.

I manage to get my bo staff from my sash and extended it...

SMASH!

"Let's go!" I yelled and ran strait. "Stop them!" EJ threw a boomerang in the air and hit the bald man,his head was like a magnet! Littarly!

"Sould we find the others-hrk!" my little brother collapses to the ground "EJ!" I cried and ran to his side. I seen a small dart on his arm...

"what the-!" suddenly,pain has exploded on my back,my vision became blurry... "I'm going to get for this..." was the last words I cursed to the bald head guy...

*****  
My eyes opened slowly. I got up "Ugh..I gotta stop waking up at weird places..." I mumbled "Oh,hey,your awake." said a familiar voice. EJ was sitting on the ground next to me,with his hands joined together. I looked at me hands,they were like his as well "Why are my gloves feel like their magnets and forced to be joined together..." I tried to pull them apart...

"Wait Anna you don't want to-!"

A shock A painful shock had run though my body as if dad had anciently shocked me.

"The hell was that!?" I cried and glanced at my hands.

"Yeah,they did something to our gloves so we can't pull our hands aprat of each other or we'll get that shock,I gave up on my 15th try..."

"Aw! Why did you tell her that! I was going to enjoy her spazzing around trying to be free like you did!" said a solider on the opposite side of our cell.

I took a deep breath "We need to get out of this city..." "Hah! Good luck with that! NOBODY ESCAPES FROM NUSAGN!" the solider laughed. "Where are our weapons anyway?" I asked to the solider "Why I should tell you two?" I walked up to him and waved my joined hands in front of his face.

"You _will _tell us..."

It didn't work,oh dammit it worked on that space show!

"It's all my fault Annabeth...I was trying to help that guy...But talk about a low-budget flights! No popcorn or movies,we need to get outta here!" said EJ "Can't stick around here we have places to go,fallow my lead and we'll get out of the city..." I whispered "I hope you make it though bro..." replied EJ.

Well,here goes nothing...I walked up to the solider "Hey generic solider dude,I can't seem to scratch my back without shocking myself by moving my hands apart,so can you get rid of whatever holding my hands together?" I asked "Aw jeez,that is pretty tough I guess..." said the solider and scratch his head of guiltless "Well,alright!" he unlocked the cadge "Thanks man!" I lied "But this is only to scratch your back!" he warned.

"Of course!" I lied with a smile. He dug though his pockets and EJ watched closely... "I found it!" the solider cried and pulled out a computer chip. The solider slid it between my hands "There you go buddy!" "Thanks!" I kick him in the chest "Not that personal dude!" I replied

He slammed his body to wall "Heh,heh. Thanks for setting free!" I smirked and gave EJ and thumbs up "Dude! That was sweet! Now set me free!" EJ said.

"All we need is to find our weapons and..."

"What's going on here!?"

My head perked up when I recognize the voice... "Shoot! Change of plans,what ever you do just fallow my lead!" I hissed "What!? Annabeth,just set me free!" yelled EJ.

The bald man was carrying my platinum bo staff and EJ's samurai helmet "Hey shiny!" I yelled and grabbed EJ... Him and his guards look at us "Think fast!" I yelled and threw my little brother like a dodgeball. What the odd part is,that the choppers door was opened...

The 4 soon fell down to the city below "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" I hear my little brother shriek. "Don't worry dude! I know with some luck you'll pull it through!" I cried. I jumped off the helicopter... "Oh crap I didn't think this through!" But I manage to get my staff back!

A bright light flash as my weapon transformed into my hurricane glider. I zoomed to my brother and opened the cock pit... "Hey I manage to rescue you!" I said to my brother "Dude,I was screaming so much that we didn't hit the ground yet! But looks like that's going to change!" warned EJ and pointed straight ahead. a lazer shoot down my vehicle...

The jet soon than transformed back to my regular bo staff... "AH! Anna!" screamed EJ as we fell down

"EJ!" My heart began to pound in my chest... I... I can't lose my brother!

EJ's pov:

Suddenly,A purple glow srounded my sister... "A-Annabeth?" I wondered,I can smell death coming... The purple glow swooped under me and carried me safely to the ground. my eyes widened when I look at the person,powerful strong winds srounded us... "Whats happening!?" I asked "My true potential!" said Annabeth.

"Freeze! put your hands up in the air so we can see them!" Yelled the bald man pointing a gun at us and his minions around us. "Get behind me..." Ordered my older sister. Without hesitation,I went behind her back.

Annabeth extended her bo staff and twirled it in the air, a giant tornado swoop off the solders including the bald guy to the sky and disappeared to the endless sky... The purple glow in front of me began to fade away. Annabeth was back to normal then she collapses on the ground.

"Sis!" I said and shook her. Annabeth's gray eyes opened "Wha? What happened?" she asked as if she forgot everything we been through. "You shood had seen it!" I cried "You unlock your true potential!" "I...did!? HA! I did it!" she said and jumped up "Where is the city?" I look around,the city was gone...?

"They you are!" We both turn our heads to the three ninjas, "Guys,Tiana I thought your were looking for the stone army in the city?" asked Annabeth "City? I don't see a city around here..." said Tiana with a confused look on her face "But what about the monster statue?" I asked 'We were too late. Baraka has already found 1." replied Ben,arms folded across his chest "But guess what guys,I've unlock my true potential!" cried my sister.

"WHAT!? You lucky son of a-" Ben was cut off by Tiana "Wow,you and Roy had unlock your true potential already! And we did this without sensei! Not to shabby for ninjas!"

"And a samurai!" I clarified,the fire,ice and water ninja look at me in shock "Huh!?" "Oh yeah,I forgot about that." said Annabeth and put her hand on my shoulder "EJ _is _the samurai! Since I was the first one to discover his serect,I will be the yellow ninja!"

All of us were looking at her in silence "No,I didn't recall that." said Ben "But,Ben you said if one of us catches the samurai and finds his true identy,that person will become the yellow ninja!" explained my sister,Ben shook his head 'I don't remember that conversation..." "Nope. That discussion was not in my database." explained Roy.

"But here is one thing I remember,the stone army has found the first monster statue." said Tiana "I'm just wondering,what ever happened to the city..." I mumbled "EJ,you must have been talking about that government base that was built 40,years ago." said Tiana "I heard from a book that they research aliens,ghost and other myths or something..." "What ever happen to the city?" asked Annabeth.

"They say that there was a nuclear accident back then...about some ghost..." I look over to the place where the city used to be...

'_Is this all true? Or am I just gone crazy!?_' I thought "I think I heard enough camp fire stories already,lets just get back to the bounty..." said Ben and head back. The four of us followed him. "I wonder what Sensei Kai is doing right now..."

Sensei Kai's pov:

I topple down a mountain of black sand,I moaned and got up slowly "Hello Kai," my head perked up to the voice "No...No... I'm to late!" I cried looking around "I can see that you had turn back young again..." said the familiar voice. "I shood had known...You had already had taking control over his body already!" I yelled to the figure that appeared out of now where.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. I gasped. The same bloody red eyes,the fanged smile,black raven hair mixed with blond and white and the torn green ninja suit... "It's seems your right old chum," I took out my katana from the scabbard "I have taken over Lloyd's body,but one more thing to ask you...What took you so long? MUA HA HA HA HA!" The darkness was right,indeed I was too late...

**(dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! u remember from chapter 11 when kai told the ninjas about the curse of the darkness? looks like he's already too late... Anyways,if ur wondering what 'NUSAGN' mean is Ninjago,Units,Serects,Aliens,Ghost,Nations! I made it up myself,because Halloween is on wensday and I'm going to be Mabel from Gravity Falls! ;D Did any of guys seen episode 23? I was screaming when Cole did that michal Jackson moonwalk! XD One more thing,please go to my profile to vote,I made a poll about who would unlock their true poential last? Tiana or Ben? u decide! R&R!)**


	13. Chapter 13: lost my music part 1

**(Alright everyone I tallied up the votes,I'm going to end the poll when I start chapter 14. anyway enjoy! ^w^)**

Baraka's pov:

"Get over here girl!" I yelled,folding my arms across my chest. My stone minions grabbed Maddie's chain which drag her to me "Let her go." I ordered.

The minions did what I ordered "Your letting me go?" the blond girl asked "Only to fetch my dear,do step lightly...The temple is a little...crumpled..." I warned. Maddie looked down the pit below "Bring me the monster statue,and I'll let you go!"

The little girl gulped and began to go...

(5 minutes later...)

"IT'S GONE!"

I hear Maddie's voice echoed "It's...GONE!?" I yelled in anger "Where is it then?!" said a stone cyclops. "Can I still get to be free?"

"NO!"

Tiana's pov:

(Destiny's Bounty)

"What!? What do you mean we can't visit Grandpa Lou!?" I cried to my dad "I've already told you Tiana,the nurse said we can't visit him until his birthday." he said for the 2nd time "But today **IS **his birthday!" I clarified. "Don't you want even visit him for once?"

He left.

"Oh dad,you never listen to me..." I grumbled under my breath and headed to the control room,until I bumped into Annabeth "Hey,aren't you and your dad going to visit your grandpa from the hospital?" she asked with a smile on her face. I looked over to the window with disbelief "No..." I answered.

Annabeth patted me on the back "How old is your old man anyway?"

"93."

Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! well,the others were looking for you at the bridge." "And they sent you to get me?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me "Whatever," she replied.

It has been 5 days after Sensei Kai left,Roy and Annabeth had unlocked their true potential already,I still wonder how am I going to unlock my true poential...If I get my facts right,since the last time when I first met Sensei Kai he rescued me from the skeleton army. On our way to the control room,I was talking to Annabeth about how old were getting,I told her that my birthday will be 3 days from now and she told that her birthday will be 2 months from now.

"I guess I'm older than you Anna," I chuckled "Oh shut up,at least your going to at Ben's age from 3 days from now!" We both laughed.

We entered the control room,there stood my boyfriend,a nindroid and a 9-year-old boy who was the samurai all this time. Roy and Ben greeted me,I replied by saying hi to Roy and kissed my spiky haired boyfriend. "Well,the stone army has found the first monster statue. There are 3 more left to stop Baraka. They have the map,we don't." said EJ looking at a holographic monster statue. "So the question reminds,how are we going to find the rest?"

"I still can't believe that EJ is the samurai! Isn't anybody else blown away like I am?" exclaimed Annabeth "Were over that. Can we move on?" growled Ben "Well,looks like somebody's hot under the collar!" smirked Annabeth "It appears his impatience that he hasn't found inner peace,and unlocked his full potential like you and I have Annabeth," explained Roy.

I stared at the monster statue for a moment...Where did I seen it before...

"Gee,great observation Mr. Roboto! But Tiana hasn't found hers either!" said Ben and pointed to me,I remember it now! "I got it!" I cried in solution "You unlocked it!?" said Ben in shock "OH, WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE!?" "No I recognize where I seen the monster statue is!" I ran to my room "I have a picture of it!"

(10 minutes later...)

"I got it!" I said as I entered the control room,my siblings looked at me in confusion. I placed my families photo album on the table and open it up. I skipped a few pages than showed a golden dragon on a pedestal on a trophy.

Annabeth snatched it "Oh,that's it!" she gasped. "Back where I grew up,there was a competition that is hosted every year and the winner gets the _dragon award_,my grandpa won it multiple times!" I explained. "But how did the monster statue turned into an award?" asked Ben "Well,supposedly,the dragon award was created by... I think his name was Clutch Prowers... Anyway,he collect priceless artifacts and make them into awards and trophies..." I replied.

"I never knew that your grandfather was a accomplished athlete! What sport does he play?" asked Roy. I darted my eyes around the room nervously "Oh! Uh...He's a B-blacksmith!" I answered. Ben smiled "Nothing worning with that! My father and my grandfather was a blacksmith too! But I never heard a sport of it..." "That's because he's not a _blacksmith_ blacksmith,he's a..._Royal Blacksmith_..." I turned the next page of the photo album and revealed a black and white picture of my young grandpa (probably in his teens) holding a shiny dragon statue in his hand.

I can hear snickering from my team behind me "Pfft. That your grandpa?" snickered Annabeth,I want to yank her head so badly that I want to decapitate it now... I glared at her. Annabeth stopped when I she seen my eyes.

"The award get pass on to each winner," I continued "Who has it now?" asked Annabeth "I...don't know...I haven't I never seen my old man in years. The last time I heard of him when dad told me this morning that he's at the hospital getting ready for his operation..." "Well,we'll call him up!" said Ben and pulled out his cellphone.

"You can't!" I warned "He has a stroke for a **long **time..." Ben froze and his head went down. "But I was planing on visiting him today," Annabeth spoke out "Then,let's go!" she demanded.

*****  
It was a good thing that my dad,Jay and Zane we on patrol somewhere in Ninjago,I jumped on my hoverboard and dived down to Ninjago city hospital...

Sensei Kai's pov:

(somewhere in Ninjago...)

"Hello,Kai. What took you so long?" said Lloyd in darkness' voice "You bought the katana that I killed my father with..." I pulled out my katana from the scabberd "Lloyd,why did you came to this place in Ninjago?" I demanded. Lloyd was silent for a minute and laughed. "Don't you see fire bender? I belong here!"

I clenched on my katana harder... "Back 25 years ago,I wasn't able to take over my creators son body. But now I do, things are going to change for him!" He raised up his two arms,wait screw that I mean 4 arms! "Since it took you years to come here. I think you'll need a punishment!" Serouisy, I have no idea how the hell did he get a scythe,starhammer,a sword and bamboo stick out of nowhere!?

I charged...

CLANG!

I dodged his strike and manage to slip over him... I did a side kick to get his attention. "Hold still fire bender!" he yelled. "NINJA-GO!"

I activated my spinjitsu and threw mud at him. Lloyd responded by blocking his face "You foolish ninja..." the ground began to shake and all of a sudden.

The mud below me started to make form... I stepped back "You came all this for nothing," Lloyd growled. The mud around me grabbed my legs,then my body... "Farwell,ninja!" Lloyd laughed "I-I didn't came here just to fight y-you!" I said and tried to get free "I-I need to tell you..." Lloyd's evil grin turned into a frown "Your daughter is in danger!" I manage to cry before I was sucked into the ground...

"Maddie!?" gasped Lloyd, he pulled me out from the ground. "What has Madison gotten herself into?" he asked. I propped on my elbows "She manage to open a box of stones I fear that I may never close." I replied "You mean **we **arn't be able to close. Get up!" he ordered and I quickly got up. "We must go to the mountain of madness before things **really **get dark..." he mumbled.

Tiana's pov:

We entered a small white room "He should we awake miss Brookstone,your time will be 20 minutes." said the nurse and left. I stared at my grandpa for a while,a few years ago his face was perfectly fine,but now...It looks like as if somebody wipe his face with some special oil that makes people's face's out-of-place. "Ello Eriana!" he said in a slum voice, I shivered and replied "H-Hey gramps..." seriously,he creeps the hell out of me... I turn over to my siblings. Annabeth and Roy were hiding behind Ben,they were all trembling in fear. "Guys,help me!" I mouthed.

The 3 shook their heads rapidly. dammit... I felt something grab my arm... "Er are you?" asked grandpa Lou...Shit his hand is cold! I hesitated. "I'm fine gramps! Anyway we came here to ask you something..." I pulled out the black and white photo of him,holding the dragon award from my wallet. "Do you remember this award?"

Grandpa Lou's eyes widend "I do remember winning that award...If only that was yesterday..." he said in a hush tone. "So you do remember?" spoke Annabeth. "Indeed,I won that award when I was just turned 17. Ah...good times..." he manage to speak clearly... I turned my head to Ben,what does grandpa mean good times when I turn 17?

"But that award was very hard to win,the judges were very...Not amuse. It took me 2 or 3 years to win that award." explained Grandpa Lou "Have you seen your father? I want to tell him something." Annabeth walked up to me and put her hand my shoulder "He...had duties to take care of..." I mumbled. Grandpa looked up the celeing.

"Were going to win it!" I said clenching my fist "For what reason?" asked Grandpa "Because..." "Tiana,I know that you're a ninja." said my old man. Well,that blow the moment... "Because,we need it to save the world. The stone army they are back and want their revenge on us." I explained. "She's right." said Ben by my side "If we don't get that monster statue first,Ninjago will be resting on our shoulders..."

Grandpa Lou slowly got up and smiled "Tiana,your are the next generation of the _Royal blacksmiths _go make us proud dear!" I help my head up and nodded " Don't worry gramps,I won't let you down!" I said. My siblings behind me nodded. "The competition is held in The Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts," said grandpa.

The name echoed my head...Tears comming out from my eyes... "T-Tiana?" asked Roy.

Horrible memories came to me and I sprinted out the room. "Tiana!" cried my siblings and ran after me.

*****  
I stumbled to an ally and cried,burying my hands to my face. "Tiana!" I heard Ben's voice coming. Why...Why does it have to be held there!? "Are you okay?" asked Annabeth. "G-Guys..." I choked and then I buried my face to Ben's warm,hard chest. "What happened back there?" asked Ben. I manage to hold back my tears "That school...That was my first school before my dad transported me to Ninjago High. I hated that school!" I growled "I hated that place ever since I started there. The kids made fun of me because of my clumsiness,and they would bully me until I cry..."

"Tiana...Were so sorry..." said Ben and the 3 of them pulled me into a group hug. "I swore to myself that I will never go back there again...And to see _Her _again..." I growled and thought of her.

"Her?" questioned Roy.

I put my head up "Yes,Angelica was her name. She was my sworn enemy and my rival,that bitch was the most popular girl in the entire school. She is known as for her singing,dancing and her beauty..."I explained,kicking a dumpster behind me. "Let me guess,she bullied you as well?" said Annabeth. I nodded "And one day,I will beat her in a competition,to show how much I want to win!" I swore to the sky in anger.

"Don't worry girl! We will get that monster statue and beat the competition!" encouraged Annabeth "Remember Tiana,we a team." said Roy "And nothing beats the power of teamwork!" cheered Ben "Dude,that kinda sounds cheesy," replied Annabeth. The four of us laughed.

Sensei Kai's pov:

**(A.N: Sorry if I'm switching pov's so quickly...)**

I look over to the dark sky "Kai,why does my daughter had to unleash the stone army?" Lloyd asked out of the blue, as we walked to the Mountain of Madness,Lloyd was asked me questions "She wanted to be like your father..." I answered in a low tone. Lloyd's mouth turned to a frown,it must be hard for him to lose his family by destiny... "I see...Thank you for looking after her Kai," he said with a smile,even though he had sharp teeth and four arms "It's just like Sensei Wu said 'its hard for the dark ones to truly see the light.'" I replied.

*****  
We made our way to the Mountain "I just hope it wouldn't turn dark before we reach to the peak." said Loyd "The _Craglings_ never miss a midnight snack..." my head perked up when he said that word "_Craglings!? _There is not such things in Ninjago!" I said and looked up to the mountain's peak I have a bad feeling about this...

"Hurry!" yelled Lloyd in darkness's voice and sprinted to the mountain,I hesated and ran after him "Their coming!" "What coming!?" I asked in usion. The ground started to shake again...

"_Carglings!_" growled Lloyd.

The stones from the ground started to form,I got out my katana for the second time.

GGGGRRRAAAGGGHHHH!

"Run!" ordered Lloyd. A stoney hand grabbed my body...

BAM!

I felt my body be thrown down to the ground... "D-Dammit..." I growled and got up "Hurry!" said Lloyd and grabbed my hand.I gripped on my katana tighter,I bet my students are facing more danger than me...

Tiana's pov:

(The Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts: Backstage... 8:00)

"29 points for Angelica!" says the announcer from the bright stage in front of me as I peeked through the pure red curtain. My enemy walked up to me with a sly grin on her face "Try and top that!" she said and skipped out of the stage. "She going down," said Annabeth as she came to me followed by Ben and Roy. I took a deep breath "Remember what we practice guys?" I asked,my siblings nodded in response. I smiled "Let's do it!

"Next up,we have _Multiplayer_!" said the announcer "Were up!" whispered Ben,I took another deep breath again and we entered the stage... Ben played the eletric guitar,Annabeth the bass and Roy played the drums. I plugged in the amp and went up the microphone...

**(A.N: This song is orginaly written and sanged by Aya Hirano (from the haruhi Suzumyia series voice actor Japanese) but sagged by Wendy Lee (Haruhi's english voice actor)and Christina Vee (singer) this song does not belong to me... if u r confuse by which version I'm playing,I playing the one by Christina Vee! ps,please look this up on YouTube btw ;) )**

_Lost My Music_

_Looking at the starry sky,_

_I wish that you would be,the light shining upon me._

_How I wonder where you are right now,_

_and if you are with somebody else._

_I think back on all the times-_

_the times we used to share... It hurts so deep inside me._

_I am at the movie cinema-_

_by myself...I sit and cry alone._

_That someone I love right now is far away._

_So far away,my tears will not stop moaning._

_Tomorrow,I know there is still hope for me,_

_so I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night!_

_I still, I still, I love you!_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever!_

_I still, I still I love you! and I'm never gonna stop!_

_HEY!_

_In the middle of my sleep, a dream makes me relive,_

_the memory of that one day..._

_I recall our conversation you-_

_You were not to totally honest with me._

_Even though you held me so,_

_told me you won't let go, I_ _was your one and only..._

_You along with all your promises disappear away into the night._

_I will search for you until the end of time._

_I will search for you for all eternity!_

_So I sleep and when I open up my eyes, I just wat to feel your presence in the morning._

_I lost, I lost, I lost you._

_You're making, making my music._

_I lost, I lost, I lost you. Will we never meet again?_

_NO!_

_(guitar solo)_

_That someone I love right now is far away._

_So far away, my tears will not stop moaning_.

_Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me,_

_so I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night._

_That someone I love right now is far away,_

_so far away my tears will not stop moaning._

_So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,please just let me feel your presence in the mornING!_

_I still, I still, I love you!_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever!_

_I still, I still I love you,and I'm never gonna stop!_

_I still, I still, I love you. I'm waiting,waiting forever!_

_I still, I still I love you, and I will see you again!_

_YEAH!_

The crowds cheered ,clapped whistled loudly,I stared over to the 3 judges... they raised up the points... A perfect 10!

"The multiplayer had done it! They win a perfect 10 and the Dragon award!" cheered the announcer and bow down to our feet. "W-we did it!" said Annabeth and pulled us into a group hug. The judges came up to the stage and handed me the golden statue,I smiled and hold up the award to the sky.

*****  
"I never felt more alive!" cried Roy in excitement he started dancing then followed by the wind ninja and the fire ninja. I giggled in response but then I suddenly frowned "Way a go Tiana,thanks to you Ninjago will sleep peacefully tonight!" said Ben,smirking at me, "Go ahead and celebrate without me guys,I just...It doesn't feel right without one of my family members to see-" "Tiana! Sweetheart!"

I turn my head to the sweet voice,Dad,Mom and Grandpa Lou in a wheelchair looked at me. I quickly gave the monster statue to Roy and ran to my family.

My dad hugged me first "Grandpa Lou...your face. Yo-" "Yes sir e little T! The surgery was so quick that I didn't even feel it!" said Grandpa Lou and gave me a thumps up "Dad,did you even take your pills this morning?" asked Dad. Mom and I laugh,even for her beautiful appearance and voice it would make the whole world smile.

"you...saw me sing?" I asked,both my parents nodded in response "We have proof," said mom as she held up a picture of my siblings and me holding the award. I felt smile curled on my face "Oh I love you guys!" I cried.

"Oh! Am I intrupping your family bonding?" said a diva voice,I turned my head. _Angelica_...

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at her,Angelica flipped her golden blond hair in the air "How mean of you Tiana,back where I come from,everybody greets hello than swear." she glared at me with a grin.

"If you don't mind,had over the dragon award and your family and friends doesn't get hurt." Angelica warned and pulled out two sais from her sleeves. What the heck is she saying!? Wait,I get it now!

"Ninja-go!" I perform my spinjitsu and was instantly in my ninja suit. I pulled out my platinum daggers from my weapon holder "If you want it so badly..." I said "You have to face me!"

**(rrrggghhh...*collaspes* damn homework is pissing me off...guys,my mind has change. This chapter will be part one when Tiana will unlock her true poential...Many things are hurting my hurting my head right now... don't worry,I'll post part 2 soon. *blacks out*)**


	14. Chapter 14: Lost my music part 2

**(AWESOME! part 2 of chapter 14 is here! enjoy!)**

Tiana's pov:

I gripped on my daggers tightly "Get back guys," I said to my family. "Shall we begin?" questioned Angelica as she lick her glossy red lips. "Bring it." I growled lowly,my siblings might be very confuse whats going on here. I charged first and tried to stab her chest,she swiftly dodge it and kicked me in the face,

I flipped over to the ground and pain arched up to my back "Nice one," I growled under my breath. "Am I too good for you?" giggled Angelica as she walked up to me. "D-damn you..." I said and got up "My turn!" I got out one of my daggers and stabbed her left leg,she grunted and support her leg "think fast!" I stabbed her right leg "Why yo-Arruugghh!" I kicked her in the face before she could finish,I can hear her skull crackle.

"You will **never **get the monster statue unless you go though me!" I warned. Angelica coughed out some blood "Be careful Tiana,I don't want you to miss the big show stopper!" she laughed.

Miss the...what!?

"Now!" cried Angelica and snapped her fingers "Tiana! LOOK OUT!" cried Dad. I look up to the stage lights, a stone minion was the cutting the rope with a knife. The bad part is it was directly on top of me "Oh shit..." I mumbled.

SNAP!

It feels like my feet are glued to the ground **permanently.**

"Bye,bye. FOREVER!" laughed Angelica and disappeared to the shadows...

CRASH!

Cole's pov:

"Tiana!" I cried my only daughter's name and ran to the wreckage that had fallen on her. "Tiana! Can you hear me!?" yelled Annabeth digging though the glass. Dammit,why didn't see this coming!? I'm such a terrible father...

"Guys look!" said Ben and pointed to Tiana's daggers glowing a water-like aura... The floor started to fill with water and reached to the wreckage in front of us, the same blue arua glowed inside.

A huge sphere of water levitated the wreckage and the middle of it was a young teenager glowing aqua eyes...My daughter.

With one swipe of her hand,she threw all of it across the stage "Tiana has found her true potential! I don't know why,but she unlocked it!" exclaimed Roy "She's indestructible!" cried Annabeth in awe.

"Oh great,now I'm the only left who hasn't found their special power!" grumbled Ben and stomped his feet.

Tiana's arua around her fade away to the lights,her motionless body landed to the ground with a _thud_.

"Oh crap,Tiana!" her siblings cried and ran to her side, and all I did was watch "She's not waking up! Quick somebody call the hospital!" commanded Ben.

*****  
Tiana's pov:

Everything went black around me, _'What's going on? Where am I!?' _A beeping sound was coming... Am I dead? I opened my eyes slowly and lights shined below me. "Oh,good morning." said a voice,I can recognize that teen voice anywhere,Ben. "Or should I say good afternoon." I got up,my head was spinning as if my brain was doing spinjitsu.

"It's a good thing your awake now,we were very worried. especially your dad." he said peeling an apple with my dagger "If I'm illusionating,why are you cutting an apple with my weapon?" I asked. Ben chuckled and put the platinum dagger down. "What happened when I passed out?"

Ben put the apple down to the table and walked up to my bed,he had that smile of his,a proudish smile "You have unlocked your true potential,its was really cool!" he smiled. I blushed but something popped in my head and realize something. "Wait! What about the mon-" "Angelica took it while you nearly got hit by those stage lights. She now works for the stone army now." Ben explained and look to the starry night sky.

"Where are the others?" I questioned "Back at the Bounty,waiting for our return. I was the only one who volunteered to look after you,besides I'm your boyfriend." said Ben,his spiky brown locks shined in the moonlight and all I can do is stare.

"Ben." I manage to say,he turned his head at me showing his amber eyes,a cold wind entered the room and made give me a shiver "'s s-so...c-cold..." I shivered. Ben grabbed his green backpack and went out the room for a minute or so.

He came back wearing a simple white T-shirt and red boxers, "It's a good thing my mother packed me some extra clothes for me to sleep in." he said. I smiled and welcomed him to bed with me,when he layed down I snuggled in his warm chest. "Good night love." Ben whispered in my ear and wrap his arms around my waist "Good night to you too _amore_..." I replied as my eyes started to fall asleep...

Sensei Kai's pov:

Lloyd and I finally reached to the top of the Mountain of madness, it has turned out to me some portal of some sort "The battle between our worlds is enable,you put too much trust in Lloyd..." hissed the darkness' voice from behind me. I felt something kick me in the back,I could have been fallen to the portal buts it's a good thing I grabbed a branch "But I came here for your help to save your daughter! Did you leave me here to destroy me!?" I yelled. Lloyd's mouth curled into a fanged smile "See you at the other side..."

He stomped my hand and I let go of the branch,I fell into the portal...

(somewhere in Ninjago...)

CRASH!

I moaned and rubbed my back. Were back at Ninjago! "I'm back Ninjago! MUA HA HA HA!"

**(Done! sorry if this is a short chapter,have any of u seen the last episode of ninjago? I'm going to miss the TV series, but we are going to continue writing stories! ;D Btw, if u know what amore means it love in italian! ^W^ stay tuned for the next chapter!)**


	15. Chapter 15: The yellow ninja

**(I'm soooo excited for this chapter! enjoy!)**

Ben's pov:

I slowly opened the door to my father's room and poked my head,nobody here...thats good. The good news is that is nighttime and my siblings,mother or my other family members aren't here inside now.

I entered the cold room and scanned it. (just to make sure **nobody **is here) I glance my eyes to a black dresser,it better be in there...

Annabeth's pov:

CLANG!

"Take this!" I yelled and slammed my glowing bo staff to the wooden deck...

BANG!

With one slam,the dummy was shot up to the air in a second "Good job guys! And your power are getting stronger!" said my little brother as he turned on the bright light,everybody was on the deck watching us train "Hey,where's Ben?" asked my mom and glance around the deck. I stared at the spot where my cousin use to be,the dummy is still there and not even a single scratch on it.

Even his platinum sword was left behind! Ben would never leave any of weapons behind! "He should be inside mom." I cried. My bo staff went back to its normal small state and put it in my sash.

(a few minutes later...)

"I wonder what he is doing..." I mumbled "He might be jealous because the 3 of us has found our true potential already." said Roy "Maybe," replied Tiana. I can hear grunts and some dumb cries like "Strike fire!" or some horrible fire catchphrases across the hall,my siblings and I sweat-dropped "I think I know where he is..." I chuckled "Ditto." both Roy and Tiana replied.

"Bring heat!" cried my cousin and all I did was burst out laughing "Hahahaha,very nice. prehaps you should say the phrase...Firedork!" I laughed. Ben jumped and removed his mask "H-how long were you watching!?" stuttered my cousin,hiding his blush.

Ben was wearing the yellow ninja suit,I gotta say,he looks kinda good in it. "The yellow ninja suit! Thats so cool!" said Tiana. "W-well,I was trying to find some clue from sensei. And all I found was this," Ben explained "But you know only he nor she who is destined to defeat the darkness is to be the yellow ninja,and is destined to wear the yellow ninja suit!" corrected Roy "I know,I know. But if I try to like put it on,it might help me see my full potential." said Ben.

"It's not fair that you 3 have unlocked it already and I didn't. Besides,my father is gone and we have no idea when he's coming back."

"Well it's not like him to say 'I'm home!' when he comes back here right now." I said and then I hear a door open "I'm home!" we all gasped "SENSEI!" "I totally called that!" I yelled to my cousin and ran to the deck.

*****  
sensei was back safe and sound,everybody gathered around him "*sigh* It's so good to be home!" he said with a smile "So glad your back!" cheered Roy "Did you bring us anything?" asked Tiana "Oh sensei have you missed a lot! Roy defeated a virus,EJ is the mysterious samurai,Tiana is a singer-!" "Roy defeated a...what?"

"You have been gone for a long time," said Roy "Well catch you up later,but you should know all of us except for Ben has unlocked our true potential!" "Really you have!? Where is Ben?" asked Sensei "*pant* *pant* I-I'm right here! whoa!" Ben fell with a thud and I was trying so hard not to laugh. He quickly put back his shoe and stood up "What did I miss? Oh it's so glad your back in one peace!"

Ben's pov:

Suddenly a feeling came to me as I came to the deck...'_This feeling...What is this?!' _I thought,something crept out behind sensei,something_...dark_... "*Gasp* Sensei,look out behind you!" I warned and lurched forward,pulling out my platinum sword...It felt that everything went slow..."Sensei!" cried Roy. I swung my sword to the shadow's neck but he ducked "Father watch out! He's got for arms!" I yelled and tackled the shadow to the floor "So, we meet again!" hissed the darkness for some feeling he looks different "He must have followed you here!"

"Ben,stop!" warned Sensei "He is the reason I left. For so long that Baraka has Maddie,he will be our guess." My eyes widened when I heard that "So...This is...the legendary green ninja!?" I asked and pointed to the darkness. My father nodded in response,I can feel my heart nor my mind shatter.

"Wait,so we have to live this guy!?" But sensei,He. Has. Four arms!" "Must I remind you,since he is evil,he might be trying to get the platinum weapons?!" said Annabeth "Wait a sec Kai,we left Lloyd to rest in peace not bring him back to the dead!" exclaimed uncle Jay.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Me and my siblings froze and bowed "Yes sensei," we all said in respect. "This is not about the weapons,this is about my daughter!" cried shadow Lloyd "From here on out,you four shall obey me,your parents,and respect Lloyd." ordered Sensei "Yes sensei..." the three mumbled. "Now,up to the brig. We must put our attention to more pressing matters..." my eyes glanced at our new 'roommate' The darkness gave me an evil grin. I glared at him meanly...

(meanwhile in the morning...)

"So where are we at with the 4 monster statues?" asked Sensei taking a sip of his tea "Well,Baraka manage to get the 2 monster statues and he might get the 3rd one now." explained my cousin "But their is one more left to stop Baraka from unleashing the great stone warrior." said Tiana "Any luck finding their wearabouts?"

"No,but the falcon is programmed to alert us if there is any Stone Army sightings." answered Roy "Good. If we find the monster statue,we find Maddie. Ben and EJ,prepare the upper deck and check the anchor. We need to be ready if we have any word of activity." ordered Sensei "Yes father." I said with a bow and followed EJ to the deck.

I glared at Lloyd "I have my eye on you..." I growled and pointed my eyes to his and all he did was a fanged smile...I accidently banged my head to the wall without even looking,making Annabeth giggle. Father sighed and facepalmed himself... "C'on Ben!" said EJ and grabbed my left arm,I tugged him back to the room to glare back at Lloyd,my younger cousin pulled me back to the deck.

"Roy,did you say that the falcon is programmed...?" asked Sensei "Ah,affirmative master." answered Roy "Well, uncle, I don't know when to start. It all started when we followed the falcon because..." explained Annabeth

Honestly,I can hear her mouth a mile from here... I picked up the soggy mop from the bucket and began to mop the deck "But EJ,didn't you see? He has 4 arms!" I exclaimed "Wherever my father found him,Lloyd kind of made it possible to get the platinum weapons all at once! I don't trust him...Not one bit!" "You have to remember,our fathers and him were very good friends,not to mention that he is the legendary green ninja." reminded EJ "Though he controled by the darkness,Sensei Kai still holds him in close to his heart." The sails spread the sky.

That's when it hit me... "That's it!" I cried "What's it?" asked my cousin "To unlock my power! Sensei said unlocking your heart is the key for unlocking our true potential! Maybe if I stand up to the darkness,I mean Lloyd,and fight him it might unlock my true potential and everybody can see that I'm the yellow ninja! Ha! EJ you're a genius!" I cried and hugged my younger cousin "Er...Thanks? But I don't follow your pl-" he responded back but I cut him off "Not time to explain,I have to go train! If I'm going to comfort the darkness..." I did a backflip in the air and landed on my feet "I gotta be at the top of my game!" I said and clenched my fist "But sensei said he's our guess!" warned EJ.

"He may have fooled you and everybody else,but not me! EJ,the dark lord's shadow nor the green ninja has just be came our roommate!" I warned.

Authors pov:

Since 7 days have passed (even Tiana's birthday) The darkness I mean Lloyd had become the ninjas roommate. But he was acting..._strange_over the days,here are some reasons why:

1. Instead of brushing teeth with a toothbrush everyday and every night,instead he brushes his teeth with a knife.

2. At dinner time he eats something different from regular food...

Shadow Lloyd: *picks up a fork and winks at Ben*

Ben: *glares*

Shadow Lloyd: *starts to eat some gray black mush*

Tiana: *looks over to Lloyd and whispers to Ben* What the hell is he eating!?

Ben: Codence evil,it's suppose to be lower fat! *a meel like worms starts to crawl to Ben's dumplings and gross him out that it made him scream* (XD)

3. Or sometimes he would ruin a sad or romantic moment.

*Annabeth and Tiana watches the TITANIC movie*

Jack: Don't let Rose!

Rose: I will never let go Jack!

Both girls: *starts to cry and both support each other*

*TV switches channel to The walking Dead*

Shadow Lloyd: *laughs evilly*

4. Everytime there's a storm out he goes..._sunbathing..._

*Lighting and rain flashes the sky making the bounty rock*

Roy: Where's Lloyd?

Ben: *steries ship and sighs* _Sunbathing_...

Shadow Lloyd: *on the deck laying on a mat and laughs*

5. And he knows how to really to bother Ben alot...

Ben: *pulls over the blankets and begins to fall asleep*

*lighting flashes in the room (which was caused by Lloyd)*

Ben: Do you really have to do that!? Were trying to sleep!

Shadow Lloyd: *ignores Ben and keeps on doing it*

Ben: rrrggghhh! *puts pillow over his head*

Onto the story!

Ben's pov:

After spending the whole week with our new roommate the darkness or Lloyd at that matter,I thought I was going to kill myself. I continue watching him playing our video game with Annabeth and Roy "He's not even playing it right! He's just shooting and destroying things!" I growled "That's whole point of Call Of Duty dude." replied Annabeth "I noticed when he is not planing to destroy Ninjago,he is actually very interesting!" said Roy "I mean sure the fours arms are freakish,but all in all the dude is very cool!" my cousin joined in. "He might be pulling the hair out of everyone,but he is not going to pull out mine!" I warned cracking my knuckles.

"He's up to something...and I'm going to be ready for it..."

(a few hours later on the brig...)

"Darkness prepared to be servered...By fire!" I cried and did multiple kicks and punches in the air "ha! You won't even know what hit you!" "Come! This way my nephew!" I heard my father's voice from the hall. I froze and went down to the hall "I hear that the samurai was really you all this time," "Oh! Yeah..." EJ said sheeply "You heard about that! I guess I pick a thing or two from my mom." I peeked through the window of the room "It was foolish of me that a child could be the yellow ninja..." said father.

'_EJ's the yellow ninja!?' _I thought "When the 4 weapons are layed out,it shall glow to the destined one. The weapons will react,showing the identity of the yellow ninja..." explained father.

"But,Uncle Kai-" "approach the weapons." he ordered. My eyes were in wide as I watch EJ go to the weapons..."What are you doing out here!?" said the darkness' voice. I jumped when I heard his low,serious voice. "What are **you **doing out here!?" I mimicked.

"Evil never sleeps." growled the darkness voice "Yeah,but good never rest!" I said. "Maybe we should take care of this right now!" the darkness answered "I was hoping you would say that..." I growled and push him,he push me back. "Guys,guys, what's going on!?" asked EJ opening the door "Prehapes you should ask your snoopy pants cousin that question!" said Lloyd,folding his arms "Ben,were you...Spying on me!?" asked EJ.

"What!? No way little Bro! I'll never!" I lied and giving him an innocent smile. '_Okay Ben,think you got your self into this mess and you can get out of this situation...' _I thought "I-I was just looking out!" I lied again"So...Are you the yellow ninja?" I asked "What!? No,of course not." said EJ.

"Wait,you're not!? YES! That means I still have a chance!" I cried in happiness "The truth is he never wanted to be a ninja." explained Father behind me "First I wanted to be a ninja when you guys recused us from the underworld,but after seeing how you and Annabeth became how addicted you 2 become and discover what I can do on my own. I'm happy being the samurai!" explained EJ "So then who's the yellow ninja?" I asked to my father "Prehapes we would never know..." said father.

Suddenly the door opened to the brig "Ben your were suppose to be in the control room,Roy's falcon spotted them!" said Tiana.

We ran to the control room as quickly as we can "Looks like Baraka is at the temple of fire!" explained EJ looking at the screen. Father told me stories about the fire temple,that was the place where he met his dragon flame,rescue Aunt Nya and found his true potential. Will that ever happen to me?

"Wait a sec, isn't that the place where you and Lord Garmadon first fought?" I asked and turned my head to my father "Yes,and I remember that somebody's creator cheated..." he grumbled and turn his head to Lloyd.

"And my creator remembers they needed their sensei's help." countered Lloyd glaring at him. "Guys! For the sake of Maddie and the monster statue,can we please just get along!" said Tiana as she sailed the ship to The Fire Temple.

"It's just like 25 years ago kai..." mumbled Aunt Nya "It's going to rupture again..." "Oh great,just what I like! We have to fight an army made out of rocks in an unstable volcano about to go KA-BOOM!" said Annabeth "We will do what we must." said Sensei "Yes sensei,but where are our weapons?" asked Roy. My head perked up when I didn't feel Lloyd's presence in the room... "And why is The darkness not here!?" I questioned and ran to my father quarters...

"Oh no..." I mumbled and sprinted to the room,I kick the door open,and just what I thought,our weapons were in his hands "I knew I couldn't trust you!" I exploded and pulled over my make "You thief!"

"Foolish child,I look forward for teaching you a lesson!" he yelled. "This ends **NOW!**" I yelled and ingite my fist with fire "Indeed!" I charged forward...

"NINJA-GO!" I cried...

The darkness swung Roy's starhammer at me,I dodged it swiftly and countered with a kick on the back,it made the both of us fall to the ground "I'm alive...? I'm alive!" I cheered. "You need to be taught a lesson!" hissed the darkness and try to pull off a punch. I dodged it again and punch him in the chest. He grunted and gave me a round house kick. I fipped over him and yanked his hair "How do ya like that huh!?" I laughed and got off him.

We both try to punch each other but it ended up fist pumping ourselves _hard_.

"Ben are you in here?" said Annabeth's voice,I ran up to the door and locked it. "Let's see if you can catch this!?" I yelled and threw him a fireball The darkness blocked it...

Annabeth's pov:

"Ben are you here?" I asked and look around the room,I heard cries and grunts from a room. I try turning the knob but it won't budge "Ben what the heck are you doing!?" gasped EJ "F-Finding my true potential! Gah!" I saw his figure get thrown to the wall. "He thinks he will unlock his true potential by defeating the darkness!" I cried and gave a worry look "Why would he do that!?" asked Roy "Because he thinks he's the yellow ninja!" cried EJ.

"Everybody get out of the way!" warned Cole and his body began to glow...he lurched forward and burst through the door.

We all entered the room "Ha! I did it! I defeated him!" cried Ben in excitement "Are my eyes glowing? Did I unlocked my powers!? Is this my true potential!?" I stared at him "dammit! Why isn't it working!?" Ben yelled in frustration.

"Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed himself to be defeated." said Sensei Kai and helped Lloyd get up "I wasn't going to hurt you boy,I was fetching your weapons." answered Lloyd with a smile. "But you were trying to steal them!" countered Ben "I _asked _him Benjamin." corrected Sensei Kai "Prehapes it is best not to unlock your true potential,before somebody gets hurt..."

"Way a go hero!" I muttered under my breath "oh poor thing... Let me help." said Tiana helped him Lloyd up "Yesss,poor thing..." hissed Lloyd in darkness' voice. I feel the temperature rising up...

The bounty rocked making us fall "Were here." said Roy looking at the window,smoke was in the sky and I can smell it from inside.

*****  
Sensei ran out to the deck looking at the volcano "The fire Temple..." he muttered.

We began to enter the temple this was my second time going here,the last time when father bought me here when I just turned 13 and discovered my powers. "The volcano seems to be to rupture guys," warned EJ's voice from the falcon "Something tells me that this place is going to be very fragile,even the smallest rupture can blow the whole thing!"

"Then we must not use our weapons." said Father and pulled out a regular katana. I watch my siblings put away their weapons and went inside. "Ben," said Aunt Nya "*sigh* Yeah,yeah. No fire sword. But this is only to prevent the volcano to blow up and the monster statue!" I grumbled to the falcon "Or my daughter!" joined in Lloyd.

"There,the stone army must have enter the deepest part of the temple. From here on out we travel by shadows..." commanded Sensei and entered deeper to the volcano. "It's the only way I know how..."

We stopped at a cliff,down below was the stone army,Angelica and Baraka. "Baraka,babe can we get out of here now? This heat is ruining my make up!" complained Angelica and fanned herself. I can hear Tiana curse next to me "Not until we find the monster statue my princess." said Baraka.

"They make me want me to throw up..." Tiana growled lowly "There's Maddie!" hissed Annabeth and pointed to a cage and inside was the little girl "Madison!" gasped Lloyd.

There was a _clang_sound from the ground "AH! Out of my fool!" yelled Baraka and push the stone minion that looks like a mutant mole out of the way. He dug out a bronze miniature statue from the ground.

We started to crawl down...

"The 3rd monster statue is ours!" laughed Baraka,the stone minions cheered. Baraka exam the statue until he screamed "Ninja!? ATTACK!"

"Attack like there's no tomorrow!" ordered father and we charge...

I threw a stone tiger out of my way and sprinted to baraka...

SLASH!

Where do you think your going handsome?" giggled Angelica as she blocked my way. "Get the hell out of my way Blondie!" I yelled and pull out my sword. The lava began bubble furiously I slash Angelica until she was unconsues.

"Ben! The sword is dangering our safety!" warned EJ's voice "I will do what I must!" I muttered. "Let's get out of here! Not before we leave them a parting gift!" laughed Baraka.

The stone moles dug through the walls,spurring out hot lava "Their making the volcano unstable!" coughed Roy. The ashes got inside my lungs making it hard to breath "*cough* Any minute now this- *cough* thing is going to *cough* *cough* Blow!" coughed Annabeth "Not without my daughter!" yelled Lloyd. "DADDY!" sheiked Maddie, Lloyd sprinted to the stone warriors,he grabbed a sword from the ground and slash his way through Maddie.

"RRRGGGHH! Loose the girl!" ordered Baraka,the Cyclopes swung Maddie's cage to the lava "Maddie!" cried Lloyd he look down to the cage below,him staring at her whimpering daughter "I'm coming!" he grabbed the pole that connects the cage "Daddy!" cried Maddie and hugged him tight "Maddie..."

I sprinted to Baraka "The monster staue is mine!" I yelled "Ben stop! The whole place is going to blow!" cried Tiana "Then I better be quick!" I said to myself... I grabbed my sword from my back...

I aimed at the monster statue..._focus. 'here goes nothing!' _I thought and threw the platinum sword swiftly got a hold of the monster statue which made Baraka loose grip.

Baraka hissed. Rocks started to tumble down behind me... "Hurry! We must leave here at once!" warned the animal general. Hot lava scortched the air and Baraka fleed. "Leve it Ben! It's not worth your life!" cried Tiana "Not without the monster statue!" I yelled,the lava started to rise like bread, "But what about Ben?" asked Maddie "BEN!"

Where Maddie stood wa near the edge,her feet slipped and fell,good thing she fell on a slab "Maddie!" Tiana cried "Dad! Help me!" cried Maddie.

"C'on budge!" I yelled trying to pull out my sword from the wall "Help! I'm sinking!" screamed Maddie. With all my strength,I finally pulled it out,the monster statue fell near the lava...

"We have to get out of here before it's to late!" said Sensei,I jumped down to the monster statue... "But my daughter!" yelled Lloyd.

I reach for the monster statue... "Why won't my power unlock!? I yelled "Ben! help me!" My head turn to the pig tail girl then the monster statue..._Ben,you have two choices..._

1. get the monster statue

2. save Maddie

Why does everything have to be hard! I jumped to Maddie "C'on we have to het out of here!" I said and carried her "But the monster statue!" "Forget about that! Just hang on!" I said. "NINJA-GO!" we jump to rock to rock that I can see...So hot...Can't breath,but Maddie...

A wall of fire surrounded us...Maddie hugged me tight...

Tiana's pov:

"Maddie!" cried Lloyd and try to go back,I grabbed his arm, "We can't go back!" I yelled and continue to run to the bounty. "EJ start the ship!" ordered Annabeth. I held to the anchor and the bounty began to fly...

I look over to the volcano...

**KA-BOOM!**

"Ben..." said Ben's parents behind me "Maddie..." said Lloyd. A big fireball shot out of the volcano and flown to the air... it flown to the bounty...

"Ben!" I cried "He found his true potential!" said Annabeth in awe.

My boyfriend's body glowed like the sun and soon the red and orange aura stopped, "Heh,I...did it..." he said and collapsed to the ground. "Ben!"

*****  
Ben's pov:

My eyes shot up and then I sat up "What happened?" I asked. I imdettily got up and sprinted to the control room. "Ben!" I was then tackled be Tiana and Maddie "Thank you,thank you!" said Maddie "Don't you **Ever**do that again!" said Tiana. "I'm very proud of you Benjamin,you have unlocked your true potential." said Father and came up to me. I smiled.

"Can I ask you sensei kai?" asked Maddie and tug on his shirt "Yes,what is it little one?" "Why does my daddy have 4 arms?"

Annabeth chuckled "She going to be okay!" all of us laughed. "Thank you,Ben." said Lloyd and for the first time,he smiled but not in an evil way,in a happy way,I blushed and scratch my head "No,prob."

"But how did you survive?" asked Roy "How did you discover the key to unlock you potential?" I shook my head. "I knew what I had to do! I wanted to het the monster statue so badly,to prove myself that I'm worthy to be the yellow ninja!" I explained "But I figured it out! All of my training to become the best ninja wasn't preparation to _become_the yellow ninjas it was..." my eyes stared at Maddie and I pulled out my sword and put it in front of her.

"It was...to protect _Her_!" I continued and I bowed to Maddie "H-hey what are you-!" My siblings gasped and then layed their weapons to her,then followed my lead.

The weapons started to glow a bright light around Maddie, "Maddie is the Yellow ninja!" cried sensei "I thought it would be one of you but-!" "You never knew it would be a kid!" said EJ "It all make sence! Not only you 4 have unlocked your true potential,you were chosen to protect her as well!" said Sensei.

Lloyd frowned "Then...that means..." Sensei sighed "It's seems that your family is now separated again...Father vs. son and know _daughter_vs. father..."

"Heh,this all cute and all,but what ever happened to the MONSTER STATUE!?" yelled Annabeth.

*****  
Baraka's pov:

(back at the fire temple...)

Curse those ninja! Will they ever quit! I turn my head to the flowing lava next to me,what in the name of-!?

With some luck the monster statue was floating on it! I grabbed it and threw it in the air. "Catch boys!" I cried to my stone minions. One of them caught it and began to jump "Hot! It's hot!" Just one more to go...

**(Maddie is the yellow ninja all this time! did u know from the beggining? or u just know? Now the stone army has found the 3rd monster statue,will theu find the last one and unleash the great stone warrior? will the ninjas stop them? Find out in the next chapter! Peace!)**


	16. Chapter 16: All of nothing

**(Whoa! 45 reviews already!? Guys,thanks for all the support! ;D Can't believe this is chapter 16 already,and I thought I just started this story yesterday...enjoy!)**

Tiana's pov:

"There he is..." I whispered,pointing at the running stone warrior "Lets see if our true potential is really made off..." chuckled Annabeth pulling out her staff. "The first one to catch the creep gets to eat Tiana's last slice of her birthday cake!" bet Roy as he pulls over his white mask. "Ready...set...GO!"

I evaporated myself and followed the stone minion...

He panted as he run,a strong gust of wind went past us and transformed into Annabeth "Going somewhere?" she asked with a smirk. The statue flinched and headed left. I vaporize myself in front of her "Hey I had him!" "Sorry,it's for the cake,not me!" Annabeth chuckled.

"I got him!" cried Roy voice in the distance "Well...there goes my cake..." I sighed.

As we got to the ally the boys were already waiting "You guys are so slow," said Roy getting up from the ground. "Curse you ninja..." hiss the stone minion. "We'll make this quick and easy if you want it rocky. Where is the last monster statue?" threatened Ben and pulled his platinum sword to the stone minion's neck. "Heh,your already too late! Baraka must be digging out the last monster statue already! And soon the great stone warrior will be unleashed,everybody shall be destroyed!" laughed the stone minion.

"Er...does that mean it will destroy you too?" I asked,scratching my head. awkward silence... The stone minion's expression changed. "Thank the gods you captured me! I don't want to be killed by the stone warrior! Baraka is crazy!" The four of us sweat-dropped. "Do you know when he's going to unleash it?" Annabeth asked "Your days behind him! There's gotta be something that need to do!" explained the stone minion. I exchange looks to my siblings.

*****  
"If I consider being the winner of the bet,I guess I have the last slice." said Roy on our way back to bounty,for a robot, he sure is a nerd. "You lucky nindroid...I wanted the last slice by myself..." I muttered under my breath.

The warmth of the bounty entered as we got in,home sweet home. "Now to get my prize..." said Roy and licked his lips. We entered the kitchen...

There stood my dad licking his fingers and an empty plate in front of him. "Hey kids! Did ya get 'em?" he asked,we all stood there... My cake...

"Well,I gotta go. See ya!" he skipped down the hallway. "H-He ate the last slice...?" stuttered in Roy surprise. I walk over to the table and pick up the plastic plate with some pink frosting on it, I scoop up a little on my finger and licked it. "Alright new bet!" I declared "From the last time,Who ever catch the stone freak will..." My eyes darted around the small room and stared at my sister.

"W-What!? Why are you looking at me like that!?" she blurtered out,I smeared the frosting on her lips,Annabeth blushed red "The winner has to kiss Annabeth!" The boys faces changed Roy looked at Annabeth, "Really Tiana?" he asked.

I giggled "Of course!" Ben gave me a thumbs up. The nindroid walked up to Annabeth "Just get it over with it..." she answered and close her eyes,Roy leaned closer to her and reach for her lips...

Their lips meet and Ben and I fist bumped each other. "Why are you two smiling?" asked Annabeth putting her hands on her hips. "Anna,that was the first time I ever seen you kiss somebody," said Ben holding his laugh "I didn't kiss him. Roy kissed me." she corrected. "Whatever,I'm going to bed. You guys coming?" I asked and left the kitchen "I'm going to bed to,Tiana you better not dare Roy to sleep with me tonight!" yelled my sister,man I just love messing with my team...

(That night...)

Annabeth's pov:

I was the first to get up,everybody was still sleeping. I stared at the glowing green alarm on my desk, 3:23. Damn, if only Tiana didn't dare Roy to kiss me... I yawned and got out of my bed landing feet first. Just on thud could make everyone wake up. Roy was the only thing I was thinking of,his lips were cold when our lips met...But all of a sudden they were warm...

I stared at the sleeping ice ninja in front of me,I have this sudden erge to sleep with him... _'Alright Annabeth...Just for today...'_I thought. My hand shivered as I got a hold of his shoulder "Wake up!" I hissed. His ice blue eyes opened slowly, "What's worning?" he asked half asleep. I took a deep breath "I can't sleep..." I manage to say,sheesh this is so embarrassing...

Something grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the bed "R-Roy what are you doing!?" I whispered,he pulled me into a hug "Goodnight..." he whispered. What the hell is he saying!? And why is his body so warm... I felt my eyes close and driff to sleep...

(The morning...)

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_I grumbled and turned to the other side covering my ears "Shut up!" growled Ben and threw a ball at the alarm clock. The ball missed and instead of hitting the clock,it hit us. The door opened and Maddie's blond head popped out "Rise and shine everybody!" she cried. Tiana slowly got out of her bed "Alright,alright. Were up." she yawned "But can we at least have 5 more minutes...? *yawn*" "Nope! Sensei told me to awake you guys up!" said Maddie.

*****  
After explaining everything that happened last night (except for the kissing situation) to EJ he finally speaked out "The statue is right,by the time we sail to the location where the last monster statue is located,Baraka would already have it." "Oh C'on guys! This is the **LAST **one! We have to get it!" I exploded. Everybody went silent as we think... "Hey,only we have to do is get one of the monster statues right? What if we take back the other 3?" asked Maddie who spoke out "Baraka wouldn't risk on 'em. He's probably hiding them somewhere while he goes for the fourth!"

"Wow,it's so simple!" said Tiana "Hmph! When did I think of that!?" I said. "It can't be **THAT **easy!" replied Ben "Easy? My senses indicate taking the other 3 would be far more dangerous,Baraka would protect them with his 2 top generals!" explained Roy. "Hah! Finally,I don't get to be hold back!" cheered Ben "Even if you could steal the other 3,you don't even know where they are!" said Lloyd.

"He's right,for the past few weeks there was no stone army sightings. How are they moving around?" asked Dad "It's like their ghost!" "Or...sakes!" cried EJ in solution. "Bridge,give me the sonar sweep of Ninjago!" The computer scanned the map of Ninjago,but no sightings. "See? Nothing! It's like Uncle Jay said!" replied Ben. "But what if they're not traveling above ground? They're statues! So they might be able to act still in day but goes underground at night!" I explained and ordered "Bridge,now give me sonar sweep of Ninjago but 20 feet below surface!" I stepped back to give the projectile some space to show the map of ninjago 20 feet below.

"Wait...All the tombs are being inner connected!" gasped Ben "To make one large Fortress!" "And all this time! Right under our noses!" tisked Tiana "Or rather...Feet!" corected Roy. My eyes scanned the map until something caught my eye "There! That's the most protected area!" I said pointing to the red,large beaker like shape below the mountain of a million steps. "The monster statues must be held there!" "Then what are we waiting for!? EJ set the course!" ordered Sensei "I'm on it! We would be there by sundown!"

(Meanwhile on the deck...)

I striked with my bo staff multiple times,the stone army won't even know what hit them "There is no room for error,The stone army own that they have great power and to come back them,you must turn their greater strength into their greatest weakness." sensei pointed to my cousin "Ben! The monster's clan can get you off guard, you must keep you focus." Ben nodded and did some swings with his platinum sword. "Don't worry father,I will keep my focus!" "Good,Tiana!" cried Cole as his arms were folded his arms across his chest. "The stone humans are strong..." He got out a remote and push a red button which shot out a net that squeeze Tiana.

"And they would **NOT **let go!" "But,instead of fighting back..." said Tiana and slowly gets out of the net "One must try to loosen up...And a little soft shoe,doesn't hurt!" My dad smiled "Yes,Annabeth! You must keep your eyes open-to _anticipate the finishing blow_." he said "Dad,don't be such a worry wart! They won't even know what hit them." I smirked and did a few flips. "Roy,the animal tribe will make you see things,cloud your sight." Ordered Zane "Then I'll use the new falcon vision!" answered Roy and his eyes turned neon blue...

The falcon,watching over us eyes had turned neon blue too,Roy looked up to the mass of the bounty and smiled. "We have trained the 4 of you well. It is time." said Sensei Kai.

I stare at Sensei for a moment "Sensei,will you fight?" I asked "I fear that my bones won't keep up. You kids these days are faster." he replied "But I'll be there in spirit." A familiar big,red,exco suit flown to the deck "I think he can come with us,because me and Anna had made some arrangements..." said Ej's voice inside the large suit.

"You said that you can't keep up with us,so Annabeth and EJ regiggered the design on the samurai suit!" said my cousin and place his hand on his father's shoulder "So what do you think?" I asked,crossing my fingers behind my back. He stared at the exco suit... All it was just a seat on the left shoulder with some levers... "I think?" Sensei jumped into the seat and cried "SHOT-GUN!" I knew he would like it.

"Wait! I want to help too!" cried Maddie going down the stairs to the deck. I sighed and got to my knees when she came "I'm sorry mads,this is not your fight. Maybe when your older." "But why is EJ helping? He's at the same age as me!" Maddie countered "Well... uh..." What should I answer?! "He sensei! Are we ready yet?" I yelled and trying to change the subject.

"I'll stay with Maddie," said Lloyd and put his arm around her "I don't enjoy saying this...But good luck."

*****  
Tiana's pov:

We reached to the mountain of a million steps I was in awe of how much dirt was toppled on top "Damn!" I said in awe. "So...where is the entrance?" asked Jay as his blue eyes were looking down to the bottom. "There!" said dad and pointed to a crack.

As we entered the cave,it was just like last time when me and Roy encountered Ningen,the stone human general. "Roy,you said this place will be heavily guarded!" hissed Annabeth "Forgive me,even nindroids make mistakes!" Roy apologized. I walked up to the right wall with drawings on it. "Hey,check this out!" I whispered and pointed to the wall with drawings on it. My eyes stared at of a drawing of a ninja with a the most terrible mustache on it. "Pfft,that doesn't even look like me!" growled Ben behind me "They're going to pay for that!" said Jay.

"At least remove the mustache!" I blurted "It doesn't even fit with the-" as I touch the horrible drawing in front of me,the wall started to slide like those screen doors,reviling a dark cold hallway. "Er...I ment to do that!" I said with an innocent smile. The adults stood there for a while and then sprinted to the new entrance...

I can hear pants as we ran,Amanda and my mom were in front of us came to a halt. Amanda said to stay quiet as she looked down to the cliff... "Roy was right,this place is **heavily **guarded..." she whispered. "Then we must travel in shadow..." said Zane. I pull up my mask and walked quietly down to stone army... "So,what will we do when the great stone warrior is unleashed?" asked the animal general Dobutsu "Will it **really **destroy everything in its path?" "I hope so,if only to teach the surface dwellers a lesson for keeping us underground for so long!" said Ningen "Who knows if the legends are even true?" asked Dobutsu. "I for one is curious to see what happen!" One of the monster minions walked up to the 2 generals "Sirs,we have predict that Baraka will return with the monster statue soon!" he said with a salute. What's on my mind is...I just hope we get one nor all of the monster statue soon...

Maddie's pov:

I watch the others enter the mountain "So,what should we do da-" When I turned my head,he wasn't on the deck,I could had sworn he was here. "Dad?"

*****  
I looked everywhere,the kitchen,rooms,bathroom,game room. Except,the control room. I opened the door,and the sound of typing entered in my ears "TRANFERING FILES..." said the computer. I gasped,Dad turned and gasped in surprise as well "Your...stealing!?" I manage to say "Dad! Our friends are risking their lives to save Ninjago! But you go behind their back and gain an advantage?" He sighed and facepalmed himself "Madison,I'm sorry. But I can't help myself,your grandpa's shadow has taken over me now,evil runs in my blood..." I felt my eyes began to water...

"Grandpa Wu told me that you had died! And mommy,where did you go when you died?" I asked "Sweetheart,there are places in this world void of any good, **dark **places..." He mumbled,getting on one knee and both his hands supporting my shoulder "Is that where Sensei Kai found you?" I questioned,I still need to know...

"You know that I wanted the platinum weapons,and this place gives me the power to poesies them!" Dad explained "But...Why didn't you bring me with you?" I asked. "Maddie,every boy and girl grow up to be..whatever they want to be. I mearly had that choice when I was your age...until the darkness had to take control over me." He continued "You don't have to be like your grandpa Maddie! Sensei Kai has a plan for you! And even though to stop me one day...We need to fallow our **own **destiny."

"And after I help the ninja stop Baraka...I had to return back-" "Then why don't you leave NOW!" I yelled in anger and I can already feel tears streaming out of my eyes "Madison!" said Dad.

"No really! Go back whatever...Evil place you came from!" I cried. Suddenly EJ's scratchy voice inturpped us "Code red! Operation stealth was a total bust! Were gonna need reinforcements! Is anyone there? Maddie!? Lloyd!?"

Dad reached to the button to talk,but I smacked his hand away from it "We don't NEED your help! And we don't NEED you here!" I said coldly "Maybe it would be better if you haven't come back at all!" He frowned "If that's the way you feel..." and walked away.

Oh man,what would I do! What would I do!? I started to mash every button that I can see "I-I'm trying to help EJ,just hold on!" I cried.

Tiana's pov:

"Maddie!? Can you here me?" asked EJ. "This is not good..." I muttered. The stone army charged at us and I spotted a familiar blonde that tried to kill me last time... "Everyone listen to me! Attack like there's no tomorrow!" I yelled and ran forward,eyes locked on Angelica... I reached for my daggers and pulled them out, "Hey Blondie!"

Angelica's head perked up "Let's see if ya like red all over you!" I cried and tried to stab her shoulder. And of course she dodged it, "Silly,Tiana. When are you going to learn that it's already over!" she said,she chucked her sais at me.

I quickly vaporized myself with water "What!?" Angelica cried.

"Over here!" I yelled and jumped on her back. "Get off me!" Angelica growled,but I still grabbed on to her hair. Angelica grabbed my shoulders and threw me off. "You've gotten stronger. But can you face this?" She grabbed my body and pulled me into a strangle "I always wanted you to be my main squeeze!" Angelica hissed in my ear. D-damnit...

_'Must think...loose!' _I thought,my body relaxed and began loosen Angelica's grip "What the-"

POW!

Angelica fell hopelessly to the ground "Hmph. Not that much red on you huh? Whatever,your wasting my time." I said and walk past her. "Well,that went well!" said Annabeth as she came up to me. I looked at her for a bit and asked "What happened to you?" my sister was covered in scratches and some blood come out from her mouth "A stone jerk punched me in the mouth,so I went crazy on him." She replied,leaning on her staff.

"And what do you think you young ladies are going to do now?" tisked a voice. We turned our heads...no...Were to late! "Boys,lock them up! They will,join with their friends in the cadge..." ordered a stone monster hodling the 4th monster statue...Baraka...

* * *

Maddie's pov:

"C'on is anybody there?" I asked one time. Wait a minute,I'm the yellow ninja! I can do this by myself! I sould rescue them in no time! I dashed to Sensei's room and looked around for a yellow ninja suit.  
It just turned out to be some normal gi but the color yellow...Wow,and I thought the yellow ninja was special...

(A few minutes later...)

"The yellow ninja is here to save the day!" I said proudly. I ran up to the screen and pulled over the mask "Maddie? Are you there?" asked EJ's voice "It's me EJ,but my dad left...How are you guys holding on?" I asked.

* * *

Tiana's pov:

"Hello? Hellooooo?" said Maddie's voice in the samurai suit. Nya grabbed a rock and threw to the suit "Were fine Maddie,but were a little held up for the moment,again," "Our weapons have been taken and we locked in a cage!" cried Annabeth "And Baraka has gotten the 4th monster statue!" I joined in.

"Maddie,where did your father go?" asked Zane "I...I told him to leave. He was trying to steal serects!" explained Maddie,until Ben blurted out "Ha! Big surprise there! I told you about that guy,you guys won't listen..." folding his arms "He said he's going back where he came from. But don't worry! I'll save you!" the yellow ninja replied.

"Your not ready Madison,your destiny is too great to risk!" Warned Sensei,gripping on the bars of the cadge "I hate to break it to you uncle,but if we don't get out of here before Baraka brings back the stone warrior...I think this will be the end of all our destinies!" said EJ. "I'll get you out of there in a jift!" Maddie's voice faded away until we heard some weapons crashing down "Ouch..."

The stone army down below us cheered "Together,we have taken back the 4 monster statue. When we return to Lost Stone Fortress,we shall bring back the great stone warrior that shall destroy everything in its path!" cried Baraka's voice "To the lost stone fortress!" "We spent some much time digging this underground hideout,it would be a shame not to use it a little bit more!" said a stone human "At least let us celebrate in capturing the ninja." Ningan joined in. Dobutsu walked up to Baraka "Give them this chance of victory...And tommorow we will return the statues to the fortress..." he whispered to the stone monster. "Fine,but I don't want anybody let down guard you hear me?" Baraka hissed back.

Dobutsu mutually nodded in response "Then tonight! We celebrate! With a battle of death!" yelled the miniature. The stone army cheered louder. Clashing sounds echoed the cave,I turn to my friends. Roy and Zane were meditating,dad and Jay were phasing back and forth trying to plan something to get us out of here. Sensei Kai closed his eyes and fold his arms,Ben and Annabeth were playing checkers,and Amanda,mom,and Nya were talking about random things.

I sighed,great. Now what am I suppose to do? I watch Annabeth pull a water bottle size body lotion from her pocket, "So all we have to do is wait? This is killing me!" I complained. Sensei Kai opened his brown eyes "Patience Tiana,Maddie will figure something out." he said "Were putting all of our trust in the daughter of the green ninja/the dark lord's shadow Ninjago ever seen? Uh... Is anybody don't agree with this plan?" I asked. I walked up to the bars and gripped on them "Just because we don't have our weapons,doesn't mean we can't use our powers!"

My hand slid through the bars and try to get my daggers hanging from a chain "I just need to _focus_." "The chamber is made out of revenge stone,our elemental powers has no effect on it..." explained Sensei. "Patience..." I grumbled and walked up to Annabeth and Ben "Your move." said Ben,before Annabeth could reach the lotion,I grabbed it first "Hey! That lotion was about become king!" hissed Annabeth.

"Yeah? But I was about to get us out of here!" I countered. I popped the lotion open and began to rub it on my chest to my stomach. The watched me curiously "Whoa grease ball! How about warning us before you do that!" warned Ben.

I rolled my eyes at him "Make jokes all you want spike boy,but I don't think we can use our special powers to get out of here..." I replied. I walked to the bars ans grab hold of one,I began to squeeze myself through...

POP!

"She made it!" cried Annabeth in awe "Look at that!" said Roy "Alright slick girl,but now what?" asked Amanda "Now,we quietly to a little ball 'n chain..." I whispered. I grabbed a chain mine in front of me and tried to ignore what's below me,I put the chain around the bars and slid down...

Good. Nobody didn't recognize me. "Lets change the game! Shall we?" cried the stone tiger and pulled a lever next to him. "Batch of venom!" he yelled and the stones cheered. The battlefield started to rumbled,reviling a green ooze and god it smells! I gulped. "Next two fighters!" the tiger cheered.

I began to swing on the chain,causing it to go back and foreven the cadge. "It's working! Keep going!" said EJ "C'on guys,lets see if we can throw our weight around!" said Ben. The began to run up and down "More speed!" ordered Annabeth. Almost... I got higher and higher...

"1...2...3!" I jumped of the chain and straight to the cliff side,which a hand was waiting for and grab me "Silly ninja. Trying to escape are we?" asked Baraka with an evil smirk on his face "Heh,this looks kinda bad doesn't it?" I asked in an innocent smile...

(about 4 hours later...)

Well,this is just beautiful..."Grreeeaaattt! Now were such a better place then we were before!" complained Dad "And now we can't even play checkers..." mumbled Roy "I was going to be king Tiana!" wined Annabeth.

They locked one of our hands to the bars of the cadge. This can't be any worse than this... "Don't worry Kai...I have faith in Maddie!" said Amanda.

* * *

Maddie's pov:

"WOOSH! Ninja roll!" I cried as I rolled "Flying tri-whoa-!" I landed on my face to the ground. I quickly got up "Ninja recover! WOOSH!"

"Ninja roll!" I tumble-down the slope that lead to a hole,grabbing the rope tied to a rock,I quietly climbed down...

*****  
"Hey,look over there,it's Maddie!" cried Ben. My popped out when I looked down from the bottom that's a lot of venom...

"C'on Maddie,you're the yellow ninja! You can do this!" I said to myself. I ran down until I tripped over my big pants (that I have no idea how tie a sash)... My friends watch me tumble-down where the stone army was...

"Ow... I really need to grow into this thing..." I groaned,rubbing my back as I got up. Well,it attracted the stone's attention... Awkward silence. "Well,looks like we meet again Baraka!" I said triumphly. "Unhand the ninja,or suffer humiliation against...The yellow ninja!" I cried.

Baraka burst out laughing and the others followed. The laughing echoed the large fortress..."Oh really? You in what army!?" snickered Baraka and continues to laugh "How about my army of fists!" I punched multiple times in the air but lost my balance. They burst out laughing again.

"Or this army!" yelled a voice. I turn my head above...Dad! And behind him was an army of skeletons! "Dad!" I cried "Maddie,you help me realized that I still do have a choice! If there's anybody that is going to destroy Ninjago... It better would be me!" Dad yelled.

"The skeleton army? Why would fight beside's you? You betrayed them and samukai long ago!" countered Baraka "Because everybody hates rocks!" said one skeleton,then the bony heads laugh. "ATTACK!" "ATTACK!"

The two armies clashed together,nows my chance! Baraka ran to the four monster statue and pulled a lever on the wall "Hey were moving!" said Annabeth "Yeah! THE WORNG WAY!" yelled Ben pointing to the green,smelly venom below.

When their cadge touched the acid,it began to burn. "Maddie!" cried Sensei Kai in relief. I sprinted to the gear that was connected to the cadge,pulled a small lever on the ground. The bars and the cadge stopped and the ninjas escaped,not to mention that the chains with their weapons came down as well! "Told ya I save you!"

"Go,ninja go!" muttered Tiana under her breath,she jumped up to the chain with her weapon and got down with it.

"NINJA-GO!"

We clashed,sliced our way out,until dad stepped in,blocking Baraka's way. They fought over for the statues,until Baraka stumbled behind "Going somewhere?" he asked "Oh no..." the miniature mumbled. He hissed as Mr. Brookstone held the monster statues in his other hand. Baraka pulled out an egg-shaped thing and threw it to the ground,leaving a purple smoke. He's gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" said looking around "Who cares! We have the 4 monster statues!" said Sensei Kai "Lets get outta here!" yelled Tiana.

The ninjas activated their spinjitsu,I ran behind them "Don't worry about us,we keep fighting a good fight!" said a skeleton. I stopped and nodded in response. "Hmph! I never thought I say this but...GO,NINJA GO!" Cheered a skeleton with a joker hat.

We reached to the bounty and took off to the sky...

*****  
I unchanged out of the yellow ninja suit,maybe Tiana or Annabeth can help me work some designs on this,wearing back to my normal clothes,I headed to the control room where everybody was partying. The sounds of zipping came from a room. I was curious so I entered the room...

There stood my dad,zipping up his suitcase "Your leaving...Arn't you...?" I asked in a low voice. He turned around "Now that your are safe,and the ninja have the monster statues...There is nothing else I'm needed for." he said grabbing his suit case. "But...I need you. *sigh* I know that you have to go,but when we meet again...I'm going to do everything in my power to defeat you..." I answered,I can feel tears again...Dad bent down to my hieght and kissed me on my forehead "I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled "Oh one more thing..." Dad unzipped his bag and pulled out a shiny,golden orange bracelet.

He pulled out my hand and place it in my palm "What's this?" I asked "It's my mother's arm bracelet,her grandmother gave it to her mother,then her,and now you." he said proudly "Go on,put it on!"

Without hesitating,I slid it up my right arm. He smiled again,showing his fanged teeth "You look just like your grandmother..." All I can do is blush.

Dad zipped back the bag and opened the door "Oh! And another thing Madison,you're a good girl and soon,you will be a great women! But now that we're in opposite sides...I'm still _very_ proud of you!" "Wait! I think I can get you Mr. Walker's gliders,you might nee-"

He left...

"Them...So long dad..." I muttered.

When I entered the control room,music was booming everywhere and everybody was dancing. EJ noticed me "He left,didn't he?" EJ asked,I said nothing and nodded "Here this fruit punch,it might clear your mind off him." he said with a smiled. I blushed and held the cup in my hands "To Maddie's dad!" cried Amanda "Here,Here!" everyone replied back. "To dad!" I cheered "Tommorow we arrive to torch Fire Moutain to destroy these monster statues once and for all!" said Sensei Kai "And it couldn't be done without your father. Were all going to miss him." That really warms my heart. I began drinking the cool fruit punch,at least nothing bad is going to happen...right?

Baraka's pov:

I peered inside the window,showing the ninjas celebrating,but my eyes were locked on the four monster statues "Your going to miss more when **I **deal with you ninja...MUA HAH HA HA HA!"

**(Heh,another cliffhanger! Now that the ninja have the 4 monster statues and baraka's on board...What will happen next? Stay tuned! I hope all of you enjoyed Thanksgiving with your friends and family,and not to mention black friday and thursday! Did u buy anything? R&R! Peace out! oh! and one more thing...**

**Dobutsu: U finally had all of the monster statues and you let the ninjas get them away...?**

**Baraka: Excatly!**

**Dobutsu: *grabs Baraka by the neck* U IDIOT! R U CRAZY!? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!?**

**Baraka: I guess we have to get them again!**

**XD)**


	17. Chapter 17: Rise of the Great Stone

**(This is it! I'm so happy for this chapter! This chapter will be the day when the great stone warrior raises! Enjoy!)**

Sensei Kai's pov:

That rainy night,I dreamed. But a not kind of dream with butterflies or any good stuff. This dream was I hope worst I feared. The Monster statues glowed...

My students surrounded by the stone army...

Baraka and I in the Lost Fortress...Then all of a sudden,a giant stone monster came out from knowhere...It raised up one of its four swords in the air and then...

KA-BOOM!

The sound of thunder and lighting woke me up from my nightmare,I quickly got up,gasping from what I seen "Kai...?" asked Amanda waking up. "What's worning?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "I...Had a nightmare...The monster statues! A-and the Stone-" "Kai,honey,it's just a dream. Just go back to sleep." She kissed me on the cheek and layed on my bare chest.

**(A.N: Kai sometimes has his shirt off when he sleeps...hehehehehehe...)**

But still,what if this dream is real? What if the stone warrior comes back for **real**? I just hope that my students is ready to face it...

* * *

Ben's pov:

It was still raining that Tuesday morning,I ate another bite of my toast jam (which I whipped up myself) and looking at the four monsters on the table. "I imagined it more bigger..." said Annabeth as she put her hand under her chin,narrowing her gray eyes on the statues. "Why is it the Torch Fire Mountain is the only place to destroy the monster statues?" asked EJ as if he's in worry. "Because the monster statues are made out of the original greats stone warriors sword's." I explained,taking another bite again.

"Their so strong it can only break down in extrondary heat," "Hey,can somebody pass the salt?" asked Annabeth.

The bounty gave a big rock,making the salt slide to Annabeth "Thanks!" she said with a wink. The front door suddenly slid open,and in front of it was Tiana,swaying a little as if she was drunk "P-Please! Nobody talk about food!" Tiana pleaded "How many minutes before we get there?" "Not long. Oh! Tiana you look a little green,do you want a mucus salted sandwich?" my cousin asked.

The water ninja's green cheeks puffed up and ran to the side of the ship,Annabeth burst laughing. "Speaking green,where's Maddie?" she asked"I still can believe she's the yellow ninja all this time." "Hmph! Tell me about it! She was such a brat at first,it's hard to believe if she going to be the greatest ninja that ever lived..." EJ joined in.

I coughed when he said 'greatest' "Ahem! Where is that little runt anyway?"

* * *

Maddie's pov:

The training equipment popped out,I pulled over my yellow hood "Stone army,it's time y'all go back to the dirty caves you came from!" I said in a western voice, "Ninja Kick! Tiger claws! NINJA-G-!"

SMACK!

THUD!

I landed on my back,ow...I still have to grow into this thing... An evil laugh echoed the room. I scrambled up "W-who's there?" I shivered "You were always a stupid girl who follows stupid dreams!" said the voice,why doesn't sound so familiar... something grabbed my mask and pinned me down to the ground. "Who are you and what do you want!?" I yelled in the air. The voice laughed, "Now,you stay put and I'll get the monster statues." said the voice.

Something tied my hands behind the punching bag,I struggled to get free... "Baraka!" I cried "You won't keep that big mouth of yours shut don't you?" "Show yourself!" I exploded.

"As you insist," Purple smoke appeared in front of me,revealing a gray miniature,Baraka.

"Wait what are-mmmppphhhh!?" he covered my mouth with ducktape "I won't worry about that. What you ninja say: Out of sight! Out of mind..." he dropped another smoke bomb to the floor, I need to warn the others fast!

* * *

Tiana's pov:

"Look mommy! A flying ship!" said a little boy pointing at the sky "Oh Jimmy,ships don't fly! Only planes!" "No mommy,It's a ship!" the little boy replied to his mom "hahaha,that's nice honey!"

We finally reached to our destination Tourch Fire Mountain. It was a good thing I got over my seasick on the way here. Sensei looked down to the hot lava volcano below us he had a worried look on his face. Soon the anchor settled between the rocks. "Jeez,it's roasting out here!" said Annabeth wiping the sweat off her forehead "Heh,if you can't stand the heat,get out of the kitchen!" joked Ben. I rolled my eyes off them and looked at sensei.

"What's wrong with sensei?" asked Roy,pointing at our master with the monster statue in his hands "I don't know,he has been distant lately this morning..." I said. The four of us walked down to the deck "*sigh* Beautiful,isn't it?" asked Sensei Kai still looking down. "Father,we are ready to destroy the monster statues once and for all,but you look unhappy." said Ben "You don't need my approval to finish the task..." replied Sensei "Um,but sensei-!" Annabeth speaked but she was cut off.

"Butts,are for sitting Annabeth. And besides,there will come a time where you have to go on without me..." said Sensei in a low voice "Father you're talking crazy! You've been alive...forever!" said Ben. I punched in the arm. "What he's trying to say is,you are like the sunrise,we can not begin the day without you!" Roy joined in, "Ah,but even the sun must set,to begin a new day..." answered Sensei.

"I don't like metaphors,what are you trying to say?" I asked "Are you leaving us again?" "It's my dreams that they show me that my time is over,and tomorrow I won't see the light,this worries me..." mumbled Sensei.

"Well,you know it mighty be a good omen! We destroy the monster statues then everythings gravy!" explained Annabeth "Let's just get rid of them for good." ordered Sensei. I place a plank to the edge of the ship and I made sure it was in place,I look over to my team to see if their ready.

Suddenly the bounty started to tip over,I held onto the side,but I didn't see sensei going down the plank! he manage to hold on to the edge, "Sensei!" I dropped the monster statue on the deck "Don't worry! Were coming!" I try to balance myself to grab his hand.

His hands slipped off..."SENSEI!" We yelled. I jumped off and grabbed his hand "You saved my life the last time,now I'm going to return the favor!" I cried,a warm smile spread across his face. Roy grabbed my feet just in time "Don't let go!" warned Annabeth "You think I don't know that!?" yelled Ben.

"What's going on here?" asked dad's voice from the deck "Dad! Help!" I cried. His head looked down at us,then our sensei. "Zane,Jay,I need your help!" We were soon helped up,my hands still gripped on my teacher's hands.

"BARAKA'S ON BOARD!" yelped Maddie's voice from the incom. I turn my head behind me "I'm sorry to bother your family moment,but I have this 'great stone warrior' to take care of..." said Baraka's low gentlemen voice. His arms we cradling the 4 monster statues. "Toodles!" All of a sudden,Maddie appeared from the door with a wooden staff in her hand. "Stop right there,stone warrior!" she said calmly as if she was some super hero.

"Where do your going?" Baraka sighed "A little cleshe,don't you think?" "Uh...Cleashe?" asked Maddie in confusion "Oh I wouldn't expect a child to understand." Baraka sweat-dropped. "Hey! I grown up a lot!" countered Maddie as she pulled over her yellow hood. I know we should be helping and all,but I want to see what she can do.

Maddie lunged forward to him and strike,but missed poorly. "hmm,puny strength." said Baraka as he dodged the attack. The yellow ninja,and missed for the second time "No balance." Maddie tried to attack by balancing herself on one foot,instead she fell on her back "Sloppy footwork,Do you think you can defeat me?" laughed Baraka.

"I'm not trying to defeat you,I'm just trying to keep you busy until the clavery arrives!" said Maddie and pointed the blue sky. Soon a red samurai suit landed down on the deck. Baraka shivered and backed away..."Now's my chance!" said Maddie and kicked the stone monster in the face, "I...I did it! I hit him guys!" she cheered.

EJ tried to get Baraka,but he slipped out of his grasp "I don't to play with your overgrown toys! But I have a ride to catch!" said Baraka and jumped down. "He's getting away!" I yelled and looked down "Damn,I don't see him..."

Baraka's voice echoed "So long,suckers!"

"Look!" cried EJ and pointed to stone like birds carrying Baraka and his right hand girl Angelica.

* * *

Baraka's pov:

My eyes peered to the fortress that was miles away from here,I turn to Angelica "The lost stone fortress is miles away! These birds can't fly us in time! The ninja will catch up!" I snapped. "Don't worry sir,we already made preparations." said Angelica "What preparations?"

The stone birds landed us to the ground. My solders had people outside srounded by them,and in front of us was a long bus "I say you looked please master!" giggled Angelica "VERY pleased Angelica!" I corrected her.

"Mommy! Rocks are kicking people off the bus!" cried the little boy "Don't be silly sweetheart! Rocks don't- *gasp*" Be for the mother can even finish what she was saying,her eyes had widened when she seen Angelica with her sais up to her neck and the stone army behind her. People screamed and got out quickly as I can say 'attack!'

"See mommy! Rocks!" said the little boy in awe,but ignored his father being thrown off. "Next stop! The lost fortress!" I ordered my army cheered behind me,with the four monster statues in my hands,we shall bring back the great stone warrior!

* * *

Tiana's pov:

Maddie struggled to get our weapons from the black,long suitcase,she soon dropped it down the staircase,tumbling down to our feet. "If Baraka return to the monster statues to the lost fortress,he will waken the great stone warrior!" warned Sensei Kai for the second time. "But were not let that going to happen!" said EJ in the exco suit. "What about me?" asked Maddie "We someone to stay here with the bounty," said Ben "But did you see me kick him in the face? I'm an asset! I totally kicked butt! And face!" said Maddie as she kicked every time when she said 'kick'. "Patience,kid! Your **to **important now that you're the chosen one." I said with a calm smile.

"Patience? Hmph! The student has become the teacher!" replied Sensei Kai "What do you say we play a little game ketchup?" asked Annabeth extending her platinum bo staff "Ha! That's my favorite game!" grinned Ben.

"NINJA-GO!"

We soon jumped down from the ship,I concentrate on my daggers...and in a second I was on my hover board. I dived down to the long snake-like bus. "What is that?" asked Annabeth "That is a moving fortress." Soon the stone minions "Boys,we got company!" I warned. "This is to easy! We can take them!" said Ben.

I don't want to ruin my boyfriend's fantasy world,but a few machine guns popped out of the side of the bus aiming straight at us. "The universe just love to prove wrong don't they!?" he yelled.

The guns shot at the sky,trying to stop Jay and EJ "Dodge it!" commanded Sensei. I went ahead "I'll try a direct approach!" they shot at me,and I dodged it quickly.

I looked up and saw bounty following us behind "Maddie,what are you doing!?" I yelled that she might hear me. "If we had any chance to get on that bus,we need to work together!" said Dad. Then EJ's voice came up "I got an idea! Anna,dad,follow me!" he commanded "Roy and Zane,try to get in and cool them off!" the boys did what he said, I looked behind me again and saw my nindroid brother and his father "Alright,were going in!" said Roy revving his snowmobile forward.

"NINJA-GO!"

The two of them activated their spinjitsu,knocking out 4 stone animals. I heard a click and one cart was released "Alright! Nice one guys,now lets board that bus!" said Jay and his family zoomed past us.

* * *

Baraka's pov:

"We are running out of time Baraka,if the ninja catch up. We will never unleash the great stone warrior!" hissed Dobutsu "Don't lecture me!" I yelled to him,I turn my head to the driver on my left.

"FASTER!"

"I-I can't! If we drive any faster,the engine might explode!" he stuttered and even his hands on the wheel was shaking in fear "Fine,then I'll do it." I said calmly,giving him a glare "GET OUT!"

"N-now...?"

**"NOW."**

He opened the door and jumped out. I sat on the seat and called Angelica's name "Yes master?" she asked putting up her black and red pink mask "Don't let the ninja go in the front!" I ordered "Yess master. I will annihilate them for good!" she giggled and skipped back to the seats. My foot stomped down on the gas,the speed meter was rising up...I looked at the window shield in front of me and smoke was coming out of the engine...

* * *

Tiana's pov:

Soon the bus went faster and I can see smoke coming out of the front. Annabeth dived down and landed with feet first. Ben and I jumped and landed on as well. I watch the others get on "Let's split up! Last one to the front is a rotten ninja!" dared Ben. All of us sprinted up to the front...

"NINJA-GO!"

Some of them went inside the bus by their spinjitsu,but I remained on top. The wind blew harder on my face...Damn that wind,it's making my hair blocking my eyes... "Huh?" I squinted my eyes to se close. Is that...a snake or a statue that's coming up?

One of them waved at me and the opening cover came off its place,and soon blown away. I dodged right. One of them charged up to me and that was the most horrible thing he has ever did,instead of charging to me...he got blown away from the wind speed...What a dumbass...

POW!

A stone monster knock me out of my feet,I grabbed onto the edge of the bus...One of my hand slipped and I grabbed a dagger from my weapon holder. I stabbed the on the side..."C'on..." I muttered...My platinum dagger clawed down to the windows,I looked and saw Roy freezing the whole cart from the inside,he looked at me and gave my an odd look "What!? You try fighting up here!" I snapped.

I manage to get back on top and pull my dagger out,my eyes darted around to see any stone monsters...And it turns out that they were still there. "Mine if I join in?" a blur went past me,beating down the statues. The blur stopped.

Showing a beautiful,slender women with flaming long hair. Mom. "Of course!" I said with a wink to her. I gasped "Look out!" mom turned around and was responded back with a punch in the nose,already pouring out blood. "Why you..." she growled.

Mom raised up her right hand in the air...What is she doing? And formed it into a fist...The statue twitched and screeched in pain,going on its knees it beg her to stop. Mom didn't listen to the poor thing,she brung the fist down fast...The stone monster was then shattered into a million pieces...I was in awe what my mom did in front of me...

"H-How did...How did y-you do t-that...?" I asked in awe/fear "I'll teach to you in a full moon dear. Right now we got some stone army ass to kick!" she said and grabbed the steel ground below us. Mom teared up the thing with her hands!?

"You **gotta **teach me that!" I said in a hush tone. She jumped in the hole and I followed. Jeez,all of this just because of a small statue... "Were srounded..." mumbled Mom and got out a Ninjken sword. "End of the line,ladies!" hissed the stone human general.

**(A.N: A ninjken sword is a sword that is design to do swift,deadly,and offensive strikes. It's straiter than an ordinary katana.)**

"I take north,you take south." I commanded,we lunged forward...

SLASH!

Ningan jump out the window in cowardlyness "Oh man I love this thing!" I cried and hugged my two daggers. "EJ!" said mom and pointed up. The red,giant samurai was holding up the ceiling and I can tell he was smiling. "You could have been in a better hour?" I asked to my sensei as he got down, "More than less Tiana," he replied "Hey guys!" said Annabeth's voice. She jumped down as well,followed by roy and her parents,as well of the others. "What did we miss?" "Not much,where's Ben?" I asked.

"I'm right here! Oh!" he stumbled down on us...But then Roy catched him...bridal style. I think my mind just shattered into a million pieces...Just like when mom shattered that stone monster a few minutes ago...

"Uh...Nice...catch..." said Ben as his cheeks flushed scarlet red,Roy smiled back "You seem to gain weight over the last 3 months-!"

SMACK!

"YOU STUPID NINDRIOD!" exploded Ben "GO TO HELL!" Annabeth was dying of laughter already,Zane facepalmed himself and mumbled something that I don't understand. "Well,the last one was a rotten ninja." I reminded to Ben. He rolled his amber eyes "*sigh* So be it!" he huffed as he open the front door "Only one more cart to go!" He peered through the window "Baraka is in the last one and with the monster statues!" he gasped. "Alrighty then,who's first?" Annabeth asked.

Suddenly Sensei Kai sprinted in front of us. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He stabbed the divider with his katana,separating his cart from ours. "Father! What are you doing!?" yelled Ben,all Sensei did was smirked "My destiny is to fight Baraka alone,your destiny is to look after Maddie!" he said. "This is turning into a habit with him!" I said. Whatever in the wold that he's saying,I wish him good luck...

* * *

Sensei Kai's pov:

I enter the last cart with my katana in my hand. Baraka turned around and glared...The two of us almost near The Lost Stone Fortress..."This ends...**NOW!**" I growled and clenched on the sword. The stone miniature stood up from his seat "So be it!" he hissed.

He rammed at me,I shielded myself from his attack...

"NINJA-GO!"

A warm,fiery tornado surrounded my entire body...

* * *

Tiana's pov:

**(A.N:Yeah,sorry for switching pov's so quickly...^_^')**

"Jeez...this is so freaking boring..." I muttered as I tossed my dagger up and down... "Hey guys,is that...The bounty?" asked Jay pointing at the sky. I stood up as well as my siblings,an anchor swooped down and hooked us "Maddie!" we cried in relief "Hook,line and sinker!" she cried.

"Mom,dad and everyone,we'll take care of things in here,go to Ninjago City and protect everyone there!" I said to the adults "Tiana, I-" mom put her hand on Dad's shoulder "Cole,she's not a little girl anymore,they can handle it by themselves." said Mom calmly,Dad's emerald jade eyes looked at me "Trust me..." I muttered. He took out a sigh "Alright,just...Be careful okay?" I nodded.

"Good luck and,I love you." he replied and took off with mom and the others back to Ninjago City. The bounty raised us up "Maddie! To the Lost Stone Fortress as fast as you can!" I yelled so she can hear me "Yes Ma'am!"

*****  
We finally reached to the Lost Stone Fortress,the nimbus clouds wasn't pure white anymore it was now dark black clouds. They swarmed around the building... "Okay Maddie,drop us down after that cart!" I ordered. Maddie responded by letting us down.

We got down and sprinted inside..."Hey! Wait for me!" yelped Maddie's voice behind us.

As we entered inside the ground was shaking and the columns were falling down. Baraka screamed in fear...I thought he was a brave monster. His eyes were set down on the part of the Stone Warriors arm (I dunno which one because the Stone Warrior has like 4 arms) "I-It's not the...Statue...?" Baraka shivered...

"*gasp* Father!" yelled Ben,I glanced at Sensei,who was ready for anything... "T-Then...WHERE IS IT!?" The ground started to rumbled _harder_...

Making the floor of the Fortress collaspes. Baraka sheiked again "IT'S SO **BIG!**" What's so big?

Baraka bumped into our teacher "You should stay to see what you have done!" Sensei Kai growled and grabbed his horn "This is **OUR **destiny..." Sensei muttered.

"Let me go you fool!" yelled Baraka,strugggling to get free "Don't you see!? It's underneath us!" "What's going on!? What's that creature underground!?" asked Annabeth. I looked underneath me...

Two pairs of Blood-shot eyes glowed in the darkness...I gasped "You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Stone Warrior! Go Ninja! Go!" ordered Sensei Kai. Why can't I move my feet!? Am I scared...? "No...Father!" cried Ben. His father looked at him and gave him a nod,Ben went silent for a while.

Suddenly,A giant-No. A **HUGE **red and black statue with four arms with **BIG **butterfly swords in each hands came out of the ground...All I can do is stare in shock...Lighting struck outside...

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!

The large statue look down at us like a hawk looking down at it's prey...It raised up one of it's swords and striked down...

**TO BE COTINUED...**

**(Holy freaken shit! Somebody give me a freaken table to flip because I just left a HUGE cliffhanger in all of my stories! *goes insane* ZOMFG! What will happen next!? Will the ninja defeat the Great stone warrior!? (yes I know,I base it off like the stone monster from episode 20...XD) EPIC CHAPTER! Review! O_o)**


	18. Chapter 18: Day of the Great Sone

**(AHHHHHHH! O_o It's here! The epic chapter u been all waiting for! The day of the Great Stone Warrior! Enjoy!)**

Tiana's pov:

The ground was shaking...

Baraka was shivering with fear...

Sensei looked at us and cried "You must do everything in your power to defeat the Great Stone Warrior! Go ninja! Go!" EJ took off behind us. Everything...has led to this...

A **HUGE **red and black statue with four arms and butterfly swords in each hand came out of the ground... All we can do is stare in horror...

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"

My siblings and I backed away. The great stone warrior was looking down at Baraka and Sensei Kai like a lion looking down at his prey... It raised up one of its swords. "Sensei! WATCH OUT!" I warned but-

SMASH!

"FATHER!" Ben screeched as fresh tears came out of his eyes,all I can do is mutter "Sensei..." A light came out of the hole that the stone warrior had smashed our teacher and our worst enemy,it traveled up to the heart of the Stone Warrior...He shot the four of us a glare. It let out a low roar...

"M-Maybe,if we stand...P-Perfetly still..." stuttered Annabeth behind me,trembling.

"RUN!" I cried and ran outside to the bounty,just a few miles from here. I heard something fell behind me "Wait! Don't leave me here!" screeched Annabeth and ran in supersonic speed past us.

* * *

EJ's pov:

I grabbed Maddie's body when she almost went inside to the fortress "Hey,what are you doing? And whats that thing that's poking its head out of the fortress!?" "Theres no time to explain,we need to go!" I said as we landed on the bounty. "I'll start the ship,you try to get the others!" I ordered and entered the brig.

Maddie piled up some stacks of buckets to catch a glimpse through the window "Fire up the engines!" I ordered as I pushed my glasses to my face,I turn my head to Maddie who was still looking through the window. "I said fire up the engines!" I repeated. Maddie got down and look at the computer screen "Theres no wind! And we only have resevered fuel" "Use it!" I replied and grabbed the wheel.

The door suddenly burst open as the ninja came tumbling down. I turn to my friends (or family members) Annabeth looked up at the large screen that showed the great stone warrior "Uh,I hate to tell you this bro but...Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear!" cried my older sister,I steered the wheel right "Working on it!"

"Blasters on full!" The bounty shot up and nearly got slice by that giant sword "Ha! Take that you stupid rock!" said Ben looking out the window. "Well we manage to get out in one peace,but what about THAT!?" Tiana's voice screamed pointing at the large sword in the air behind us "Barrel roll!" commanded Roy. I turned the wheel 360 degrees around,the ship flipped and dodged the sword. I was about to puke,but I swallowed it back to my stomach. "I guess it heard you Ben," Annabeth laughed slightly "Shut it Anna," my cousin grumbled.

Tiana gulped "EJ! We need to go faster,that monster is gaining on us!"

"Were going as fast as we can!" I told him "I'll try to make it to Scattered Canyon!" Besides,the land was just a few miles away. " The probability of us making it that far is less than .0002%!" predicted Roy "Never tell me the odds!" I yelled,gripping both hands on the wheel. "It's coming for another attack,board side!" said Maddie,I turned the wheel left... And we dodged another strike "Were loosing speed! We'll drop to the ground pretty soon!" cried my sister.

"Throw **EVERYTHING **off-board!" I ordered.

"WHAT!?"

"We need to lose some weight!" "Everybody...Just listen to him!" cried Maddie. The older ninjas ran out of the room and scattered within the Bounty,from the front window I seen stuff being thrown off our ship. Dad's shoe... 's lamp...Uncle Kai's Tea set...My toy robot...MY TOY ROBOT!?

_'Aw man,I got that from my sixth birthday! And I was about to fix the dumb thing...' _I thought in my head,watching more stuff being thrown off. Soon our speed went faster..."Man that thing loves to destroy stuff!" said Annabeth as she thrown off a counter "Hey,does anybody think that the Stone warrior is...getting bigger...?" I turn my head to the big screen,and saw the monster behind us grew 2 or 20 inches "The more it destroies...The bigger it gets! Everybody! Don't throw everything else overboard!" Yelled Tiana.

I took a deep breath "We made to Scatter Canyon...HOLD ON!" I warned. We made quick turns right and left,jeez this place is like a maze..."Hah! We lost 'em!" cheered Ben.

Everything went quiet for a moment when...

SLASH!

Suddenly,half of the bounty was slice off,the machines started to beep in warning...The bounty shook fast "ABANDOND SHIP!" cried Tiana.

I grabbed Maddie's wrist and head to my exo suit outside,"Get in!" I said to her and help her get in. As I try to get in myself,my body was squished to hers...I blushed hard...I never been this close to a girl... The exo suit flew off to the air. The yellow ninjas head turn back to the crashed Bounty "Where are the other guys?" she asked worriedly. My eyes glance down..."Down there!" We both look down and see the teen friends with their veichels,they stopped and we landed on the ground...Dust and sand was in the air as the our home crashed to the ground...

Silence...

As the fog of dust and sand cleared off,the HUGE statue came up behind the bounty and with one strike...The bounty was cut into a million pieces... We all gasped in fear as our home was destroyed...

I followed the others to a cave as their veichels return to their weapons. I immediately got off the suit and ran to my older cousin and Sister...

The statue roared and dug into the ground..."*sigh* It's gone..." Tiana sighed. Ben collapsed to the ground and layed next to Roy "Dammit! That was **TOO **intense..." He removed his red hood. "All that action...Makes you so thirsty!" Roy quickly got up. "There's no time to rest,we need to warn people before it becomes bigger!" he warned.

"BIGGER!? THAT _THING _IN ONE SLICE JUST DESTROYED OUR ENITRE SHIP!" screamed Annabeth as she removed her purple mask down. "W-we need to survive as we can...Oh! we'll find some...kind of place to hide...Hey! The Stone Army caves! Well yeah,we won't see sun lights for months,but their perfect!" "And what just give up!?" exploded Ben "You know as much as I do Ben,we have NO chance at stopping that THING!"

"ENOUGH! Listen to yourselves! Is this what Sensei Kai wanted!? All of us fighting!? Running and hiding? Giving up!?" said Tiana "But...he's not here anymore..." mumbled Maddie.

All of our heads went down...

"But his teachings live on,Sensei once told me it's not the size of a ninja in a fight,but the size of _fight _in a ninja!" she explained. "All this training...All of these battles we had from the skeletons...And the stone army! We persevered through SO much. We can't just give up now! A ninja never admits defeat,a ninja always pick himself or herself up when their down.." She continued as she put her hands on my shoulder and Maddie's. "This is what Sensei Kai want to do right now!"

"But how do we destroy a statue of THAT magnitude?" asked Roy "Yeah! It's not like we have an extra scared whistle lying around to charm it? Or wait! Ha! How about one of our awesome dragons? Oh,I forgot! They took off east and left us high and dry! Or hey! What about our platinum weapons? Which will do NOTHING against the rock THAT size!" complained my older sister "Oh...we are sooo hooped!" she collapsed to the ground.

Ben and Tiana exchanged glances "Ugh,Anna's right. We would need a weapon SO big!" "Or an idea that's even bigger!" I cried out,all of them looked at me "Our family members built a weapon once to defeat the Great Devourer,we can use that!" "Yeah,but the Sonic Raider was disassembled years ago!" countered Annabeth "It will take us days or months to rebuild it!"

Tiana's head shot up "Ha! That's it! EJ you're a genies!" she cried "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Um...I don't see your plan Tiana. What do you mean? asked Roy in confusion. The water ninja looked at me "EJ,do you still have the blueprints on the Sonic... whatever thingy?" I smiled "As a matter of fact,before the Bounty was destroyed,I manage to steal some blueprints from my room and Dad's!" I dug through my pockets..."Let's see... I pulled out my ocarina...

**(A.N: A ocarina is an ancient flute,it was an instrument used in one of the games of The Legend of Zelda,they also have an app for it! Check it out! :D)**

Shoe...Trail Mix...a wrench..."Oh! Here it is!" I unfold it the tiny paper into a large sheet of blueprint. "Wow,you should be in origami class!" said Ben in awe. Tiana smiled and transformed her daggers into her hoverboard "Tiana,where are you going?" asked Annabeth "Were going to destroy that statue once and for all!" she cried and raised her fist up.

* * *

Angelica's pov:

"C'on people,we don't have time to bicker...GO! GO! GO!" I ordered. "You stupid girl..." hissed Dobutsu behind. I turned to his direction "What the hell you want?" I asked. "You are such naive,you never knew that Baraka will unleash the great Stone Warrior." he tisked. My eye twitched "What the hell do you mean!? You're his right hand man! You should stop him from doing it,you stupid rock!" I yelled and smacked his cheek.

The ground started to shake,"Dammit,get out of my way!" I snapped and push out-of-the-way and into the cave "You coward!" "You're the coward!" cried Dobutsu and followed me...

* * *

Tiana's pov:

We finally made it to the Junkyard that EJ was talking about "Good idea EJ,this place is an all you can destroy buffet for the Stone Warrior!" said Ben clenching a fist. The place looked like A real junkyard alright,scrap everywhere...I turn back to the sign on the front entrance it read.

'ED 'N EDNA'S JUNKYARD'

In neon color letters "So...EJ...How did you know this...place?" I asked sheepily,not to embarrass him "I'll tell you later," said EJ looking at the weapon's blueprints again. He layed them across a wreck car's hood. "Looks like they're gone..." muttered Annabeth in disappointment "Good! Better for us!" said EJ as he push up his glasses to his face. "It's so...BIG!" said Roy in awe "Roy,do you still have a recording of the whistle in your memory bank?" asked Ben,our nindroid brother nodded in response "It may have been destroyed earlier,but I have its exact tone recorded and ready for playback!" He flicked his small control panel on his left wrist and played the exact tone of the whistle.

"Good! There should be enough spare parts around here to build this whopper!" clarified Annabeth,"But were going to create our BIGGEST Tornado of creation yet! This is going to be dangerous and we can't have **anybody**around!"

Soon a bicycle ring echoed in the air,we all stare at the entrance and see the old mailman coming... "Rugh! Whats he doing here!?" hissed Ben. Annabeth and I ran to him. "Gah! Ugh, you ninja are always sneaking around,giving people heart attacks! Your too quiet!" he complained "Were sorry,we didn't mean to scare you. You need to get out of here...**NOW!**" I warned. "Well,I too have a job to do and that's delivering the mail." The mailman replied walking up to the rusty trailer on the right side "Look! Dude,my grandparents are NOT here! You REALLY should be on your way!" joined in Annabeth.

"What them too? Let me guess,Are they at the 'Take back Ninjago Rally too?" he asked. "Er,take back Ninjago Rally...?" I wondered "What? You kids haven't heard? Everyone's getting together a rally in the city,to raise awareness of the Stone Army problems that have been going around lately." "Whoa! Would you look at that? You guys are inspirational!" Maddie shout out behind us. "Wait a minute...You know what?"

The ground started to shake again...

"You kids are real right,Whatever you kids are,trouble is ALWAYS around the corner..." We all stood on our fighting stance...

"I'll think I'll be leaving now. Cuz whatever you guys are up to,I don't want to get involved..." he said in a low voice.

3...2...1...

"GAHHHHHH! A MONSTER!" he screeched and launched himself in the trash can. The Stone Warrior roared once again at us,then it's bloodshot eyes stared to the junkyard buffet in front of it..."Hey!" I yelled to get its attention and pulled up my mask over my mouth.

"It's now or never guys! NINJA-GO!" I cried and activated my spinjitsu...

"WATER!"

"FIRE!"

WIND!"

"ICE!

"NINJA-GO!"

As we stopped,I was soon in a seat with my siblings in it,wow. This weapon turned out very cool as I expected! "Roy! Now!"cried Annabeth,Roy clicked a button,or two buttons I think and the cannons outside launched a sonicwave to the Stone Warrior "Roy! What was that!? This is not target practice! Your suppose to hit him,not clean his swords!" I yelled in frustration.

"May I remind you we just magically whipped up this piece of junk!" he replied back. The Stone Warrior growled something I didn't understand and whipped down a sword down at us, "Well I hope that one of us has created a reverse switch because...REVERSE!" cried Ben. "How's **this **for reverse!" I said and grabbed the lever back...

CRASH!

Ben controled the lever up and we went up and made a tun,dodging the stone warrior's attack. And another one. Our nindroid brother activated the whistle for the second shot,but missed. We revved forward and jumped over a wall "I need your help holding him in place!" said Roy. I can tell that Annabeth was going to do something...

"How's this?" She pressed a button on the right...And on our right side shot out 2 grappling hooks and grabbed onto the monsters 2 arms. "I got 'em!" There was another click sound and the grappling hooks on the left,grabbing the other pair of arms. We drove forward back to the junkyard and budged through the wall...'_Crap!'_I thought. "Roy,before it gets away! Now Roy,NOW! Take the shot!" Ben commanded. The 2 kids were in shock on what is going on.

"Charm your way otta this!" he cried and launching another sonicwave...The attack finally hit the statue,The Stone Warrior cried in pain and fell to the side. "It's working!" said Annabeth in excitement,The huge Stone Monster rose up from the ground...I looked closer what was shining on his helmet "He's got a weak spot!" I cried "What!?" my three siblings shouted in usion.

"On its helmet! It's gotta-!"

SMASH!

A smashing sound was heard from the back of us...Crap! Roy's at the back! "ROY!" all of us shrieked in the same time,I was so shocked that I couldn't move to see. "Where's Roy!?" asked Maddie running to wreckage behind us. I look over in front of us...The Stone Warrior disappeared and the mailman left in a flash.

A few sparks or crumbles got out of the wreckage "I-I'm okay..." Roy got out of the wreck,Annabeth gasped behind me...Roy's left face was torn off showing his robotic appearance under the pale skin of his. "_That_ was close." he warned. I got up "_TOO _close!" I corrected. Annabeth rolled her eyes "Perfect! THAT was a total failure!" she grumbled "Not total! Did you guys notice on its helmet?" asked Ben "It has a weak spot!"

"Oh great,let me take a note of that..." Annabeth pretend that her wrist was a notepad and her other hand seems like she's holding a pen "Giant rock monster...Has itty-bitty weakspot...THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY BECAUSE THAT THING IS TOO RIDUCUILSY HUGE! TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!" Annabeth screamed on top of her lungs,hell,I never seen her raise her voice like that!

"Are you done?" asked EJ,folding his arms cooly. His older sister took a deep breath..."*gasp* Yes!" she answered in a calm voice "Because things,just got worst. Look!" He pointed to the buildings that are like,I say 20 miles from here. And thumping sounds can be heard "It's heading to Ninjago City!" Roy gasped "That's where everybody else is!" I remembered in shock..."If it destroys the BIGGEST city in all of Ninjago...There will be nothing to stop it..." muttered Ben in a worried voice.

I still look at the Stone Warrior's destruction... The Bounty...The Sonic Raider...And now...Ninjago itself...

* * *

Cole's pov:

"Hey! Don't you people listen to me!?" I yelled getting the people's attention. They ignored my voice and kept on singing:

_WE WANT ROCKS TO GO AWAY!_

Jeez,I bet Tiana and her friends must be having a harder time with the stone Warrior. I turn my head to the others,and of course Jay was eating cotton candy "Where the hell do you get those!?" I asked "None of you damn business,that what I know," Jay replied rolling his sapphire eyes off me.

Before I could speak out a rumble in the ground intrupped me. "What was that!?" asked a man in the crowd "Everybody! Run for your lives! Theres a monster in Ninjago station!" warned a women. Everybody started to scream and run in panic "Everybody! Calm down!" soothed Amanda trying to calm the crowd.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"What the hell is that!?" A teen guy cried pointing at a...God I can't even say it too...It was a HUGE monster that kinda look like a samurai but made out of stone,4 arms just like Lloyd and each was 4 butterfly swords... "Jeez,where are those kids..." Zane muttered. Thanks's when the mouth of lighting's daughter voice cried...

"Leave my grandparents alone!" I think that answers his question. "Hey dad!" cried Tiana's voice as her figure was waving at us. "Er,do you want to introduce your new friend...?" I asked neverously "Oh! Dad this the Stone Warrior. Stone Warrior this is my family! GAH!" The Stone Monster grabbed her...

"I'm Jacob News,and what we have here today is a giant Stone samurai-like monster attacking the city of Ninjago! People are screaming and running away like little children,with all their hope's resting on the ninja's shoulders!" I ignore the news man gibberish and grabbed the news truck "Mine if I borrow this? I questioned and chucked the truck at the monster.

He slashed it with his swords. "Damn." I muttered.

* * *

Tiana's pov:

"Get you dirty hands off me!" I snapped and slash the Stone Warrior's hand. I fell with a thud. "You okay bro?" asked Annabeth as she helped me up. "I'm fine bro,just my back hurts...! Look out!" I warned my sister. The Stone Monster behind us was about to strike down...A big mecha red suit stopped the attack. Annabeth cried "Get otta there bro!"

EJ with Maddie inside the exo samurai suit struggled as their weapons clashed "I'm trying! But I-!"

WHAM!

A familiar roar echoed the sky...Me and Annabeth looked up..."Our dragons! They're back!" cried Ben. I smiled as I seen a...a four headed dragon? "Aqua! Breeze!" We both cried our dragons,all of them roared in response "It seems that the dragons to have unlock their true potential as well!" said Roy.

The dragon (or should I say dragons) swooped down and tackled the Stone Warrior,which made a dent on the ground "Go get 'em Firestorm!" cheered Ben. Clashing and slashing sounds was heard until...

POW!

The dragon's body shot up and landed with a thud like me. "NO!" We all cried. I ran to Aqua's head and rubbed it "It's alright girl...He dosen't deserve to punch you..." I whispered, "*gasp* Daddy?" I heard Maddie gasped behind me. All of us turned around,a man with four arms like the Stone Warrior but black,those red eyes and that voice. "You came back!"

"Give me the weapons! Only I could destroy it! I'm the only one who can posset all platinum weapons at once!" said the dark man. The Darkness. "It's only way." I gripped on my twin daggers...We sworn to Sensei Kai not let the darkness get the weapons... "Uh,I thought were suppose to do everything in our power,**NOT **to let him control the weapons!" reminded Annabeth,Zane flicked his wrist and confirmed "I ran though any sereno through my servers...It appears to be the ONLY way..." I turn my head to the Stone Warrior,who was knocking down a building.

"Give me the weapons..." The darkness said again... Ben's head went down..."Ben?" "Only I can destroy i-!"

"Quit you damn yammering and just do it!" yelled Ben and threw his platinum sword of fire to our enemy. "When you have a chance to make the blow,it has a weak spot on its helmet." I explained as I gave my daggers to him. "Uh...I don't think this need to be said,but were gonna need our weapons back." said Annabeth and handed her bo staff as well. The Darkness laughed "I'll do my part,you put him in one spot!" He sprinted the opposite way...

"Stay in one spot? _STAY'S IN ONE SPOT!?_ How are we suppose to do THAT!?" asked Annabeth. I smirked "Don't forget...were Ninjas!" I reminded...

* * *

(A few minutes later...)

We finally did our plan for putting the Stone Warrior in one place "C'on you over grown boulder...Take the bait!" I hissed. The Stone monster look down at me. "Come and get me bro!" I cried. "Whoa!" I dodged an attack from its sword,dammit. This rock nearly cut off my ass! I ran forward...Looking at my right...A highway below me...Thumping came closer...

I jumped down and landed on a truck! Wow! Such luck! I looked back and saw the statue gaining on. I jumped down from the truck and ran to my left...That where I met Ben..."Nice run! I'll take it from here!"

* * *

Ben's pov:

The rock roared at me. I quickly climbed up some staircases and onto the roof. The building underneath my feet shook as the Stone Warrior stabbed the building. Annabeth talked "What took you so long?" she asked "Oh shut it," I grumbled back,rolling my eyes. Roaring echoed "Don't just stand here go!" I ordered to my cousin. she nodded and ran...

* * *

Annabeth's pov:

I leaped down off the building and onto another...Tiana's part,check. Ben's part...check and for me and Roy's...not check.

I came to a halt when the there was a dead-end in front of me..."Crap..." I muttered. *sigh* Okay Anna remember what Sensei Kai taught you...

(Flashback...)

_"SSSSSEEEEENNNNNSSSSSSEEEEII!" I shouted as I ran to his room,my uncle spit out his tea in reaction. "By the elder gods,Annabeth! Don't come here with that voice like that!" he said. I sighed and bowed "Sorry Sensei,I just want to ask you something..." He turn his head on my and raised an eyebrow "Since I was able to unlock my true potential. Is it possible to fly? You know? Cuz my element is wind."_

_He scratched his beard "Mmm...If it were possible Annabeth," He stood up. "We should test it out."_

_(A few hours later...)_

_"Are you sure this a good idea Sensei...?" I asked and looked down from an edge of a cliff "Trust me! This can ONLY result in success!" my uncle promise. "Now get down there and fly!" he slap my on the back...And I lost my balance... "DAMN YOU!" I yelled. 'Okay girl...you can do this...' I thought. I focus on my true poential...The same purple glow surrounded me..._

_My body was lifting up...I'm flying! "HA! SENSEI LOOK! I'M FLYING! IN YOUR FACE PHYSICS! GAH!"_

_THUD!_

_Sensei got down the cliff and patted me. "I told you NOT to lose focus..." "I DON'T want to hear it uncle..."_

(End of flashback...)

I took a deep breath...A purple glow surrounded me...My body lifted up higher and higher..."Hey Annabeth!" cried Roy's voice. I got down to the building feet first. "Hey! I thought you had an escape route! And I don't see one!"

The nindroid chuckled "Instead of a fire escape..." He led me to an ice road that was all over the city. I gasped in awe. "How about an _ice_escape?" The both of us jump down from the constructed building and onto the icy road. "Ha! Nice one Roy!" I laughed and glided through the ice,it's kinda like ice skating that I do alot when I was little.

"Oh!" I complely lost my balance and fell on my stomach,now I was gliding on my tummy like a penguin! Roy grabbed my hands and helped me up,but he didn't help me up my feet. Instead,he picked me up bridal style...I felt my face get very hot "Y-You know I can glide o-on m-my own...R-right?" I stuttered "Let me help this time,okay?" I was speechless on what he said...

SMASH!

"*gasp* Roy look out!" I warned and pointed to the ice cliffhanger in front of us. I felt his hand glide down to my ass and shot out a cold breeze with his other hand... We lunged forward and landed to a fresh new ice road. The both of us continue to glide down...I stared at Roy's face,his face was half torn from the Stone Warrior...It's kinda scary to see him like that..."Er,Roy? Can you put me down now?" asked in embarrassment. "I have a feeling that I don't want to,your body is _very_warm to hug." I blushed.

That's when everything came to a stop. Another stop..."NO!" I cried...

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"

"NOW!"

WOOSH!

Something grabbed my hand and Roy's. Ben and Tiana smirked "You got lucky,bro." I said to my cousin, He smiled back "Always sis," Our four-headed dragon roared. "You think it's working?" I asked,"Well. Were about to find out..."

(Flashback...)

_"I got an idea!" cried Maddie. We all turn to the small yellow ninja. "I learned when I controled the Stone Army,when they stay in one spot for a short time,their feet will be frozen to the ground." my eyes widen "See that tall building over there?" asked Maddie and pointed to the building with a chinese house on top of it. "If you guys can fool the Stone Warrior to that spot,Dad might be able to destroy it!" she explained. "Wow,and the new ninja came up with another brilliant idea..." muttered Dad. "It's worth a shot." said . Then Tiana spoke out "My mom is right. This is our ONLY chance to defeat this thing..."_

(End of flashback...)

I look down for the results,did it work? The Stone Warrior look down at its feet and saw that it was stuck. "Yes!" cheered Ben in excitement. Our four-headed dragon landed to another building where my the others were waiting. "Where's Dark-I mean Lloyd?" questioned Zane looking around. "The Stone Warrior won't hold on for much longer..."

Maddie gasped "Look!" She pointed to the dark figure on top of the building,her dad. "Papa!" she called. The darkness look back at us and then look down to the big statue...Dark storm clouds started to gather in the sky... The Stone monster look up to the building,lowering its swords...

"You will never destroy Ninjago! If there's somebody to destroy Ninjago...It better known be me!" The shadow yelled and the platinum weapons flashed a dark red light...The shadow skydive to the Stone warrior...

"Go get 'em daddy..." Maddie muttered...

"GGGGGRRRRYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**KA-BOOM!**

The air exploded with dust and dirt,we all cheered...Tiana look back at the ground where the Stone Warrior was at. Nothing but dust and dirt. The Stone Warrior is gone for good! "He...He did it!" said Ben in awe. "No,**WE **did it!" I corrected and hugged him. Everybody joined in.

* * *

Angelica's pov:

The sounds of cheers and happiness came from the surface "Is...that cheering?" asked Ningan,"The great Stone Warrior,must have been destroyed!" Dobutsu predicted...I folded my arms. "Someone has to lead now..." I muttered under my breath...

* * *

Tiana's pov:

Well,it's all over. The Stone Warrior is gone,Stone Army is gone...everything was back in its place except one thing..."I don't see my dad..." said Maddie looking around the crowds of happy people. My head whipped around me "He should be around somewhere..." said Ben. Roy scanned the street "You analysis is incorrect. He is not here!" he explained. I bit my lower lip "Then our platinum weapons are gone too!" I said in frustration.

EJ's spoke out "Look! His footsteps!" he pointed to the dust printed footsteps from the street leading somewhere... I put my hand on her shoulder "I have a feeling that you'll see your father again...soon..." I said. The young yellow ninja sighed "I know but...That's what I'm afraid of..." Amanda gasped in shock "Is that-!" A familiar spiky haired man got up slowly,rubbing his head "FATHER!" cried Ben and sprinted to his dad...Sensei Kai is alive!

"Sensei!" we all cried running to him. My siblings and I tackled our teacher to the dirty street! "Your alive!" cried Nya in relief. Sensei Kai smiled "I'm so glad to see you all!" got up and picked up a tea-pot "The Stone Warrior left a horrible taste in my system!" he chug his tea down his throat "Ah,much better! Oh! And still hot!" We all laughed "Oh! It's good to have you back Sensei..But my daddy is gone!" warned Maddie "And he took the platinum weapons as well!" "*sigh* Very true. The ability of the weapons in truly great." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But the ability to better himself,makes you limitless..." he taught us,all of us. Annabeth smiled "I couldn't say any better myself!" I spoke out "Besides,we have what is most important...You!" Dad chuckled "The pupils as become the masters..." Maddie bit her lip worriedly "Am I really going to fight my dad one day?" she asked. "One day,but today we can feel good that Ninjago is saved..." Sensei Kai continued "But tomorrow you will train for the day...Good will finally face evil! And the final outcome will be decided. For time..." Ben remembered "But don't worry kid! were going to teach you EVERYTHING we know!" Annabeth joined in "And were going to make sure your prepared for that fight!"

"And we all know,good will ALWAYS stand up to evil!" I said "And ninja ALWAYS stand up for what is right!" reminded. The adults look each other with a smile and nodded.

"GO NINJA! **GO!**"

**(Whooooo! hoooooo! It's finally done~! *starts dancing to the weekend whip* U think that the second book is over? Not yet Bros! 4 or 5 chapter to go! I put my heart and soul in this chapter! I hope u all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to visit my DiviantART page for character art! it's Gvillacorta18! Short stories will be coming up soon as possible! This is Bluegirl8 signing out! Peace and R&R!)**


	19. Chapter 19: 2 years later

**(Sorry people,but the Short stories has to wait. And yes,I anciently copied chapter 1 from the avatar mini chibi epeisodes...Foregive me...Ah,back to my normal roots (heheheh,roots XD) Anyway,back on topic! The story (or chapter) will take place in 2 years after The Great Stone Warrior's attack...I was dying to post this chapter! ENJOY!)**

_Two Years Later..._

Ben's POV:

Two years after the Stone Warrior's attack,we decided to split off once again... Over the years,I trained harder and harder...But kinda turned out accident when I spared with father,he gave me a big battle scar that went across my chest,the first time when mother saw it,she fainted! I grown 3 inches taller over the years,but the most thing I'm so pissed off..is that I can use my element anymore...Still,there were the consequences...

1. When I discovered my powers when I turned 13,my eyes turned amber. But now I lost them,my eyes are now back to my normal eye color...soft chololate. Like father's and Aunt Nya's...

2. Everytime I try to create fire,I will always make sparks...

3. The good news is that I can still do spinjitsu!

"Hey Ben! I got your mail for you!" said my mother's voice from down stairs. I smiled. Walking down the flight of stairs,I smiled at my mother who had 3 letters in her hands. "It seems they responded back," Father entered the room with that famous heavy apron he wears when he creates weapons... The smile I had on my face slowly turned into a frown."I just hope they did..."

* * *

Tiana's POV:

"Are you sure they're coming...Tiana?"

"I told you already Maddie,they WILL come..." I promised Maddie the second time. Me,Maddie and dad were waiting at a monastery somewhere on some moutain...Two years had pasted after the Stone Warriors attack on Ninjago City,we then again split off...I finally finished my school work and might be accepted to college soon,I was the only one who took Maddie under my wing...she like my little sister to me...Over our course of training I had to cut my hair to a shorter length,it's kinda like a spikyish bob...Maddie told that I look like a boy now...But I never expected that I grown like 2 or 3 inches...

I heard some rumors about they rebuilt this monastery after the death of Sensei Wu..."I guess there not coming,let's go girls-!" Suddenly the giant doors opened...Maddie and I gasped in awe...

3 figures glistened in the sunlight,a girl's copper penny whose hair reached up to her elbows. A boy with watermelon framed glasses with shaggish black hair and a man who has the same color as the girl but taller... "Hey! Long time no see!" cried the ninja of the wind,Annabeth Walker,her little brother EJ and their dad... The two of us ran up to them and gave them a bear hug..."Damn Tiana,you gotten stronger over the last 2 years!" said Annabeth with a devilish smirk on her face.

I chuckled and punched her on the arm "Same as ever," we both gave a laugh. "Hello,there." a voice came behind us. A tall,pale,ice blue eyes with white hair teenager smiled at us. Roy and with him,was our Sensei's close friend Zane. "Roy!" gasped Annabeth and wrapped her arms around our nindroid's neck. "It been a long time sisters." he replied and returned Annabeth's hug. "Heheh,you two look cute together..." I giggled lightly,folding my arms. "Aw! Are you two going to do kissy kissy?" teased Maddie and make kissing sounds with it.

My sister face turned red in embarassment..."Roy Julian,Don't you DARE touch my cousin like that!" warned a voice. I jumped in response,Annabeth and Roy gasped in awe...And the last ones who finally came was a teen with familiar spiky brown hair,red ninja outfit and that hot smirk...

Ben.

"Long time no-!" I tackled him to the stony floor. "H-Hey Tiana...You've gotton stronger...And I can't breath..." I release him and gasped. "Sorry," I said sheepily and I felt my face get warm. Ben laughed light and played with my hair. "You get cuttier every year..." I giggled. "Hey! When are you 2 love birds going to make babies already?" joked Annabeth making her,EJ and Maddie laugh.

Ben pinched Annabeth's ear with the most pissed off expression on his face. "Typical Annabeth...YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN BUSINESS AWAY FROM ME!" Ben yelled. *sigh* same as ever. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay!" Annabeth retreated,as she tries to remove her cousin's hand from her ear. "Ah,everybody is here." said Sensei's calm voice. Spiky brown hair like Ben's and that scar on his right eye,which kinda makes him a man in my perspective.

"Okay gramps,were all here. And were going to train Maddie in a place of peace?" I asked. The four older men laughed. "Tiana,a ninja ALWAYS keeps their eyes on less attractive things..." Sensei Kai walked up to a golden dragon sitting on a pedestal. I raised an eyebrow. He flicked the golden statue over that revealed a red button.

CLICK!

Training courses shot up from the ground. (And even a poll was under my feet shot me up the sky as well) Sensei snickered behind me "You just love to mess with me,don't ya?" I asked as Annabeth helped me up. "You could say that,"

* * *

(Somewhere in Ninjago...)

Angelica's POV:

"Fellow Stone Army!" I cried "Rule with me and we rule as brothers!" One monster statue tisked "Why should we trust the 3 of you? The lost stone fortress is gone. We have NO home!" Jeez,they sound like somebody that I know... "Do not question the new rulers commands!" yelled Dobutsu.

"You want a home?" asked an unknown voice. The stone army turned around "I'll give you a home!" there stood behind us was a dark man with one bloody red-eye and one sky blue eye,light blond hair that is almost turning the color of his skin,four arms holding each a weapon:

A sword

Twin daggers

Bo Staff

And a Star Hammer

"forgive me,I haven't been myself lately..." the man apologised "But now that I have the platinum weapons in my hands,it's time that I get back to my roots..."Who are you exactly?" I asked and put my hands on my hips "My name is Darkness,I have full control of the greatest ninja that ever lived,Lloyd Garmadon..." Darkness hissed. "If I'm going to destroy Ninjago,I know that I can't do it all by myself... The skeletons severed their purpose. But I've been partial to the Stone Army..."

"Yeeaaahh,never heard of him." I walked up to him. "Alright people. Who do you think? Rule with me,and we shall work together?" I questioned. Some stone warrior muttered under their breaths... "May I remind you all that he was working with the ninjas?"

"Rule with me..." said Darkness and raised up one of the twin daggers to a stone warrior's neck "Or else..." he growled. The stone warrior minion nodded to the others and minutes later,one said "Where's are home?" Darkness mouth curled up to a smile "Why,it's right here..."

He pointed to a wreckage from a ship in front of us and raised up his fist...Dust and sand surrounded the ship carrying it up to the air and repaired in a second... "Behold...The Black Bounty!" the shadow cried. The stone army gasped in awe,and one said "The power...Of the weapons!" I felt my temper raising...

"You dumbasses! You're suppose to fallow me!" They took off to the sky...

"DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIITTTT!"

* * *

Darkness's POV:

"Master,forgive my excuse,but why are we going a different direction where the ninja is up east while you have the platinum weapons in your poestion?" asked a cyclops "Because,they have my daughter...It is told that she will fight me one day..." I responded "What good that if I was going to destryoy ninjago. When that victory will be fleeting?"

"Can we destroy Madison?" asked a stone warrior I glared at him and ordered "Lock him in the brig!" The cyclopes do as I told and grabbed to him to the deck...

"**NOBODY **will touch my daughter... I said coldly. "But by getting rid of Sensei Kai and his friends and those pesky ninja...Maddie will NEVER reach her full poential...If the properciy will never be told,then Ninjago will be destroyed for good..."

"Um...But why are we flying away?" asked a minature "Because,we are heading to the Golden Peaks,the birth place of the platinum weapons...besides I have created them long ago...And I want to discover their serects..."

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I watch Maddie go through course for the 3rd time,and of course,she fell face first to the ground..."Uh,Maddie? Do you need any help?" I asked worriedly "No! I'm oof-!" She get hit by the punching bag at the back of the head...Tumbling to my feet "Okay,maybe a little help..."

I lead her inside the monastery where my 3 other siblings were waiting "Since you've already master water,it's time that you master the other elements..." said Roy "Um...Okay. How many elements I have to master anyway?" she asked as she cracks her knuckles. Ben counted his fingers... "Seven to master."

"WHAT!? Seven elements?" wined Maddie "Aw man! This is worse than doing math!" I put her hand on her should "Don't worry Mads,will teach you EVERYTHING we know to you!" Maddie looked up to me. "Also kissing?" All of our faces turned red except Maddie. "N-No! Who told you that!?" "Your dad." My bottom eyelid twitched...I swear,I'm going kill dad for this...

"Anyways,I need to teach you air..." "And fire!" Ben joined in "Don't forget ice!" said Roy with a smile. Maddie grinned "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Darkness's POV:

The sky turned dark...Nighttime has come...My ship the Black Bounty has finally made it to the Golden Peaks,and with the stone army in my command,I guess that kinda makes me invincable...I walked up to the edge of the cliff. I looked down below my feet,golden liquid like lava. "Yesssss," I hissed...My hands loosened the grip of the four weapons as I watch them hover into the air...Each of them glowed a golden light...

FROOSH!

Suddenly a platinum staff glowed in the air that made me shield my eyes. It lowered itself to my two hands...By the time it touched me,a sharp shock stinged my palm (or palms) of my hand...I winced a little... "Darkness? Are you alright?" asked one of the Stone Army solider. An evil laugh escape my mouth "Heheheh,I never felt even better..."

**(That was kinda short, ^_^ Oh well,3 more chapters to go and then off to the next...R&R! see ya later!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Pirates vs Ninja

**(YES! the new year! 2013! *brings out confetti* Idk why excited,anyways enjoy!)**

Ben's POV:

"Good! Keep it up!" I cheered,Maddie did another round house kick to my hand...Damn I could tell that Tiana was training her well... "Tomete!" My father ordered. Maddie and stopped "It's amazing,Kai. Maddie has already learned water...Now I feel that she will learn fire today..." predicted Zane. "If the child can control the fire inside of her,she might be able to learn fire..." muttered father.

Maddie pouted "Aw! I like training with Ben! He's like a living punching bag!" she punch me on the hip,and...I can't believe I'm saying this but she hits harder than Tiana... I wince a little in silent. "Whoa! Easy kid! Your not ready to face my pinky toe yet!" I replied " Mm...The student has become the teacher... Now Maddie,it's time you have your lesson with EJ." Maddie's face went red "Oh! uh,yes sensei!" she bowed and ran off...

"I will never understand that girl..." I muttered. "Great know we can focus on target practice..." snickered Annabeth "On Ben!"

* * *

Maddie's POV:

Forget training! I rather learn a lesson with EJ! I sprinted to the Dragon (or should I say dragons) caves below the monastery. I flew down the lights of stairs that lead me down to the caves,EJ stood there washing one of the dragon's head,Blizzard purred like a cat and waged his tail. "Oh! Cool! You're here!" EJ smiled. Okay Maddie,don't embarrass yourself... I was about to say something when this situation have to happen... I trip over a rock and fell to my knees...

I grunted a little,I fall alot over my years in the Jumikai Orphanage usually scratching my knees... "Are you okay Maddie?" asked EJ holding out his hand to me. I blushed and grabbed his hand... I watch him pull me up to my feet again. "I-I'm fine EJ," I replied and wiped the dust off me. The dragons behind us snorted which I think it means:

"Don't just stand there acting all lovely dovey,wash me up!"

"Heheh,okay big guy..." EJ chuckled and walked up to the dragon fishing up the sponge "You know,he's be yours one day." he said as he sprayed the 4 headed dragon with a hose. "mine?" I asked back. The dragon roared. "Yeah! The dragons were loyal to their last owners,but the ultra dragon belongs to the yellow ninja..."

"So he'll be mine? How can I control him?" I wondered as I petted Firestorms head. "It's all in the legs..." EJ pointed out. I smiled and tapped my feet to the ground... The ultra dragon roared once again,but this roar echoed the cave.

"Looks likes,he's all better!" I declared, EJ laughed "Your right..." He ran to a lever that opened a 2 sided door that was revealing the,puffy clouds,wide open sky... "Go get some fresh air big guy!" I cried and pointed to the sky. The ultra dragon took off in 3 seconds...

* * *

Darkness's POV:

"Yesss,it's so beautiful..." I muttered as I trace a finger on my new weapon,The Platinum Mega Weapon... So shiny,so beautiful like her- "Master Lloyd! There is something in the sky!" cried in a stone monster. I cursed under my breath and entered the deck of the New Black Bounty. My eyes scanned the sky until a 4 headed dragon caught my eye...

"Ah,the ninja's pet..." My reflection shown on the weapon... "Great for target practice!" I declared "On the dragon's tail!" The bounty shot forward as we followed the dragon... "Destroy!" I yelled to the weapon.

...

Nothing happened...

"Avada Kavada!"

**(A.N: lol,the killing curse from harry potter! XD)**

"Kill!" nothing happened again... Dammit! The dragon disappeared through the clouds... "If only I had a proper crew to control this ship...I could easily concentrate!" I yelled and stomped to my room. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!"

SLAM!

"How in the hell does this weapon work!?" I smashed the weapon to the table,

POP!

At the strangest moment popped out,a colored notebook came out of the desk. I placed my weapon on the ground and picked up the notebook... It still look fresh...I opened the notebook...A dark Island...Pirates? I closed the notebook, "Hmph! Look like this crew knows how to steer a ship properly!" I said and picked up the Platinum Mega Weapon from the ground...

"I wish those pirates to teach this stony crew a lesson!" Suddenly,the weapon started to shake and sprew out golden colors... I fell to my knees...what's happening!? I felt my power nor my energy going down... "All hands on deck! You Don't want to mess with Captain Soto do ya?" I raised my head from that unfamiliar voice from the deck...

"Captain...Soto...?"

* * *

Tiana's POV:

After the whole 2 or 3 hours as using Ben as target practice...The four of us grew bored... "I'm back guys! Can we train?" asked Maddie as she opened the door. Annabeth spoke out "We all have to wait for adults to come back from their mediation..." "And how long is that going to take?" Maddie asked. "Dunno kid," said Ben as he scratched his spiky brown maine.

The front door slid open showing my dad and his friends (or brothers as he like to call it) with black shades... "This is interesting..." I muttered and stood up. "Students," said Sensei Kai adjusting his glasses. "It's time that we make our training more..." Jay handed all of us wooden bo staffs... "Serious..."

**(A.N: One fanart from uni416 inspired me to do this,listen to the song from Mulan: I'll make a man out of you,check out his way past cool ninjago art on diviantart! :D ps,some r the lyrics r changed when he made the fanart...)**

Jay: Let's get down to business! *picks up two clay pots and throws them to the air* to defeat... *smashes them with the bo staff* The foes!

Cole: After looking at you ninja...

Maddie: *swings the bo staff like an idiot and smacks Ben and Roy at the back of the head*

Zane: I regret who I choose...

Kai: You're the saddest bunch I ever met... *takes away bo staff from Maddie* And you can **BET **before were through...Mister-

Maddie: actually I'm a-

Kai: I'll make a man out of you...

*scenes changes and sees Roy mediating on a rock...*

Zane: Tranquil as a nindriod...

Ben: *sneaks behind Roy and lights Roy on fire*

Kai: But on fire within...

Roy: *screams and runs around in circles but never sees Ben laughing like hell*

Jay: Once you find your center...*sees Tiana eating her beloved cake and his daughter (Annabeth) talking on a phone (Idk who is talking to her...)*

Cole: You are sure...to win! *sees Maddie grumbling about something*

Kai: You're a spineless,pale,pathetic lot! *pinches Maddie's cheek* And you haven't got a clue...Somehow I,will make a man out of you...

Tiana: I'm never gonna catch my breath... *collapses to the ground*

Ben: Say good-bye to the ones who love me...

Annabeth: *running and trying to dodge paintball* Boy was I a fool at school for cutting gym!

Roy: The Sensei's got 'em scared to death!

Maddie: I hope they doesn't see right through me...And I wish I really knew how to spin!

BE A MAN!

Jay: *races Annabeth in a relay race* You must be swift as the coursing river...

BE A MAN!

Cole: *sits on Tiana while doing a one hand push up* With all the force of a great typhoon!

BE A MAN!

Kai: *clashes with Ben with a sword competition* With all strength of a raging fire!

Zane: *launches arrows to Roy* Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

Cole: *looks at the sky which is becoming night* Time is racing toward us!

Jay: Till the foes arrive!

Zane: Heed our every order...And you might survive!

Kai: *brings Maddie's belongings to her* You're unsuited for...The rage of war,so pack up! Go home! Your through! How can I make a man out of you!?

*scenes changes where it was breaking dawn and Maddie trying to perform all elements While the ninjas watch her*

BE A MAN!

Annabeth: You must be swift as a coursing river!

Maddie: *sends a strong gust of wind towards to the dummy,but stands firm*

BE A MAN!

Tiana: With all the force of a great typhoon!

Maddie: *Levitates a tub of water and fires it to the dummy,which is still standing*

BE A MAN!

Ben: With all the strength of a raging fire!

Maddie: *creates fire out of her palms and sets the dummy on fire*

*Kai opens door looks at Maddie,smiles and gets the others*

Roy: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

Maddie: *launches earth,lighting and ice together which finally destroys the dummy*

BE A MAN!

Jay and Annabeth: You must be swift as a coursing river!

BE A MAN!

Cole and Tiana: With all the force of a great typhoon!

BE A MAN!

Kai and Ben: With all the strength of a raging fire!

All: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"That was AWESOME!" I cheered jumping around all over the place. I can't believe I controled all 6 elements! Just 2 more to go!

**(A.N: Yeah,Maddie has to learn 8 elements before she could face her dad...)**

"Great job Maddie!" said Tiana and hugged me. "You're almost there!" I smiled and she realise me. "Hey Tiana,can you ask you something?" I asked, "Sure,What's up?"

"When will I learn spinjitsu?" I questioned "I learned 6 elements already in one day,I should know spinjitsu by now!" "*sigh* Have patience Maddie,if you go too fast,I fear something will happen..." Tiana muttered. "I patted her on the stomach,which I can only reach "Don't worry! I can wait longer if I can!" She look down and smiled as she patted my head. "I know you can. C'on let's go inside,besides,it's my turn to cook."

I sighed in happiness. If I could bring ALL of the greatest chefs in all of Ninjago,the versus them against Tiana...I think she'll win.

(The next day...)

"Students,today is a new day. It is time for the most dangerous mission you will ever face..." muttered Sensei Kai in a serious voice... He all gathered us in front of the monastery with some thing important. "Whatever it is...We won't let you down." said Roy as he pulled over his white ninja hood. "It's just that..." Sensei continued. I looked at Ben as he pulled out his sword...

"It's just that we ran out of milk,can you 5 buy some?" Tiana and Annabeth facepalmed at the same time. "Why in the hell...did you say that earlier old man!?" growled Annabeth and grabbed the list from our master's hand. "Heheheh,at least take a joke!" he replied back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sprinted to the city in super sonic speed...

* * *

About a few hours later,we finally made it to Ninjago City. But Annabeth beat us and brought the milk. Then we found ourselves walking down to the monastery, "Hell,you should see the convent store! I could have sworn that banana moved when I entered!" said Annabeth as she fiddled at the end of her ponytail (which she keeps at that style every time). Roy's head perked up to the sky,I look at him "What's woring?" Ben asked.

Roy was silent for a moment and said, "Is that..._The Bounty?_" he pointed to the floating,dark ship with a dragon's head...He's right! "That **IS **the bounty!" gasped Annabeth "Wait,is that pirates!?" "Pirates? Pirates haven't been around for centuries!" cried Tiana. Ropes from our old home popped out as pirates with eye patches and peg legs flew around the streets.

"Um...This should be new!" said Ben as he nearly drawned out the sword from the scabbard,but Tiana stopped him. "Wait. Something is not right...Somebody or something might be onto this situation..." I bit my lower lip, "Do you think my dad is onto this?" I asked. "Well,considering there are pirates that came out of nowhere...I say yes." tisked Ben.

"The pirates might recognize us,I say we disguise ourselves..." Annabeth pointed to a costume building that was titled:

WONG'S COSTUMES

"That was easy." muttered Roy.

(A few minutes later...)

"Wow,this is really cute!" clarified Tiana as she examine herself in the mirror. "Lets just this thing over with,this costume is itchy..." Annabeth complained. The four teenagers rushed outside,I stopped for a moment and think... I have another idea!

* * *

Ben's POV:

'_Dammit...if only we had our platinum weapons back,I'll be already at the Bounty...' _I thought to myself. "Look! I heard my brother gasp and pointed to the anchor. "Climb on!" I ordered,I watch my siblings climb on the long black chain... I finally got onto our former ship,wow this ship should have a paint job or something... "Why hello there pretty lady..." I whipped my head around from that sentence... Tiana was surrounded with probably the whole crew on the Bounty. And ALL of them were staring at her-

"You are so pretty... Would you like to join our crew?" At that moment,this one pirate with two eye patches covering his eyes with a parrot on his left shoulder walked up to her and nearly touched her breast... My eyebrow twitched in anger... "DAMN YOU PEVERT!" screeched Tiana and bitch slap him across the face. "Tiana!" cried Roy and pulled out a throwing star...

"Ninja-go!"

I quickly change back to my ninja suit and dear god was that pirate costume was a pain in the ass! "Pajama men! Get them!" ordered one of the pirates. I pulled out my katana,sprinting to the pervy pirates... I slashed through them,that's odd...no blood shed...Then... "These pirates are NOT real guys!" I yelled. Tiana punched one in the face that explains no blood,"

"Yellow ninja to the rescue!" cried Maddie's voice in the sky. Oh what the hell is that damn kid up to this time!? "GAH! BEN GET OUTTA THE WAY!" she screamed,I was about to turn when something hit me...

CRASH!

I fell on my back and clutch my nose,damn kid might have broken my nose... "Come back here you little munchkin!" yelled a pirate chasing Maddie around the ship,Maddie was jumping all over the ship like as if she took sugar which is REALLY a bad idea, "Ninja-go!" she cried and activated her spinjitsu...a gloden tornado surrounded the yellow ninja... The golden tornado was sloppy for its blance and disappeared. "S-Spinjitsu! I just did sipnjitsu for the first time!" cried Maddie in awe. I quickly got up and went back to back with Roy. "What happened to your cheek?" he asked "Stop questioning and more fighting!" yelled Tiana.

I ducked from a sword attack and kick my opponent in the chest,I turned to Maddie, "Hey squirt! Your not suppose to be here!" I cried and put her inside a barrel,she screamed "What are you doing!? I am the yellow ninja!" Soon there was a balls of lights glowed inside the barrel then bounced everywhere...Thats when it hit the mass...

"Take cover!" yelled Annabeth.

CRASH!

Tiana moaned in pain as she slowly got up to her feet,she nearly trip,but I manage to catch her. "You alright?" I asked rubbing her head,she looked up to me with those emerald eyes. "Yeah,I'm fine. Now I feel how my gramps feels when he's old..." she chuckled and place her hand on her back. "Is everybody o-" Tiana grunted and wrapped her arms around her right ankle... Our teammates including Maddie gathered around,not even paying attention to the pirates "Are you okay Tiana? Does it hurt? Can I touch it?" asked Maddie as she asked the most random questions, "I told you guys,I'm fine! End of story!" I bit my lower lip in worry that something will happen...

"Ah! Dammit!"

Annabeth and Roy rushed to her side and support her, "Hey,where are the pirates?" I wondered and looked around the Bounty. Empty... "Guess they got away," mumbled Roy and examined the ankle. "My snearo shows that it's broken...It may take weeks for it to heal..." he explained "What!? Weeks!? I can't train Maddie anymore!" Tiana protested back,Maddie tugged her torn teal skirt gently to get her attention "Don't worry,the others will train me. That leg-"

"Ankle," I corrected.

"Ankle has to heal..." Maddie continued.

* * *

"Let's go back to the monastery,we need to fix that ankle of yours..." I said and combed my girlfriend's hair with my fingers. She smiled and our lips nearly touched until the little squirt have to interrupt us. "That was so cool guys! Did you see that!? I did spinjitsu!" cheered Maddie jumping around and landed on Annabeth's back, " Whoa! Hey kid! Take it easy! You might end up with Tiana as well!" warned Annabeth.

"Ah,the ninja..." I looked up to the Bounty...Darkness.

"Daddy!" squeaked Maddie, "You are getting stronger child! But you will NEVER defeat me!" the shadow yelled and tapped a staff like weapon which was platinum to the deck. Hard. "You snooze,you loose! Let's get outta here boys!" Darkness ordered. I hearded the engins of the Bounty start up... Maddie mouth turned into a frown... I looked at her and gave the yellow ninja a confident smile,soon Maddie's mouth turned to a smirk... I have faith that she'll defeat her father one day... On our way to the Monastary,Tiana warned me, "Hey...You do know that my dad will kill you when he sees this." She pointed to her ankle, "It might be worth it though," I replied.

**(Ah! Finally done! Poor Tiana,kinda reminds me of my friend who's foot was run over by a car... ;'( I hope my friend will come back to school soon,I'm very worried as much as Cole and Ben with Tiana...R&R have a safe and best wishes to the new year! ;D)**


	21. Chapter 21: Double trouble

**(AHHHHH! The next chapter will be the last of book 2! O_o I gotta say,this was fun to type,Enjoy!)**

Maddie's POV:

"Focus Maddie..." said Sensei Jay,who placed his hand on my shoulder... I concentrated on the lightbulb in my hands,it flickered on and off. Sensei Jay told me that I still need practice on lightning for a little bit so I can have more control. "Control the power inside you. When you feel a surge swelling up,harness it!" he explained. I nodded in response "I understand." I look at the lightbulb and close my eyes... "I am IN control..." I muttered and harnessed my power...

"C'on Maddie! You can do it!" cheered Tiana's voice...

POP!

I opened my eyes again and seen shards of broken glass on my hands, (good thing I was wearing gloves) also broken glass on the floor... I stomped my foot on the ground "Aw! Stupid lightbulb! You putting TOO much pressure in me! Let me have another try!" I begged for another lightbulb. Sensei Kai sighed "Sorry Maddie,that was the last lightbulb..." I looked around the ground,Sensei was right. That was the last one... "Clean up Mads,we'll continue training tomorrow," said Roy and handed me a broom plus a dust pan.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Instead,Maddie broke the broom and half and use the other half as a sword,poking the training dummy. Dad sighed "How am I suppose to control her power if she can't harness it well?" 5 weeks pasted after the 'Pirate battle' thing that happened. And ever since Tiana broke her ankle,Cole and Ben were very overprotective over her... "Jay,remember what Sensei Wu said to you? Lloyd is the son of Lord Garmadon,and Maddie is the daughter of him. It's going to take her a while to get over with her new power,It will take her some time to embrace the light..." my uncle told him. I huffed and walked over to Tiana. Her foot was place under a pillow plus it was bandaged up. "How's that ankle of yours?" I asked looking at it. "Same,hurts like hell though..." she replied, "Hopes gets well soon." I said with a smile.

The door slid open reveling my 11-year-old younger brother EJ, "Hey guys!" he greeted with a wave. "Hello son." said Dad and ruffled his black hair. "Oh by the way dad,I'm going to Ninjago City with mom to fix the Ultra Sonic Raider back home,wanna join?" EJ asks Dad smiled back "Sure! Uh,whats with the letter?" EJ looked at the letter in his hands, "Oh! This letter is for Maddie." He handed the letter to the yellow ninja,and I could sworn that Maddie blushed when he came to her.

Maddie read the letter for 2 seconds until she sighed, "It's from Jumanikai Orphanage..." "What's worning with that?" asked Cole. "You see,they want to throw a party for my adoption." Maddie explained. "They do it to a child who was adopted,I remember a long time ago that they celebrated my friend James adoption when I was still in Jumanikai Village." Tiana clapped her hands together in glee "I LOVE parties! That means there's gonna be cake!"

"It seems that Maddie's change inspired them. But Tiana you need to stay here. The ankle of yours needs to heal..." said Cole as he pointed to Tiana's broken ankle. "Could I at least go to Ninjago City with EJ? I don't want to stay in the monastery all day long." she protested back. Cole sighed of defeat, "Alright. You 3 accompany Maddie for the party." he ordered.

* * *

Darkness's POV:

I stood straight on the higher deck and coughed, "Attention Stone Army!" All statues faced me in wonder. "Okay! So lets brainstorm on how to use the Platinum Mega Weapon destroy the ninja...Rememeber! The weapon can ONLY create,NEVER destroy! And I can only use it once a day,as it drains all my strength...So? No such thing as a bad idea! Anyone?" I questioned. One cyclops raided his stony hand in the air, "Oh! What if you made more pirates?" he asked. My right eye twitched...

"OVER THE SIDE!" I ordered. Two stone warriors came up behind the cyclops and grabbed his shoulders. "W-Wait! I-I was just kid-AHHHH-!"

SPLASH!

I grinned... "Anyone else!? Don't be shy! No bad ideas!" I cried. A stone monkey raised its hand and asks, "Oh! What if you recreate the Great Stone Warrior?"

"OVER THE SIDE!"

"Gyah-!"

SPLASH!

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration... "instead of things that FAILED to destroy the ninja...How about something new..." A stone warrior cried, "What if you create a giant roast beef?" "Uh...A _poisoned _giant roast beef?" I corrected gripping the Platinum Mega Weapon tighter. "I would hope not,but I'm soo hungry!"

The last thing I knew that I throw the poor thing off-board...

I facepalmed myself, "This is impossible! Those pesky ninja ALWAYS come up on top!" I growled "How could I defeat the ninja who rudely be defeated!? Weapon answer me..." I stared at my dark relection on the weapon...That's when an idea struck... "Wait,that's it!" I cried.

"Hm? A giant roast beef~?" I kicked the miniature to the ocean in response... "Even better! Boys! get Any ninja belongings left on this ship!" I ordered... Four of them went inside the ship... Soon 10 minutes passed and the four Stone warriors came back with a teal mask, a purple sash, a red ninja top and a white pants... They placed the clothing on the ground as I got down. I raised up the Mega Weapon into the air. "Ninja! Today I wish to finally meet your match!" I took a deep breath and close my eyes,as I focus on the Mega Weapon... The wind grew stronger and weapon rattled...

I pointed the weapon to the pile of clothing,they swirled in the air... until 4 ninjas with luminescent red eyes landed on the deck... I fell on my knees and looked up to my new ninjas... "I have made you...To be equal to the ninja...And you are ONLY loyal to me..." I said to the 4. They all bowed respectively as if I was their Sensei, "Yes Darkness!" they all cried in slightly distorted voices. "Then I command you...to find and destroy the ninja!" I ordered.

* * *

Ben's POV:

"WHOOOOO! HOOOOO!" cried Annabeth behind me as we flown in the air to Jumanikai Village. "Now that we can finally ride the dragon,we can get to the orphanage in no time flat!" said Roy, I sighed "Yeah,if only Maddie can lead us there in one peace." Annabeth warned, "Just be gentle,any sudden move can cause them to-" "Any sudden what?" Maddie asked and pulled the chain up.

The Ultra Dragon dived down fast... "The rings! LET GO OF THE RINGS!" I cried so she can hear me... She lowered down the chains in response. The dragons speed slow down... For a few minutes,we landed to an old building that was covered with arts of children and parents. Maddie jumped down from her dragon and took off her yellow hood. "Well...at least I'm getting better..." Maddie drifted off "All the same. I'm riding the dragon home! Just to be safe..." said Roy flipping over his hood too. "So,this is the orphanage..." Annabeth mumbled and looked at the building,

"Maddie?" asked a voice.

The yellow ninja tilted her head in confusion, "Uh... Jenny?" A girl with dirty blond hair that was tied to a braid at the back,there was some paint marks on her clothes and I can tell she was very happy to Maddie. "You came!" The blondie ran up to her and gave her a hug, "It's so good to see you!" said Jenny and looked at Maddie head to toe, "Wow! You sure have changed! How are you?" she asked clapping her hands together. Maddie returned the hug, "I'm very good! Thanks!" She turned to us. "Guys,this is my friend Jenny! Jenny,this is my friends who adopt me!" Jenny's green eyes looked up to me and grinned, "You must be the ninja! Go good!" she shook all of our hands,

"Oh! Mrs. Hatsune is looking for you!" Jenny remembered and opened the front door. As we entered the door,the smell of old people mixed with paints and lavender... There were rooms with bunk beds (or one bed) filled with toys or other kiddy junk I can see. My cousin next to me looked around, "Uh...Shouldn't all of you be in you rooms or something?" "Not today. All of us are hiding because today is Ninja Day! A special day where kids pretend to be like ninjas for adopting a child here." Jenny explained as she led us to a small office.

"I really should get back to the paintings..." The little painted covered girl excused and closed the door behind us. "Didn't somebody see an adult here yet?" I asked getting suspicious. Roy nodded in response, "Indeed...There apects are most strange..." Until a sweet voice cam from the room in front of us. "Ah! The ninjas! Please! Come in! Come in!" it ranged in a bouncy voice. I looked at my teammates and shrugged.

When I opened the door,a lamp shined on a boy with red hair and a crooked smile on his face. "Welcome back Maddie!" said the boy rubbing his hands together as if he's some evil guy... "Um...Luke?" Maddie questioned..."And welcome ninja! To the Orphanage of Bad Kids!" the little boy laughed and snipped a rope next to him with siccors.

"Kid what are y-"

CRASH!

Something fell on my head hard... It was SO hard that it knocked me out... I heard Maddie cursed..."Luke...I'm gonna get you for..."

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked a voice... I felt something poking me on the shoulder... "Hey wake up!" it yelled and poked me harder... I opened my eyes and saw a neon blued haired women that was held in a bun looking straight down at me... "Uh,what happened?" I got up and looked behind me,Annabeth and Roy were already up. The both of them helped me up. "Ben,this is who Jenny was talking about. This is my cousin Ben. Ben,this is Mrs. Hatsune," Annabeth introduced.

Mrs. Hatsune smiled and bowed,I quickly bowed too. "Poor Madison...I was so happy that she adopted,but I don't why the children are acting like this," Mrs. Hatsune mumbled looking at the locked door. I patted on my right hip if my scabbard was there...Crap...Those damn kids took our weapons...

"I did hear some information over a few rooms next to us," said Roy. "They're saying that want to make Maddie as their leader...I don't know what for...But I know that it's for something bad..." my nindroid brother explained. "Wait,so...Theres NOT going to be a party?" I asked.

* * *

Maddie's POV:

Oh...My head...It's like getting hit by a baseball bat again...I tried to move my arms,but it was still in its place. I opened my eyes and found my self tied to a chair...Again...

Someone pulled down a string that lit my face... I peered again from my eyelids and saw Jenny and Luke with the other children in the orphanage. "Welcome to you ceremony Maddie!" Jenny introduced, "Or should I say: An EVIL takeover!" I struggled more. "Where are my friends!?" I demanded and struggling at the same time... "Oh,they're better off without you. With friends like you,who needs enemies?" asked Luke resting his arm on my shoulder cooly. "You have forgotten. But Were you TRUE friends!" said Jenny. "And we want to help undo the damage you've done to yourself,and the orphanage's reputation!

The smell of watercolors filled my nose as she came close to me. "Be honest,doesn't the part of you MISS being bad?" Jenny asked in my ear... Then the old memories came in my head...

* * *

Anti Ben's POV:

(Somewhere in Ninjago City...)

Keh,what a stupid town...By the first time I set foot on this city,I knew that this city would be filled with assholes I don't even know... "Ben. I'm bored could at least have a 'little' fun around here?" asked my evil girlfriend. To be honest which isn't my motto,she is one naughty girl... "I agree with your girl cuz," said my anti cousin,I sighed in defeat. "Okay but only THIS once." I warned... We sooner or later split off to have a little 'fun' in this crappy city... I broke ALOT of windows,robbed 10 or 20 banks... Now THAT'S what I call fun!

Soon my cousin and the nindroid of hers which I think they're dating met with me and Tiana. "Remember,we must find the ninja..."

* * *

Sensei Kai's POV:

"*sigh* Finished!" I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Finally,the Monstary has been cleaned,the training equipment are fixed and I can finally get some damn sleep! "Hey Cole! I'm gonna take a break!" I cried to the other room. I stretched my arms and yawned,soon the front door opened showing all for of my-wait,Tiana wasn't suppose to be with them! She's at Ninjago City! All of them wore black shades over their eyes.

"Hello father..." said my son in a distorted voice,he had a big grin on his face. "How's the party?" I asked scratching my beard. Ben chuckled, "It was great! We've been partying so long that we almost forgot who we were!"

"I bet Maddie had a blast at the party," I said suspiciously. "Maddie...? Oh! Yeah sure! Well,she's still there and you might go with her like, NOW!" I stared at his eyes which were covered with the black shades, "Mm..._interesting_..." I muttered. The three of them started to trash the living room. My eye twitched, "Mega Monster Amusement park isn't a place for me,I might slow her down..." I replied to my son.

"No shit you wo-whoa!" Ben ducked just in time when I almost was about to slice his head off. "Zane! Cole! Get over here!" I yelled, "Maddie is NOT at the amusement park! You four are not my students!" Tiana growled "And YOU are NOT our master..."

"Ninja-go!" Annabeth activated her spinjitsu,her tornado was very pale... I side kicked her to the table that already smashed. Sprinting to some jars and plates I chucked it at the four ninjas... They all fall back in response... "Who ever you are you could all use a lesson!" Suddenly,pieces of shards from the broken jars pined both my hand cuffs to the wall. Roy removed his glasses that reviled his luminescent red eyes to mine. "Teach us then! Where are the ninjas!?" he ordered. Tiana retorted "He'll never talk!"

Ben's phone on the counter started to ring as Tiana's voice spoke out: "Hey Ben,if your done with the party You,Roy and Anna should meet me at your uncle's adiuo body shop! See you then!" My son's expression lit up. "I'll handle this," he answered as the four of them walked off...But Ben stopped and gave me a smirk as he put on his shades, "See ya gramps!"

* * *

Tiana's POV:

"Hey,can you get that gear next to you?" asked Nya and pointed to the 4 teethed gear. I grabbed the gear and gave it to her, "Must suck to break an ankle huh?" she asked as she put the gear on the Sonic Raider. I rolled my eyes sitting here watching the Walker family working on our vehicle. "Yeah it is..." I mumbled. "I guess that's it!" sighed Jay putting his hands on his hips. "How about we order pizza for the others?" said EJ in delight. "Good idea! Tiana can you stay here and look over the Sonic Raider?" Asked Jay.

"Sure." I watch them 3 of them leave. pouting,I checked my phone... 2:30 That party must be long... Humming ranged my ears. Ben with black shades and...he looks like a vampire...That stony pale skin...And those shades... "Oh! Your back! I was wondering when you were coming... Ur not usually not late!" I said standing up,Nya gave me a cast to wrap around my broken ankle so I can walk. "It's whole new me baby!" he chuckled in an odd voice. He looked at the Sonic Raider behind me, "Heh,nice work! We should take this puppy for a spin! Bet we can a lot of people jealous..." he grinned.

"I never thought hanging out in the party will turn you to a bad boy!" I replied. "A party? Is that where we were?" he asked stupidly... "What gotten into y-" Surprisingly,he pressed his lips to mine... He kissed me so long that I want to kiss him more...

We both drew appart."Hey,where's the keys to this vehicle?" he muttered in my ear. I pointed to key that were hanging on the board. Ben laughed lightly and took the keys. "It's a bad boy thing..." he winked and jumped in the Sonic Raider... The engine roared to life and took off leaving dust behind him... Oh,he good...

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

SMASH!

The ruler broke into pieces. My cousin stomped his foot in frustration, "If we don't get outta here...They're going to brainwash Maddie and undo all the things we teach her!" Roy walked up to Mrs. Hatsune who had a worried look on her face. "Mrs. Hatsune,how long did you know this orphanage?" he asked. "I knew this place for 15 years..." she answered shyly. "This building was used in a serect society 19 years ago." I put my hand under my chin. "If this building belonged to a serect society...Dosen't this place have serect passages that you don't even know about?" I asked.

"Your right! It wouldn't be a serect socity building without hidden passages!" Ben clarified. "Okay,everybody try to find a hidden switch! It could be anything! A book! A tile, a fricture!" commanded Roy. We all walked around the room,trying to find a switch of some sort... I stared at the bookshelf and started to pull books off the shelf... But when I tried to remove a red book... I feel that something activated... "I found it!" I cried. Suddenly the ceiling started to go down. Mrs. Hatsune screamed so high that it hurt my ears.

"Worng switch! Keep looking!" said Ben. Things were getting bad the ceiling is coming down slowly and I'm clostaphopic... "Aha!" cried Ben as he turned a tree to the left... I felt my heart skip a beat. Spikes appeared from the ceiling pointing down at us, "Oh THAT is just SO evil!" my cousin squeaked. I felt my soul getting weaker when the spikes come,Roy pulled a lamp down as it opened an opening inside the fireplace.

"This way!" He ordered and sprinted to the fireplace... When I entered the passage it was so dark... Something crawling up to my neck... "Heheh,hahaha! Roy stop tickling me!" "Annabeth,I'm not tickling you." Roy replied. "Roy,can you give us some light?" Ben asked. My brother's head lit up like a lightbulb. His light lumiated the tunnel... I look over to my right shoulder, hairy 8 legs...Alot of eyes staring at me...

"S-S-SPIDER!"

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"Heheh,c'on! You can untie me!" I lied, "Really! This is just a HUGE relif! I couldn't stand being good! Thank you for saving me!" Jenny folded her arms. "How do we know that you lying to us just to escape and help the ninja?" she questioned. Shoot. Come on Mads,play for time... "Well...If I a truly good which I'm not,I wouldn't be able to lie,which I'm not. But if I was wouldn't lying make me evil?" I asked. "Thus giving you insurance that you will release me!"

"Uh...She trying to trick us with mind games!" cried one boy from the room.

KA-BOOM!

"What was that!?" yelled Luke and grabbed a wooden stool and look out the window. His expression changed. "We'll be back!" he said and grabbed Jenny and all the kids to the hallway.

(A few minutes later...)

I struggled more to get free... The good news is that all of them left,the bad news is I'm STILL tied up! "Aw Man! Why do I always get tied up?" I asked to myself. I sighed and looked around me,but when I looked at the lightbulb over me,I smiled. "Okay...You could do this Maddie!" I said to myself... I concentrated on the lightbulb and Sensei Jay's voice echoed in my head...

_"Focus Maddie...Control the power inside you,when you feel a surge swelling up,harness it!"_

The lightbulb begin to glow brighter,brighter enough to-

POP!

There we go! I made my body swing sidways to the shards of glass. Some of them stabbed me,but I didn't care,all that matters that the rope is finally cut! "Ha! Finally,I'm fre-" The door opened suddenly showing Luke and Jenny with mad faces. I stomped my foot, "Aww! Not fair! I escaped fair and square!" They pushed some desk and the toy chest covering the door. "Heheheh,you friends are SO evil!" said Luke pushing a lardge teddy bear to the door. "What!?"

* * *

No one's POV:

The dark ninjas followed poor Jenny to the room where they hid Mrs. Hatsune. Anti Roy kicked the door opened and perked up, "Is this some kind of joke kid!?" he asked. "We h-hid them there! I'm honest!" Jenny squeaked, "Time for another spanking!" Roy threatened. "No! Anything then that!" the girl pleaded.

They all herded a door opened from behind. Ben sighed in relief, "Oh! Finally a way out!"

* * *

Ben's POV:

I looked in front of me,and there it was... All 3 of us with Tiana and with pale skin like vampires stood. Wha...What the hell is going on?

"Guys...Why are we staring at ourselves?" I questioned to my teammates. "Uh,this is getting weird... I'm going to stay in here!" said Mrs. Hatsune and hid herself in the closet. "Huh,those who don't fight...teach!" said Annabeth. Our doppelganger removed their shades at once,showing their red eyes. "Drop the girl! er...Me!" said Roy awkwardly... The nindroid with red eyes dropped Jenny, "She is no use to us anymore!" Annabeth asked. "Who are you guys?" "Your doom!" threatened the Annabeth with red eyes balling a fist at us.

"Something tells me that this is all Darkness is doing..." I hissed. "Something tells me that you will be destroyed!" mimicked me in a distorted voice.

"Ninja-go!" The 7 of us cried in sync...We all lunged forward to our doppelganger... I balled my fist and began to attack,my doppelganger did the same too...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

What the!? There's another copy of them!? I watched my teammates fight they copies... "You see! I told my friends would turn evil! The evil ninjas is what my dad is doing!" I explained. Luke placed his hand under his chin, "Fasanating...It's like fighting a mirror where their reflections and counter moves are in _perfect _sync... And one is unable to give a final blow..." he muttered. "We have to help them!" I pleaded. "Just to be clear...Evil ninjas right?" Luke asks. I stuttered, "M-My friends of course!"They all started to gather around me... "I-I mean,uh... The evil ninjas! MUHA HA HA HAH HA!"

(a few moments later...)

"I am Maddie Garmadon! Granddaughter of the super evil Lord Garmadon! And I demand you release me this instant! Muah hahahaha- *cough* cough* Jeez,I need to work on that laugh more often..."I cursed. And of course,that HAD to tie me up...Again!

"So here's my theory on how to help the evil ninja destroy the good ninja..." Luke began... He went up to the chalkboard and began to draw numbers... "Look what happens when positive energy connect with negative energy... So,if an evil ninja manages to connect a single blow on the opposite..." He zipped back and forth on the board... "That same spark should be SO powerful as to eradicate to the good ninja..." Luke drawn more numbers on the board... "Trust me! I'm like an evil genius!" he declared.

"Okay! Good enough for me!"said Jenny. I sighed, "Alright you win! I'm good! But guess what? So is Jenny..." Jenny's face was shocked on what I said, "Wh-wha!? That's a lie!" she countered. "Is it? Then explain on the day when we first met,you were nice to me?" I asked. "When I first arrived here,I didn't know how things go around here and everyone made fun of me! Jenny stole my cupcake on my 5th birthday..." I explained but Luke joined in, "Oh! I remember that one! That was SO evil!" he elbowed Jenny.

"But! When everybody was gone,she said she's trying to teach me how things go! And after that... She took me under his wing and taught me the art of revenge..." I said. "Why would you do that?" asked Luke, "I wanted to get in touch with his grandfather..." Jenny responded smirking at me. "No! Just because deep down...He's not all evil. And Jenny's not the ONLY one. Let's face the facts! All of you have a serect good side that stays quiet out of fear,because it thinks it alone! But it's not. And I'm living proof!" I explained.

"So,who's with me? Jenny?" I grinned at the paint covered girl. She sighed in defeat, "It's true! And I love petting kittens!" "You what!?" Luke cried in usion. Jenny walked behind me and began to untie me, "Also,the ninja saved my life! A kindness I plan to return!" Nearly all of the boys and girls around Luke joined with us... "Oh! The _White One _going to be SO mad!" said Luke, I chuckled lightly. "Yeah,join the club." He walked to us. "Now then..Who here can sew?" I held out a sewing needle in my fingers...

A few hours passed after teaching them how to sew,Mrs. Brookstone taught me this while Tiana was at school... "Perfect!" I cheered and clapped my hands together. "They all fit! Let's go! Ninja-go!"

* * *

Ben's POV:

"Not bad." I smirked and wiped some blood from my mouth,countering my dark opposite's attack, "I never thought that you would block that..." "Ninja-go!" cried Maddie's voice behind me. "What the-ow!" a kid who had a red ninja outfit like me threw a dodgeball at my anti self... "Dammit get over here!" he yelled chasing the little ninja down. "Not so fast firebender!" said Anti Tiana tackling me to the floor. God,whats with girls tackling me one of these days...

"Ben!" cried Annabeth and kicked her on the hip... Her body crashed to the wall and crumble to black dust. Maddie gasped, "It's just what Luke said! If you land a punch,they'll be defeated!" Maddie ducked from Anti Roy's punch and tripped him under his feet. "Keep you focus!" cried my brother and activated his spinjitsu,he carried his doppelganger to the wall and did the same just like Tiana's opposite.

I bump to my opposite and I caught his fist, "Don't you think you can defeat us THAT easily? By the way,did I mentioned I kissed you girlfriend?" My anger spiked up to its limits... "You what!?" I growled at his face. He did an evil laugh, "Heheh,yeah I did. And here's my little serect..." He whispered in my ear loud and clear...

"I was about to do_ it_ with her..." I let out a roar in anger and flipped over him,kicking him in the back with all my strength. He disappeared to black dust... "_**NOBODY** _kisses MY girl!" I growled. "Goodbye!" screamed Annabeth and punched her doppelganger and exploded to black dust. "Heh! Not so tough huh?" All the kids around us cheered.

"That was awesome Maddie! You did it!" said Jenny. "No,WE did it!" Maddie corrected. "Ah! Well done children!" cried Mrs. Hatsune coming out of the closet,a wide smile and little tears streaming off Maddie's eyes. "Mrs. Hatsune!" she cried and ran to her,giving her a bear hug. "Madison darling! You've grown so much!" Mrs. Hatsune replied returning the tender hug.

The women stared at us with a proud smile, "usually I would punish all of you for locking me captive,but I guess we all learned a valuable lesson today...Well this calls for a celebration!" Mrs. Hatsune clapped her hands together. "Now,who wants cake?" All the kids screamed "ME!"

* * *

A piece of Mrs. Hatsune's party cake rested on my lap,after the party we mysteriously found the Sonic Raider outside the orphanage. On our way back to the monastery Annabeth sighed, "Ah! It's so good to have the tank back!" "Your telling me," we both chuckled at the same time. "You said it!" cried Roy outside,who was riding the ultra dragon. "Can't wait to see my father's face when he looks at this!" I wondered. The monitor screen turned on suddenly,showing our enemy back turned and holding a platinum staff with his left two arms. Darkness...

"So,it is true that you have defeated my evil ninja..." Annabeth responded, "Keep it coming Darkness! You attempts for stopping us is ONLY making us stronger!" "*sigh* But tomorrow is a new day ninja,mark my words: I'll find new way to destroy all of you,once and for-" Like some glitch of some sort- it turned off. "Your family will be displeased Annabeth. They just repaired it and it needs to go back to the shop." said Roy in the income. Maddie tisked, "Nah,it's not broken..."

Soon the screen in front of me turned on again and changed to a video game screen. Annabeth and I turned around, "Wait,you did that? But it didn't blow up!" The yellow ninja picked up a game controller, "Hey you go to school and you might pick up a thing or two!" The four of us laughed all the way home.

**(*sighs and wipes sweat from forehead* Ah! Finally done! I bet this is the longest chapter I 've ever written in my whole life...Please R&R people!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Cild's Play

**(*Crys* Noooooooooooooo! The last chapter! This should be my favorite book I create in my series... *sniff* ENJOY!)**

Maddie's POV:

"Pass it to me! Pass it to me!" repeated the little boy to his friends, I sighed... Those days were so much fun...

"Maddie?"

I watch the little boys get out one of them with the ball... If only I was there to have fun...

"MADDIE!"

My head perked up and look behind me,Annabeth,Roy,Ben and Tiana (which ankle already healed) who all had their arms folded across their chest. "Concentrate!" said Ben. I turn my body towards my teachers. "Now that the bounty is at our possession again,we can properly train you easier, but you have to concentrate... Now,one more time!" said Roy.

**(A.N: Yeah,I skipped episode 17 of the whole ninjaball run race. I don't see what's so important about it for mine...)**

You maybe wondering,how did the Bounty just 'magically' showed up to the monastery... well,it happened like this... A few days ago after Tiana's Ankle was healed suddenly. This one night,I had a dream of my dad being forced to give the bounty to us from some odd-looking man... By the time I woke up from that dream,I felt something rocked the Monastary...And there it was...

"Aw! But we've been training all day!" I whined, Tiana stepped forward. "It's all to get ready to face you dad. Now! In position!" I sighed and walked over to my place,holding up a fist with my right foot forward and left foot back. The boys flipped over their hoods while the girls pulled up their masks... "*yawn* Yeah,whatever..." I mumbled. The four of them got into their fighting stances. Ben sprinted to me and try to pull off a punch,instead I grabbed his arm swinging it like I'm a wrestler... I watch his body slam to the main mass of the ship.

"Head's up!" Annabeth cried. As I looked up Tiana and her was up in the air...

"Ninja-go!"

I did my spinjitsu colliding with my female teachers which were already defeated. I landed feet first to the deck, "Who's next-WHOA!" I flipped into the air then landed face first. As I got up Roy was in front of me. "You should pay attention on what's behind you." he reminded helping me get up. "That was fun! Are we done?" I asked, Annabeth walked up to me and pulled down her mask. "Oh c'on Maddie! Your better at this! What's on your mind?" I brushed the dust off me, "Well,EJ and I are saving money for the latest comic book that's on sale today. It's a limited run! The last where the left,Captain Luker was stuck on an alien planet known as-"

"The fate of Ninjago is resting on you shoulders." Ben cut off before I continued. "As the yellow ninja you have a strict role. I'm sorry,we don't have much time for childish things..." I sighed and walked over to the side rail looking at the boys I watched a little while ago. "Other kids get to play and have fun! All I do is train!" I said looking at the little boys...

"Guys!"

The five of us turned around to Annabeth's little brother and my closest friend EJ,running up to us. The brig indicates Darkness at the Ninjago History Museum!" he warned trying to catch his breath. Roy placed his clutched left hand to his right palm. "He might do something diabolical..." he mumbled. The ninja of wind stood up straighter, "Then we can't just stand here!" She grabbed her trusted oak Bo Staff from the ground and nearly sprinted off... "WAIT!" I cried. The four older ninjas looked at me in response. _Come on Maddie...Spit something out!_

What?" Tiana asked narrowing her emerald-green eyes to me. "I...Yeah,yeah,yeah. I'm too young to join you guys in the missions..." I drifted off swatting them away with my hand... "Excatly!" The four of them said in usion.

* * *

"We'll be back when were done." Ben promised,jumping in the Sonic Raider. "We'll be waiting for your return..." said EJ waving to them. The Sonic Raider took off to the buildings in Ninjago City...

I sighed, "To young for missions and too old for comic books...When are they going to make up their minds!?" EJ leaned on the side rail cooly, "Come on Yellow ninja,show me wacha got!" I yawned again and headed to my room...

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

The sky above us turned to night. Quietly I lower down the rope of the window still of the museum... One by one we climbed down... By the time we got inside,Tiana told us is be quiet... obviously we are ninjas,were suppose to be like that! I crotched down and look down below... "What do you see?" asked Ben behind me. "Wait,they'll come any second..." whispered Roy. I continued to scan the museum below,until I heard high heels clicking on the floor... _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Who came to my eyes was a girl with gold blond hair and black ninja outfit with red pink patterns on it... "**Angelica**..." Tiana growled lowly... Following her was some familiar stone army faces... Angelica shined her flashlight around the paintings,I can hear her 'hmph!' Anywhere... "Boy did they get THAT wrong!" her voice echoed, "Mistress Angelica,why did we come to a museum if weren't here to steal anything?" asked Ningan. "Because,Master Darkness is planing to bring back something from this museum!" clarified Dobutsu. I almost gasped when he said: Bring back.

"Master Darkness? Hmph! He's no master of mine! I rather be myself than be an apprentice of some shadow-" "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you..."Angelica screamed and the flashlight slip out of her grasp. Darkness hissed when the flashlight's light shined on his face. One of the stone army minions ran up to the flashlight,picked it up and turned it off.

"Yes Master Darkness!" said the stone generals and bow down to the shadow's knees, "Yes,Master Darkness..." Angelica mumbled and bowed down as well. The four of them got up and walked up to Darkness, "Behold..."

The shadow pointed a skeleton dinosaur like creature with the Platinum Mega Weapon. "Dromausrastea Grundalcus!"

"The dro-what?" said Ben confusingly scratching his head. Wait,why does that name sound familiar? "I think I know! Ben,do you remember that movie with the dinosaurs take over the world?" I whispered, "Um...was it called..._ Droma World_or something..." my cousin replied in a whisper.

"But what you kids call it these days: The _Grundal..." _Darkness continued. I hold my breath... "Although now instinted. In its time was the most feared and dangerous creature in all of Ninjago,with claws that can slice through steel and ident senses that could detect its prey from miles away! It could trap the stealthiset of ninja... And once it picks up its scent,there was NO hiding from it..." Angelica huffed and flipped her blonde hair. "Thanks for the boring history lesson. But what are we going to with a pile of bones!?"

"I am going to revive it so the beast shall walk again!" Darkness declared in front of her face, "Get you damn dirty face away from me!" Angelica snapped, "If you want to revive the monster again,THEN SHOW US!" The shadow called, "Rise Grundal and feel the strength of the Mega Weapon! I wish to corrupt you so you shall be young!" The platinum staff on his two hands glowed...

"Turn back the clock! So you are no longer instinct!" The skeleton rumbled to life as a light purple smoke surrounded it... "He's bringing it back!?" I hissed in worry. My nindroid brother stood up, "Not if we have anything to stay in the matter!" Roy whispered. I raise up my bo staff in the air. Heck,all of us stood with our weapons in the air. Darkness looked behind him and saw us, "The ninja! Stop them!" The shadow ordered. The four of us sprinted to the skeleton of the Grundal... I was the first one to hop onto it.

"Rise Grundal rise!" Darkness chanted, "We can't let him finish! GO!" my sister commanded. I duck from a spear thrown at me. Clanging sounds clashed the walls of the museum. The skeleton shook harder that make Tiana,Roy and me off. Roy catched me bridal style,and of course I blushed. "Ben!" Roy cried to my cousin. Ben dodged another poke of a spear, "Hey! I feel pretty alone up here!" he yelled. He stood on one leg and wobbled...

As if everything went in slow motion,he threw his katana to the glowing Mega Weapon...

CLANG!

Ben's body landed on mine,the impact made my rib hurt... Darkness watch his weapon slide on the floor,the glowing gold aura stopped. "Not again... NOT AGAIN!" Darkness roared. "And you said you wouldn't fail!" said Angelica, "Retreat!" the shadow cried pointing to the door. He grab the platinum mega weapon and ran off... "Hell yeah! We stopped them!" cheered Ben raising a fist, "Curse you ninjas!" the shadow's voice echoed...

"Heh,we I thought we handle THAT wel-" Tiana was cut off when she seen her rival and the Stone Army generals pick up the golden coffin, "Hey! They're trying to steal the Royal Golden Coffin!" I warned to my siblings. Angelica hesitated and sprinted to the back door, "After them!" Ben ordered and we followed the statues...

The cold breeze from outside entered my body as I sprinted... It felt that I was getting slower... We reached to the corner of the street and find the Golden Coffin leaning on a building wall. "Ugh,I can't believe we couldn't catch up to them! As if my legs were half the size!" I said,wait. Why did my voice got higher? "I don't remember that thing big! Did it grow?" asked Ben,his voice was high too. "Or did we shrink?" Roy joined in. I heard Tiana gasped, "Umm..guys...?" she pointed to the glass building showing our reflection,What the? My body was small and my eyes were huge...

I screamed as I pulled down my mask, "WE SHRUNK!" My cousin flipped over his hood showing his same spiky brown hair,but small body and big brown eyes. "W-We're Kids!" he clarified. We all screamed but it sounds like mine was the highest. "Oh! T-This is b-bad! This is so bad in so many levels!" I squeaked, "Th-This impossible! We must be dreaming Roy!" Tiana's little hands grabbed Roy's bladed shoulder and shook our brother violently, "TELL WE'RE DREAMING!?"

"Nindriods don't dream! Prehaps Darkness has succeeded by turning back the clock! But instead of riving the Grundal,it ONLY effected us!" Roy explained in a high-pitched voice. "Yeah! But nindriods don't turn into kids!" I countered. "Explain THAT genius!?" "I-I extended my logic preampeders...But nothing it coming up! This...Does NOT compute!" His left eye twitched as sparks flew from it... "O-Okay,fine! I get it! Were all in this together!" said Tiana but then she complained...

"Oh,but I can't be a kid again! I HATED being a kid! You can't drive,nobody listens to you... *gasp* Oh no... BEDTIME!" I tried to calm her down, "I told my little brother that we will return to the bounty,I'm sure Sensei Kai will know what to do!" Suddenly,police sirens echoed the air... the sound became loud coming close... The police car stopped right in front of us. "heheheheh,Well,well,well. What do we got here? Looks like we caught our culprits from the museum! What do you know,it looks like some meddling kids! What do you got on? _Pajamas?_" The police man joked and burst out laughing.

"These are pajamas! We're ninjas!" Ben snapped. "Yeah,yeah. And I'm Santa Claus..." the second cop joked. "Ninja-go!" Ben body was whipped around by a warm tornado surrounding him,it was out of balance... He flung the 3 of us to the hood of the police cars. "M-My spinjitsu doesn't work! We're too small!" he squeaked.

"Easy kid! Your coming with us to the museum..." I watched the police man with a mustache grabbed Tiana's and my cousin's shoulder, "Heheh... Look officers. This been a BIG misunderstanding! My friends here and I were only trying to help out! If-" "Hey,you can tell stories all you want when we go to the museum tomorrow to explain why you stole this!" The police officer cutted off. "But we didn't steal it!" my cousin countered.

"Zip it!" The police man hissed in a low voice. Soon the four of us was forced to get in the car, "You have the right to remain silent!" said the Police man with a hat, "Heh,Kids!" They slammed the door in front of our faces.

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"Oh,they should be back by now..." said Nya's voice behind me. I ignored her and continued to read one of EJ's comic books. "I fear something horrible happened to them..." mumbled Sensei Kai, "Maddie! EJ!" I flinched and grabbed a weapon book next to my and pretend that I was reading it,turning to see my Sensei's brown eyes. "You two are in charge of the bounty while Nya and I have a look around town." he said. "Uh...Sure thing!" said EJ reading the comic book in his hands. When I felt their presence gone... I switched back to the comic book. "Alright,it's just you,me,and the comic books." I giggled lightly, EJ's face turned pink and continued reading...

* * *

Roy's POV:

I watched my siblings all bow down to the museum's owner knees, "Were sorry for stealing..." They all said in sync. "But we didn't steal i-" I corrected but Ben cut me off. "Shh! The faster we apologize,the faster we can return our bodies back to normal!" he hissed. I quickly got to knees too. "I'm sorry for stealing too!"

"Why thank you little children,for returning the golden coffin to us." The manager said with a smile,but he turned to an exhibit where it was empty. "But where are the Grundal bones...?" he muttered it was so clear that I can hear it. "The Grundal bones?" The wind ninja questioned lifting her little head. "Indeed,they have disappeared as well..." he explained. Tiana gulped next to me, "You don't think-" "It just _walked _away..." Ben whispered. "theoretically,it is possible if Darkness has successfully reverse the years on us,he reversed the years of the Grundal and bring it back to life..." I stated in a whisper. Annabeth made a little squeaked "You guys have to believe us! The Grundal has been brought back to life and it's on the loose!" she explained.

All the adults smiled, "It's soul existence is to hunt down ninja and now that's its alive...EVERYONE'S IN DANGER!" All they did was laugh at my sister. A few moments later they told us to sit on the benches, "Well,we will keep a good look out on you four. Now all of you sit still until we call you parents to pick you up." the police man ordered and he and his buddy walked away,laughing. "We need to get out of here,NOW!" Tiana hissed. Some laughter of little children (probably at our age) came around the corner... They past us and Tiana whispered, "Follow my lead..." I did what young Tiana said and we quietly followed the group of children...

I slid my hand inside a kid's backpack and found a nice shirt that was JUST right, "Ugh,I look ridiculous!" Annabeth complained putting on a red hat. "All we have to do is get back to the Bounty and find my father!" Ben instructed. We all nodded in agreement and ran to the nearest telephone...

* * *

Maddie's POV:

"No!" EJ cried watching his character (which I defeated) collapse to the ground. "Haha! Maddie: 5 EJ: 2!" I said marking my point on EJ's chalkboard. "I'm on a lucky streak baby!" That when the phone rang... "Maddie! Get the phone!" said EJ choosing another character, "I don't to pick it up dude! You do it!" I countered. We both glared at each other for a moment... "Rock paper scissors?" he asked showing his left fist in front of us, I brung out my right one... "On three! One...Two...Three!" I brung out a scissors and he brung up rock. "Ha! Rock beats scissors!" EJ declared and did a little bump on my scissors hand.

I grumbled and reached for the phone, "Destiny's Bounty,Maddie speaking." I said loud and clear to it. A little high-pitched voice of Annabeth answered: _Maddie! It's Anna! Where's Sensei Kai!? _"Huh? Maddie,who is that?" EJ asked. I gave him a second to hold on and responded to Annabeth's worried voice, "He's looking for you. Where are you guys?" I asked.

_Ugh,it's too hard to-WAH! Keep me steady guys! _(Ben in the background) _You try lifting yourself up! God,at least lose some weight! _(Back to Annabeth) _Oh shut up Ben! Anyways,just get my brother and meet us at Buddie's Pizza! ASAP! Wait! Don't forget to bring our weapons! _*Phone hangs up* I placed the phone back on its place.

"Could you at least tell me now?" EJ asked folding his arms. I gulped, "It was you sister. They need our help," "For what?" he countered. "I don't know exactly,but she said it's hard to explain." I walked up to the weapon closet and pulled out: A spare katana,twin daggers,a star hammer with throwing stars and a bo staff.

(A few hours later)

"Well,this is the place." said EJ looking at the sign with neon words that spelled: BUDDIE'S PIZZA "Let's just go inside and find them..." I replied holding the katana in my left hand. The two doors slid open and we stepped inside. The smell of freshly made pizza entered my nose,the restaurant was filled with kids (And a dude with a beaver mask) guess it's some kids hang out or something. "For all the places to meet them you chose **THIS **place!?" hissed a boy's voice next to me. "What? I like their pizza!" replied a girl. I felt someone tug my yellow ninja suit. "Maddie!"

Me and EJ turned around and what was in front of me was a girl with big green emerald eyes and short black hair. She stared at me for a moment,but I let go off her hand grabbing my suit. "Beat it brat. Were on a mission." I threatened. and began to walk. The same girl tugged one of my pig-tails, HARD. "It's me! Tiana!" The girl hissed. I raise an eyebrow,what the heck? This girl doesn't LOOK like Tiana! Sitting in font of her was a brown spiky haired boy with matching eyes,he looks mad. Another boy with white platinum locks standing up with big icy blue eyes,and another girl with copper penny hair pulled to a pony tail,cute gray eyes to match.

I gasped and EJ's jaw dropped just like when he dropped the weapons. "WOAH! What happened!? Your...SMALL!" he cried,the restaurant fell silent for a moment. "Keep it down!" young Ben hissed, "Were trying to lay low! Your father's Mega Weapon not ONLY turned us into kids,but unleashed a creature which soul purpose is to hunt down ninja!" "Typical Darkness..." young Roy mumbled.

"And now if we try to tell someone,they won't believe us! Cuz we're kids!" said Annabeth her same high-pitched voice. Me and EJ looked at each other for a while,we both started to giggle than turned to a laugh. "What so funny!?" growled Tiana. I gather up all the weapons and place them on the table. "Well,I guess for now what it feels like to be treated differently!" I said,trying to hold my laugh. "Look,this is serious! If we don't get back to our normal bodies. We can't use our spinjitsu and we have to match against the Grundal!" Roy explained.

"Well,how about Maddie? She knows spinjitsu!" EJ joined in. "Yeah,but you don't know the Grundal,We ALL need to be at full strength,what we need to know now is to find someone who might know more about the Grundal..." Tiana instructed. EJ tapped on my shoulder and pointed to a little boy who was reading...*gasp* The latest comic! "Maddie! focus!" said Annabeth. "Don't worry guys,I think I know just the guy..." said EJ with a sly smile...

* * *

Sensei Kai's POV:

(Back on the Bounty...)

"EJ!? Maddie?" My sister's voice cried all over the Bounty. She came up to me and sighed. "Great. Now the kids are gone,what's next?" I shook my head, "I fear something bad for them as well..." Suddenly the phone rang. The both of us looked at it and Nya pressed the speaker message, _Sensei Kai! Were at Doomsday Comics! My dad turned the ninjas into kids and were about to face a REAL life Grurndal! If you get this message,this ISIN'T a prank! Come quick!_*hangs up* "Oh dear..." I muttered. "Kai,don't you have any Tomorrow Tea left?" Nya asked biting her lower lip. "I think I have one..." I said and we check in my room. I got to my knees and pulled out a small chest under the bed.

I banged the top of the chest and it adoumaticly opened,the smell of virarity of tea flavors filled the room. I picked up a hand size jar of a soft purple liquid inside,Tomorrow Tea... I stood up again and nodded, "This is the last one..."

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

**(A.N: GOD WHY THE HELL AM I SWICHING POVS TO FAST!?)**

"It's down to the final 2!" cried the manager in glee. Maddie and I cheered for EJ,please win...Please win... "This question goes to EJ! What is Luke Skywalker's famous quote?" he asked. The kids behind us 'oh'ed. EJ stood up straight, "_I am a Jedi,like my father before me._"

The manager smiled, "Correct! Were all tied up!" We all cheered, "It's almost dark,the Groundal will arive soon..." Tiana muttered, "Don't worry," I said to my sister, "I have faith that EJ will win us those light sabers!"

"There is an 99% that your little brother will win!" Roy predicted with a calm smile. I wanted to kiss him so bad but now we transform in kids,I think I'll just stick with hugs. "Really!? Is this a best time to eat chocolate!?" Ben hissed to Maddie, "What,it's part of my childhood! Deal with it!" she replied.

"Final question! One one of them answers first,they'll win! In the last Starfare,how does Prince Donegan escape the Imperial Sludge?" That was the last question!? I knew that me and EJ read the whole entire series last year,I just hope that he gets it right... "I...uh,um..." EJ stuttered, "By reversing the polarity of the ship's gravity transducers!" cried a boy about EJ's age,all of course,the kids at the back of us roared and screaming... "We have a winner!" the manager raised up the boy's arm,smiling.

My little brother frowned at us...

All od a sudden,the ground started to shake... The light's above us shot off... "Who shut off the lights!? I'm scared of the dark!" cried a kid somewhere in the crowd. The sign outside fell... The kids started to scream/cry... "It's here." said Ben. "What's here?" the manager asked in a shiver voice. I chuckled nervously, "Uh,heh... Do you remember that theoretical discussion we had earlier?"

**(A.N: Again,I skipped the whole theoretical discussion because I was to lazy... ^_^')  
**  
"Not the-!" The roof over our heads shook hard,a big shadow casted above us... "GRUNDAL!" a little kid screamed. "We've got to get out of here!" Roy ordered and pointed to the only door we can find,which was the entrance. Roy grabbed the bar of the front door and pushed with all of his might,but the door didn't budge a single bit. "The door us jammed! We can't get out!" said EJ,I gasped and told them to look up... "It's coming!" I cried. The roof started to shatter from the glass and what came down was a reddish-pinkish dinosaur with catfish whiskers. "Were screwed!" yelled Tiana.

All of the kids screamed and cried for help...

SMASH!

"This way!" said Maddie and pointed to ninja's gear from the displayer (Which was already smashed) I grabbed my ninja suit and the light saber... "Yo mic nasty!" Tiana yelled, "I thought ninjas we on your menu!" The Grundal roared at us. "Stupid dinosaur..." Ben growled and lunged forward to the beast,he smacked his weapon on the head of the Grundal,but all came out was a dented weapon, "God damn cheap weapon..." my cousin growled lowly, looking at the light saver. I shined my weapon on the beast and it took a step back, "It's working!" said Maddie.

The monster roared again... Without hesitation,he clawed us to the desk...

CRASH!

"Anna! Are you okay!?" cried my little brother shaking me... I opened my eyes a little,and the beast stink breath and filled with some green acid mouth opened... The five of us screamed in fear... "Not to worry! I can handle this!" said the young yellow ninja stepping up on the large desk. The five of us cried her name in relief... Maddie formed his hands into a geometric shape of a circle,then a bright light like the sun shinned in the middle of her hands... The Grundal shriked and took a step back...

The monster whipped his tail at Maddie and she landed with a hard thud, "Maddie!" EJ cried and supported her, "C'on snap out of it!" The Grundal opened its stinky mouth... "This is the end...Isn't it?" I whimpered about to face my doom...

WHAM!

"EVERYONE OUT!" ordered a fememine voice from the front door, it was my mother along with my uncle who burst in. All of kids ran out with a snap, "Use this!" yelled Sensei Kai and threw a jar sized bottle containing some soft purple liquid to Roy, "What is this!?" my nindroid brother cried. "It's Tommow's Tea! It will fast forward the hands of time and turn you back to teenagers and the Grundal to dust and bones! But be careful! There is **NO **turning back!" my sensei warned... Tomorrow's Tea...

"Grundal! Prepare to be instinct...Again!" cried Tiana about to throw the tea... Until Ben stopped her, "Wait!" he shined the dented light saber to the Grundal. "What will happen to EJ and Maddie? They'll grow old too!" Ben warned.

"Just DO it!" The two young children ordered at the same time... "You two will miss the rest of your childhoods!" Roy cried. "We can't do that for you guys! It's not fair!" yelled Tiana. The monster smacked the light saber out of my cousin's hand... "No!" he cried. The Grundal nearly took a bite of us but we crashed into Maddie and EJ... Did I forget to mention it also smacked the Tea out of Roy's hand too? Guess I didn't...

The tea landed on Maddie's chest softly. She stood up so did my brother too,their hands were together,holding the jar... "We are ninjas! Like our fathers before us!" The both cried and threw the Tea...

SMASH!

"They used it!" cried my mom's voice. Shrieks from the Grundal echoed the building until there was a big flash... It's over... I slowly got up to my feet,I wasn't short anymore,I was now back to my normal 18-year-old body... "It...It worked!" I cheered,my voice was back to normal too! My siblings stood up as well, reviling to their teenage faces. "They ARE the real ninjas..." The comic manager said in a hush tone, "But what about Maddie and EJ?" Sensei Kai questioned.

Two tall figures stood up slowly like I did,one was a boy who was probably taller than me,but with shaggy black hair and the same football jersey that said the number 18 on it,plus watermelon shaped glasses... And last was a girl about my age,with beautiful blond hair down to half of her shoulders,sky blue eyes and yellow ninja outfit to match her hair... I gasped and covered my mouth so did my mom too, "Oh my goodness..." I muttered. I was to flabbergasted to talk anymore...

It's my little brother EJ along with Maddie,but at OUR age! "Were..." muttered EJ his voice was lower than usual... "_Older..." _Maddie continued,her voice sounded like calm wind chimes... "The time for the yellow ninja to face her destiny has grown nearer..." Our teacher muttered. EJ put his hand on Maddie's shoulder,giving her a smile and we gathered around the yellow ninja. "I'm ready." Maddie said in a calm voice.

All of us went outside to meet the bounty,my brother paused to look back at the Comic Book Store,he waited for Maddie to catched up. Eventually, she did... I remembered something what Sensei Wu said to me when I was a child...

_"There comes a time when we all must grow up. When that time comes,it's important not to forget the lessons of our childhood... Because our childhood is the greatest training_ _one could ever had... Yes,the time until the final battle has grown shorter...But the Yellow Ninja has grown stronger..."_

**END OF BOOK TWO...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(*snobs* It's finally done! Thank you for all the support for making this story come to life (or on Fanfiction...XD) I had a fun time writing this story,and I hope to have fun along the way too! U think it's over? Not yet bros! 2 more books to go...The next book will focus on EJ's and Maddie's POV and romance! X3 Stay tuned for the third book" Ninjago: Love is in the air! R&R peeps!)**


End file.
